Dragon Ball ZFamily Ties pt 1
by Deannar00
Summary: Welcome to Universal Realms everyone, it has infinite access portals to many different known universes like the DC, Marvel, Dark Horse, Top Cow and even Dragon Ball Z.


195

**Start** 4/08/03 **Finish** 3/19/05

**First** things first, I do not claim to know everything about or own any part of the Funimation franchise. But I do claim this storyline and its many main characters. Characters such as Deannar, Nala, Deeja, Dannar and all of his people, Zean-la, Franok, Ghusta, Saracus-tran, Sasha-tran, Soleena, Velcree, Wanaka, Kulp, Myra, Pardda, Rude-Jack, Bola, Hy, Lo, Mistress Kai and her entire crew, Eider, Iccaniods, Breezer, Crystal, Frost, Chiller, Isis, Glacier, Artic, Genneva along with her crewand Vegeta Prime.

This is original novel story I created for anyone and everyone who loves Dragon Ball Z as much as I do. And also there are other worlds I've created, the Planet's Naidacon and New Vegeta.

I hope you enjoy reading this first tale I've written because I sure enjoyed writing it. Because I think Dragon Ball Z is not just for now…it's forever.

Before I start my tale spun from **Universal Realms**, let me first give you a brief summary of what Universal Realms consist of.

Universal Realms is a nexus point that sits in the center of a universe I call **The Omega-verse.**

Universal Realms has infinite access portals to many different known universes like the DC, Marvel, Dark Horse, Top Cow and even Dragon Ball Z. But there is a slight catch to these verses, which reside parallel and invisible to our own; there are going to be some minor differences. The universes you will enter are alternate, dimensional realities that's going to take and push your imaginations pass their normal limitations.

For instance, in the D.B.Z alternate universe; what if Goku didn't learn the 'Instant Transmission Technique' from the strange Yadrottojin race, but secretly from some place else? And the truth was even hidden from himself by greater powers far above his own.

In this adventure, those answers will be told and with it, new blood will be introduced and a lot of old blood re-introduced into this D.B.Z. dimensional universe.

Universal Realmsnow drifts into an alternate Dragon Ball Z dimensional reality; where the Saiyan Prince Vegeta gave his life for his friends, family and most of all for his new home called earth. It was freely given to stop a terrible destructive force named Majin Buu, but to no avail, it didn't work. Buu still terrorized earth and its people. But the people of earth had other protectors; protectors like Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Together the two pint sized heroes of Goten and Trunks formed Gotanks. Gotanks also had his chance at stopping Buu but he wasn't strong enough. The only thing that stopped the pink menace was the combined super sayain powers of Goku and Vegeta. An elder Kai gave the two of them his mystical earrings, which fused the two saiyans forming a super saiyan, mighty creature called Vegeto.

Just when Vegeto, the two combined saiyans was beating Buu, Buu had no other choice but to absorbed them and when he did, they'd somehow was separated inside the mainstream of Buu's body.

While inside their saiyan pride got in the way and then both of them decided to stay that way. They destroyed the elder Kai's earrings and choose to fight or die by their own sense of pride. While each of them took their turn at the now Kid Buu, earth and many of the other planets where being wished back by the Dragon Balls and Goku found out after his first failure at a Spirit Bomb that he needed more power too destroy Kid Buu. So not only did this earth give power to save the day, their entire galaxy lend a helping hand.

**We** now do a quick back track about some thirty years back, to another part of the universe far, far away where my imaginative story begins. A time when Freiza ruled many races of species, including the proud saiyans. This was even before Bardock, father of Goku tried to avenge the deaths of his fallen crew and to stop the destruction of his home planet which he foresaw in a vision; in thus confronting his lord and master.

Bardock was not strong enough to do any damage to Freiza. So Freiza destroyed him and his home world nonetheless. And in doing this Freiza thought he'd rid himself of the civilization of Vegetains, whose power in time would've soon rivaled his own, if not put in check.

But Bardock's group wasn't the only saiyans to go on missions for Freiza, which they thought was hard. Little did any of them know that those missions they were being sent on were suicide missions.

In this reality Bardock had another son; his name was Deeja. He and Radditz was only two years apart in age and looked a lot a like, except Radditz wore his hair loose down his back while Deeja kept his in a frizzy long pony-tail. Deeja was a twenty-four year old team leader and he led one of these missions to a planet he knew nothing about. Only that every living creature were suppose to be eradicated by the order of Lord Freiza. And with no questions asked he and his six crew members, Pardda; thirty-one, his little sister Myda; twenty-five, Hi and his twin brother Lo; twenty-eight, Rude Jack; thirty-seven and Bola; a thirty-three year old female behemoth.

All of them were either older or larger than Deeja but none of them could match nor equal him in strength or power.

Freiza was sending them to a world he knew all to well. Even he himself wouldn't dare go there and try and take it over for a second time. The planet was called Naidacon. On Naidacon, their lowest level fighter gave Freiza more trouble than he could handle. The only way he could survive the battle was to flee and live too fight another day. Freiza knew for a fact that the simple-minded saiyans would rather stay and die than accept defeat and surely meet their end on the planet's surface. When the arrival of their demise reached the planet Vegeta that they lost their lives in battle. No one on their home world would suspect a thing and that fit Freiza's plans like a glove.

**So** the seven saiyans warriors now glide through space in their sphere ships to their untimely deaths wished by Freiza. But not knowingly they all wondered and thought about their reward on the success with the completion of this mission. It was to become one of their lords best of the best. One of his elite soldiers…**The Ginyu Force.**

Universal Realms/D.B.Z. Universe Gladly Presents…

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Written and created by **

**QUENTIN R. MILTON**

**Ch: 1**

**To Concur A World**

_["Some Time Later, The Small Group Of Seven Saiyans Lands On The Giant Planet's Surface And Immediately Starts To Attack The Building Structures And Its Inhabitants From The Air."] _

The building their blasts hit, only caused minimal damage and the planets' inhabitance avoided their power burst of energy or simply swats them aside harmlessly like rubber beach balls. Deeja checks his scouter and noticed that their power levels were low and stops firing, then wonders, _("What is going on here? Their power levels are almost none existent, but their skill and speed is uncanny.")_

Pardda moves close to his friend and leader saying as they both descend to the ground…"Hey Deeja; isn't there something wrong with this picture?"

"My sentiments exactly Pardda. We have attacked these creatures and they just avoid us, an do not return fire as if we are not even here."

"Yeah, and that's not the spooky part. Usually when we attack someone they at least run or try and fight back. These creatures do neither."

"Yes, I know. Every fiber in my being is telling me to get us the hell out of here."

"Well to hear that coming from you Deeja is a first and very troubling."

Hy and Lo flies in close and lands next to them, "Hay boss, about this mission, I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about it." says Hy.

"I second that." Adds his brother Lo. "Well, before you two ladies start pissing your panties. You must realize that we are saiyans and-" Deeja is cut short by his scout tracker beeping loudly, "-Power levels! Huge ones and headed this way fast!" The rest of Deeja's crew stopped firing abruptly and came out of the sky an lands around him. They we're all shocked on how much power was headed their way, "Bola, get a direct count of this army that is on its way here."

"On it boss." Bola says as she taps the side of her scouter twice and it read no army, only two bodies were in route. And with knowing this her shock deepen as she pauses in a mute silence.

"Well Bola, do not just stand there with your mouth open woman! Tell me what it reads!" Deeja says demanding an answer.

"I think my scout tracker is malfunctioning. You better check yours to get a correct reading."

And in doing so Deeja notices, "A hundred and ten thousand!" Deeja gasped.

"Yeah, I knew mine was broken. A few seconds ago it only read eighty-thousand and two bodies."

"The reason for that Bola is because their power levels are continually rising. And you we're correct, there are only two bodies approaching us." Deeja says with his finger still on the side of his face holding his scouter button down.

"But Deeja, that is impossible!" Myra shouts looking in its direction.

"Apparently not. All of you check your trackers. Then know the truth that men lie, and our technology…do not."

When they all finished their readings, the crew now stood speechless and knew, "Deeja, you know that we are already beaten, do you not?" Rude Jack says while folding his arms.

"Yes and I also know that with even all our powers combined will only add up to a hundred thousand. An theirs has stopped at a hundred an twenty thousand each and from the looks of that…by choice." Deeja says without blinking.

"Well Dee, you're the boss. What do you say?" Pardda says while looking at Deeja.

Deeja pauses for a second and then speaks, "We stay, but if any of you wants too run back home with your tails between your legs, then be my guest." Deeja said as he powers up and flies headfirst into the arms of death without looking back.

Pardda looked down at his little sister and powers-up then asks, "Are you coming Myra?"

She stares straight ahead not answering and powers-up to her maximum and quickly tries to catch up with Deeja. Pardda then grew a faint smile and followed his little sister.

Hy and Lo looked directly at each other and at the same moment looked ahead of them powering up saying at the same time saying with a big smile, "Hey guys! Wait for us!"

As they too take flight, Rude Jack and Bola simple powers-up, "Hey Bola, you want to live forever?" asked Rude-Jack.

"If it's not doing what I do best, no way Rude Jack." The two say as they blast themselves into the sky a long side each other.

**The** seven saiyans made there own choices to say and fight and to even die.

The battle was fought by the best of their ability. It didn't last no more than twenty minutes. Deeja and his entire crew were soon inches away from death's door as a blue-gray armor-plated warrior was about to lay waste to the half-dead saiyans with an extended glowing palm.

That was until a lone voice came out of nowhere…**"STOP!"**

Deeja barely heard that request from the strangers' voice for the loud ringing in his ears. He strained and struggled just to lift his head in it's' direction. Deeja's blurry eyes soon focused and noticed an elderly, bald, dark tanned skinned man standing with a tall stick, shrouded in common clothes.

The lead gray and blue armored warrior asked powering down his hand, lowering his arm, "Why Dannar? If the field was in reverse, they would have surely killed us all."

"Why Saracus-tran? Was it not long ago that you were not so different than these would be attackers? Your people the Arcadians were head strong, proud, ruthless, and most of all a misguided race. Besides, we did have an agreement, did we not?"

"Stop…Y…you're babbling fools! A…and give us…Ugh…the proper deaths as true saiyan warriors...deserve!" Says the mortally wounded Deeja.

"Is death what you crave boy?" asked the being known as Dannar.

"No, we do not crave death…old man. It is victory…or death, so says Lord…Freiza!"

"Freiza? Did you say…Freiza?" Dannar says as his tight eyes opened as far as they could and that was about an inch wide. He turned his head and looked into the eyes of the Arcadian warrior Saracus-tran.

Saracus-tran then turns his head towards the young broken saiyan Deeja and squats down close to his face saying…"You were not the only one who has killed or even died in his name young one."

With a surprised look on his face, Deeja asked…"You?"

"Yes boy but not just me, my entire world serviced him. With that service Freiza sent a group of twenty Arcadian's finest troops here to eradicate this world's population. When we arrived here our siege began quick and swift, an were meet with a resisting force much like the one you and your crew was greeted by. It was three Vanperiums and they crippled the twenty of us in lesser time than you were. If it were not for Dannars' warm heart, the Vanperiums would have surely destroyed us all, just as we would surely have destroyed you.

Dannar sent half of us back to Freiza with a massage; it was a challenge. If he could defeat Dannar weakest pupil in single combat he would tell Freiza a secret, which would make him a hundred times stronger than he already was. But if he is defeated, to never set foot in this side of the galaxy ever again. Freiza gladly accepted because he knew whom he would be fighting in battle, and that Dannars' would be champion was no one other than me."

"Traitor!" Deeja sputtered. "Call me what you like pup, but Dannar gave me something Freiza never did. A choice; a choice to live free, and too earn that freedom I had to beat Freiza in single combat.

I thought for me to beat Freiza was madness. Just thinking about it made me laugh. Then Dannar asked me why did I think he sent me here? It was not to prepare this word for him. It was to die and that my race was not the first to come to this world under Freiza's order. There were many species sent here to die, but did not know of it. Just look around you." Saracus-tran reached behind Deeja neck and grabbed the back of his cracked saiyan armor, and lifted him off the ground with one arm.

Deeja's eyes saw more races and different species than he had fingers and toes, while all the while they all looked back at him, "Yes young one, these beings you see were all part of Freiza's service many, many years ago. And for each of their services they all became a bit stronger. Freiza noticed their true range in evolution, and to him; their existence had to be erased. So he sent them to a place where none of his fighters have never ever returned from…here.

Within ten long years Dannar trained me in ways that I thought would surely die. But I did not; I endured and gotten strong, very strong. I did not know how powerful I was until I fought with my old dark hearted Lord.

When Freiza finally arrived the battle started immediately. He tried every dirty trick he could imagine. But Dannar trained me well and I defeated him on all three levels of his power. When he ran out of ideas he tried to destroy this world with his most deadly of attacks, which looked much like a small sun. I did not think I could stop it, so I looked to Dannar for advice from a distance. He looked back at me and said nothing, then smiled and walked away. I then turned back to the miniature star of destruction and armored up to my highest level, six. And surprisingly I snatched the energy ball out of the sky, and threw it into space with ease.

This showed Freiza that his power was now…obsolete. An in witnessing that event he quickly turned tail and ran for his life, blasting himself through the skies to one of his nearby mother ships; for in all, his life was mine to take. But Dannar spared him; he stopped me from making chase of my prey and destroying him."

"Lies…all lies!" Deeja said as loud as he could. "Hump! Believe what you want stripling but that is the truth. And the power I used on you and your people was only half, of my level-one."

"Yes young warrior, Saracus-tran words rings true and to live free or die is your choice and yours alone." Dannar says keeping a wrinkle smile.

Saracus-tran lowers Deeja to his feet and while he did, Deeja tried to stand but four badly fractured ribs and seven broken wouldn't let him. He fell on his left knee and right hand as he held the left side with his left arm which was in the most pain.

Deeja looked over his fallen crew and thought long and hard…

_("My men and I, we fell so easily in battle. What a disgrace we all are. Those two fighters tossed us about as if we were mere playthings. All because of a decade or more of training under this creature, Dannar; I think that this shriveled up old man is more than what he appears to be.")_ Deeja then looks back at the ever-so-growing crowd of creatures around him and thinks to himself some more, _("To have these creatures defeated and made out into a more powerful image.") _Then another thought struck solid inside his head, _("__Maybe this Dannar can train my crew and I. An maybe when the time is right we will all become stronger than our previous selves and when that happens this planet will fall in Lord Freiza's name. And every one of these costumed freaks will taste the bitterness of defeat.") _

"So boy, have you come to good senses?" Saracus-tran says as his armor retreat melting its way back to where it began, to a small square patch of metal on his chest.

A weak feeble smile entered Deeja's scared battle beaten face as he spoke, "That…I have…tin man…and speak for the…rest of my…people as well. We accept your offer…of freedom. Now…name your price."

_["Deeja Knew For Such A Generous Gift, It Wouldn't Come For Free. What Will It Cost The Seven Misplaced Saiyans? Well, You'll Just Have To Find Out On The Next Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 2 **

**R****ebirth** _["Without Any More Words Saracus-Tran Looked To Dannar With A Smile And Asked…"]_

"I have paid my debt to you Dannar. Now will you honor your part of the bargain?"

"Yes Saracus, your debt is paid and you will receive what you desire within the time of your choosing as I promised." Dannar says while bowing his head in Saracus-tran direction.

Soon after Saracus-tran bows back and then walks away, "Now young warriors-" Dannar says pausing, "-your price will be ten- no, twenty years as my pupils. Agreed?"

And that offer suited Deeja's plan perfectly. "Agreed, anything…you say…tanned one. You…have us at your…disposal."

Dannar then grew a big wrinkle smile from ear to ear, "Gooood-verrry gooood." Then he quickly yells. "Zean-la, come here! Your services are needed!"

**From** a distance a young tanned skin, solid white haired girl came running saying, "I am on my way Dannar!"

An when she arrives, "Take good care of our guest Zean-la." "Yes Dannar and when I am finished?" "Lead them to Mount Misery. They will start they're training today."

"Yes Dannar, right away."

The teenaged girl approached Deeja first and then placed her hands over his back…"What…are you…doing girl?" Deeja says as he leans forward, trying to get his feet.

"Hold still you!" Zean-la says as her hands began to glow a loud green color, then finishes, "Or the healing process will be very painful."

Within thirty seconds Deeja's ribs and badly bruised body was completely healed. Zean-la stood to her feet saying, "There, all better."

Deeja slowly rose to his feet in shock while the large crowd of creatures went about their everyday business, "That made me feel even better than the rejuvenation chambers on Vegeta."

"Vee...gee…ta? Is that the name of your home-world?" Zean-la asked.

"That girl, is none of your concern. Do as your master says and heal the rest of my crew. There is much training to be done."

"He is not my master. He is my father."

This news shocked Deeja, _("His daughter?")_ Deeja says inside his mind.

"And the words for my help are thank you." The young woman says with a mean look on her face as she quickly moves to her next patient while saying to herself, _("Stupid boy.")_

And at the same time Deeja thinks, _("Silly girl.")_

Soon after Zean-la finish healing the rest of Deeja's crew. The small group of saiyans gather in a circle away from Zean-la and before Deeja could utter one word about his plan to his crew. He stops and pauses and notices that Zean-la has made herself part of their circle.

At the same time they all look at her, "Do you mind?" Deeja says loudly.

"Mind what?" Zean-la asks with a sincere look upon her face. "Mind giving my crew and I some privacy?" "O-sorry." Zean-la says backing away but not far.

Deeja then tells his crew of what he had on his mind when their training is complete, an when he was finished, "We are all ready now for our training girl, so lead us to this…Mount Misery."

"You will get there when I am finished with you and my name is Zean-la. Our next stop will be the dinning hall. You must eat before training can begin."

"You have healed us girl that is more than enough. Now lead us to your father, so that we may begin."

"I will-" The young girl says as she tightens her fist while her natural hazel-green eyes began to glow dark green. The team of seven saiyans began to slowly fall to their knees in great pain as she continued talking, "-Prepare you first for your training, if you want me to or not!"

The small group wounds reopened, "I am the one who gave you your health back and I can also take it away. So, are you going to do as I say or not?"

With one hand and knee on the ground Deeja uses the other to hold his ribs into place while shakily trying to hold his head up towards Zean-la. And when he does, "Al…alright! Just lead the…blasted way girl…and we…wi...will follow!"

"Good." Zean-la says without a smile. She then re-heals them all as her eyes change from dark green to a softer glowing sea green. Soon as Zean-la was finished, she quickly turns and walks towards the dinning area.

While Deeja and his team picked themselves off the ground, Pardda says, "I think she likes you Dee." "Humph, that will be the day Pardda." Deeja says as the rest of his crew tries hard not to laugh.

**As** three years passed, the saiyans trained long and hard inside a place they each got to know very well…a place called Mount Misery. Mount Misery' was a fifteen thousand foot mountain with seventy-two levels of training room areas inside of it. It sat at the northern end of the large but small community of creatures. In each chamber going up to a new level, the gravity became ten times greater than the last and doubled, tripled and so forth after that. The outside was built by nature but the inside was constructed by the being known as Dannar, someone who was far more powerful than any creature on Naidacon. The inner chamber was virtually indestructible; no matter how much power was thrown at it couldn't be scratched.

**Within** those years, Dannar trained and oversaw the seven saiyans very closely. He watched as they went up level after level and saw how they achieved feats that many creatures of his world could not. And that was reaching level seventeen within those short years. Well all except one of them. It was their saiyan leader, Deeja. At the age of twenty-seven he was now on level twenty-two; a level where two hundred and twenty times gravity wrapped heavy around his body. Inside this one hundred and ninety-foot room he struggles to keep his every moment perfect. But every punch and each kick was pure agony as sweat poured from almost every inch of his body. At the movement of passing out, he would stop and regroup himself by standing still, breathing in and out deeply, catching his breath then begin again.

Deeja strive for nothing but the best and to himself, he knew he had a long road a head of him. As days went on Deeja didn't sleep in his assigned quarters. He ate and slept on level twenty-two until it was done with him.

One morning while in training Deeja didn't know he was being watched; standing in the darkened entrance was Dannar. He stood there looking, observing and waiting. Waiting for something very terrible to happen and only he knew the danger, and hasn't told a soul; not even to his own daughter.

She has now quietly crept up from behind him but was clearly noticed even before she began to speak…"Is there something troubling you father?" Zean-la says in a whisper.

"No my dear, nothing I can not handle." Dannar says without turning to greet his daughter, "Besides you worrying about me. Why are you not on level thirty-seven and here on twenty-two?"

"I just came down to see how your new recruit was faring." "Faring my dear?" Dannar asked then answered, "Quite well. These saiyans are remarkable creatures. They have more capability than even they can fathom. Just look at this one, he has mastered twenty-one levels and is nearly complete with this one."

But Zean-la's attention was caught by Deeja's movements long before her fathers' request and he knew it, "I know you feel for him my daughter."

Zean-la acted surprised, "Father, how could you say something like that?"

Dannar laughs softly and then says, "I was just teasing you my dear, now do not stand here talking to an old man. Go, go and train with him. Show him his weaknesses, so he can quickly repair them in his own way and time."

Zean-la slowly took her eyes off Deeja and takes one step forward, then turns her head and holds eye contact with her father an asked, "How long have you known?"

"I have known for three years to this day Zean-la. The first time you made contact with him but you do know our laws my child. If you want him, you must be prepared to trade your life for his. Because The Day of Tayken draws near."

"I know our laws well father, and understand the risks that are involved. I am ready for The Day of Tayken."

"Good-very good. Then my daughter, go and teach him more of our ways."

"Yes father." Zean-la says as she enters level twenty-two while her father turns and walks away into the darkness.

Deeja pauses in mid training, and without turning around, "What is it now girl? Do you not see that I am in training?"

"Oh, so that is what you call this dance?" Zean-la said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Dance! This is no dance girl! It is a-none-stop, strenuous exercise to hone my abilities to perfection."

"Oh really, then prove it. Show me how perfect your fighting skills are." Zean-la says as she steps into a fighting stance.

Deeja's tail wrapped itself around his waist as if it had a mind of its own. Then he turns and faces her an jumps into a fighting stance of his own saying…"Do not expect me to go easy on you, just because you are part of the female race here."

"By the great moonless nights, ignorance is bliss with you saiyan."

With her words finished the battle begins; Deeja started first by firing a solid blast of energy from the center of his left hand, **"ZAAAPPP!"** Zean-la dodged his blast and it hit the mountain wall causing no damage. The two fought hard and fast for twenty minutes but no harm came to either opponent.

This angered Deeja, so he quickly disengaged their fight by jumping back about ten feet and says loudly, "Blast you, woman! Fight me! I know you are stronger than this. I can sense your powers and you are much stronger by far. Now, if you are going to insult me more, then you can leave faster than you came inside this level!"

Deeja then folds his arms and turned his back to Zean-la, "Well, well when you first arrived here you needed machinery to know a persons power-level. Maybe you have improved." Zean-la says with a most serious look on her face while she strengthens her fighting stance and power-level continuing, "But if rough is how you like it, then turn around and face me saiyan."

And just then Deeja feels that familiar tug in the pit of his stomach and senses in the depths' of his brain that Zean-la's power-level was slowly rising higher and higher. He then turns back around and faces Zean-la once more.

"Now that is more like it." Deeja says as he powers-up and prepares himself for a real challenge. "Now girl, show me what you are really made of."

"Like I said a thousand times over!" Zean-la's body jerked forward so fast and swift that to Deeja's naked eye, her body was a blur. What came next was a sharp pain in his stomach.

When his eyes and head focused downward he saw Zean-la's fist was buried in his stomach knocking almost all the wind out of him. While pulling her fist out of his abdomen Zean-la takes a few steps back as Deeja tries to shake off the shock and pain of her power, "-my name is Zean-la and from the looks of things, you have had enough."

Deeja regroups himself taking a deep breath, "Enough? Ha! I hope you do not expect me to call it quits when I know Saracus-tran hits much harder."

This angered Zean-la, "Liar! He is only on level thirty-one. Only his daughter and myself train on level thirty-seven!"

"Trust me, that **man** hits a lot harder than you **woman**!"

"Why you ungrateful, good for nothing-" "So, you did pull that punch!" says the now upset Deeja as he prepares to fire the strongest energy blast his anger could fuel, "Maybe you are holding back but a true warrior holds back nothing!" Deeja screams while firing, **"****VIIIZZZZ!****"**

Zean-la easily dodges his attack and uses her super speed to get close, an was upon her opponent for a second time. She quickly smashes her right foot to the left side of his face knocking him into the near by wall. Deeja's back bounced off the wall landing on his stomach, face first on the floor. He then slowly pushed himself up from the floor to his feet.

With that kick to the head and the taste of blood in his mouth, put a big smile on his face…"Now girly, hold back nothing!" Deeja uses a rapid fire of energy blasts just knowing one of them will hit her. But to no avail, not any of them did. As they came at her, she held up two fingers to her head and simply disappears. With this added surprise Deeja's rapid fire ceased. It was because he could no longer feel her presence anywhere and when his rapid-fire blast struck the inner wall exploding. "Impossible, no one can drop their power-level that low unless they were dead or not on the planets' surface." Deeja whispers. An just then he feels her faint presence and thinks to himself, _("No, she's here I can feel it.")_

"Nothing's impossible." Zean-la says as she reappears for a brief moment then turn into a blur. And suddenly out of nowhere, Deeja began to feel pain he has never felt all over his entire body.

Deeja didn't know what to reach for first, his kidneys or his liver. The physical onslaught lasted about thirty-two seconds. Soon after Zean-la's body stops moving and stood five-feet away from him, looking at him.

There was no part on Deeja's body that didn't feel pain. All he could do was fall flat on his back and say, "I…have…lost a...all respect…for you…**woman**!"

"Why, just because I beat you?" Zean-la says while walking over to him.

Unable to move his body Deeja turns his head towards Zean-la, "No, because…you still…held back."

"Are all saiyans are as crazy as you?" Zean-la asked holding out her hand to help him up.

"Yes, we…are. Now leave me! I…do not…need your assistance…**girl**!"

"My name is-Awe forget it!" Zean-la says quickly and then angrily storms out of level twenty-two.

Deeja's eyes blurred watching her leave and when she was completely out of the room he slowly loses consciousness.

_["As Deeja Falls Unconscious, What Will He Wake Up To? The Only Way To Find Out Is To Be Here For The Next, Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 3****Enter Tayken** _["Deeja Slept For Four Days And Was Awakened By A Loud…"]_

"**BONG, BONG, BONG!"**

As Deeja's eyes opened he found himself lying in his resting quarters without any clothes on and his body healed. He got up from his bed and looked out his window and from the look of Naidacon's two suns the time was just about noon.

"What was that noise? An how did I get here?" Deeja asks himself while looking over is room. He found that everything was quite, too quite.

Deeja soon dressed himself and headed for his balcony doors. Before he reached the door handle he paused for he new there was more to this eerie silence that meets the eye and deep down he wanted find out what. So he went on an reached for the knobs and opened the doors, only to be greeted by a loud roar, **"YEEEAAAHH!"**

A large crowd of people forty-feet below were screaming and cheering at the top of their voices. He looked down at them and thought to himself, _("I do not know what is going on; as long as I have been here, I have never seen anything like this. It looks as if every being on the planet is down there.")_

As he looked at the crowd of creatures that seemed to go on for at least two miles, he casts his eyes in the direction of Dannar's balcony twenty-five feet away from his. Dannar was standing on it, waving for him to come over. Deeja grabbed his boots and slipped them on and wonders inside his mind while rushing out his door running to his mentor's room, _("Maybe this planet is under an attack of some kind?")_

When he reached Dannar's room he hesitates for a moment knowing that he has never entered his master's place of sanctum, but from inside the room, "Do not just stand there second guessing; come on in and find out what is truly turning out to be!" Dannar yells from his outside balcony.

Deeja entered and walked out an over to his teacher asking…"What is this master Dannar?"

Dannar grew a big smile, "This is The Day of Tayken, Deeja. A day where two warriors do battle for the life of another."

"I do not understand master. Who's fighting and whose life hangs in the balance?"

"Look there in the distance." Dannar says pointing using his finger as a guide.

"I do not see anything but two dots. Who are they?" "If you can not see with your eyes, then feel deep within yourself as I taught you."

An with those words from his master, Deeja concentrates and realizes who they are, "Zean-la and the other is Sasha-tran, Saracus-tran's daughter. Whose life do they fight for master?" Deeja asked.

"Why yours, my dear boy." As Deeja stands there dazed and confused his teacher explains more, "You must understand the laws in this world and by law your life belonged to Saracus-tran. He was the one who defeated you in battle and with his choice; at the right age you were chosen to wed his daughter. If you did not agree to these terms he would take your life, right here right now. That day is today but that law can be canceled. Only if someone freely offered their own life for yours and to the death, if need be in a Tayken match."

"Death? Marriage? No one has told me of these laws Dannar!" "When your twentieth year is up, then you can refer to me as Dannar. But until then, it is master first, understand?" Deeja says nothing while Dannar continues, "Your ships are still intact and you can run away without anyone knowing, if you wish. But the laws and rules will be followed, understand?"

Deeja held his head high an answers, "Yes master, I understand and I will not run. Never have, never will."

"Good-very good. Zean-la and Sasha-tran will fight until there is only one victor. I have placed an invisible barrier around the two of them so that no harm will come to this planet or its people. No one can enter nor leave until the battle is over."

"When does the battle begin master?"

Dannar held his left arm straight up and spreads his fingers high towards the sky. A small blue oval shape orb shot from the center of his palm. When it reached a hundred feet it exploded in all the colors of the rainbow. It spreads over his home and was seen from miles around.

"The battle begins…now." Dannar says with a smile.

And soon after Deeja flew down into the crowd where his saiyan brethren were standing, "What do you make of this Deeja?" Asks Pardda

"It is a trial Pardda and there can be only one victor. You will know more soon after it is over." The two saiyans stopped talking and looked more with their senses than with their eyes.

**While** in the center of a large field the two women stood face to face, staring at one another. And soon as the signal to begin was seen by them the battle began with equal power.

Both of the female gladiators' bodies absorbed punches and kicks that could shatter a five thousand-foot mountain into small pebbles. An was taking each other's energy blast that could destroy entire worlds.

**For** nine days all anyone could do was watch in awe. No one ate or slept; they just stood there looking and watching night and day as the two female warriors beat each other senseless.

**On** the tenth day inside the mile wide arena, the two nearly exhausted fighters pause momentarily to talk amongst themselves…

"Huff! Answer me this Zean-la. How…much do you…Puff!...care for...this saiyan?" Sasha-tran asks as she tries to catch her breath.

"Puff!…to put it simply Sasha…Huff! I care…more than you!"

And with Zean-la's words finished set off a chain reaction within Sasha-tran's body. A protective nigh invulnerable coat of armor oozed from a small patch of liquid metal on her back, then hardening. Her entire body was covered from head to toe in a glimmering suit of blue-green armor…

"Now Zean-la. All bets are off!"

Zean-la wipes some blood from her lips, "That suits me…just fine." Zean-la's eyes began to burn a hot orange. As she tightens her fists the very ground around her begins to shake violently.

**Soon** after a shock wave was felt back at the large crowd through her father's invisible barrier, "Deeja, do you feel that?" asked Hy.

"Yes my friend. Even though we feel the ground quake beneath our feet does not even compare to Zean-la or Sasha-tran's true power."

"Exactly what I was referring to boss; they make lord Freiza's power look like child's play."

Dannar floats down besides Deeja and within half of a second after the two women bodies collide head on. A blinding white light flashed so bright that everyone who watched was momentarily blinded.

Well, everyone except Dannar and he also knew what was coming next. He quickly straightens out his right arm, opening then closing his right hand into a fist while a light blue aura surrounded it. The protective barrier strength was multiplied by a hundred and now was visible to the naked eye. Then without warning the mother of all shock waves struck against the barrier and it shook the lands for miles around in all directions.

After the impact, the two women's power-levels quickly starts to drop. Zean-la was lying on her back not moving, forty feet away from Sasha-tran lying on her stomach. Her armor was slowly softening and moving its way back to were it started on her back.

**Back **to the crowd:

"Master Dannar, I can not see. Who has won the battle?" Deeja says rubbing his eyes.

"I do not know at this time Deeja but as we speak Zean-la struggles to her feet and even though a lone woman stands does not mean she is the victor."

"What is this master, another riddle of laws?" "No riddles Deeja, just be patient and wait for the out come to be."

**Back **inside the arena, Zean-la staggers towards her fallen opponent, whose eyes were open, breathing heavily and unable to move. Zean-la reached Sasha-tran's body and stood over her an asked, "Would you…trade your life…for his?"

Sasha-tran says nothing and with her not responding, Zean-la reaches down and grabs her by ragged blouse with her left hand. She then pulls the top half of Sasha-trans' limp body off the ground and eases her close to her face.

As Zean-la slowly powers up her right hand and prepares to blast Sasha-tran in her face, killing her instantly, she asks again, "Now, I ask you once more and for the last time. Will you trade your life for his?"

In a low voice Sasha-tran answers, "No."

Zean-la powers down her right hand and releases Sasha-tran with her left, dropping her to the ground while saying, "Then…this battle…is over."

Dannar releases his barrier and says loudly, "Zean-la is the victor!"

As soon as the crowd heard the news they all cheered in one voice…**"YEEEAAAHHH!"**

Zean-la's acute ears heard they're loud roars and turned to see them. She took two wobbly forward steps and fell face first from exhaustion and her life force starts to plummets downward.

As Deeja feels her power quickly fading, he blindly pushed his way through the crowd and powers up to his maximum level. As soon as he was clear an flew in Zean-la's direction as fast as he could fly. For the very first time in his life, his heart and mind open simultaneously.

_["Will Deeja Be Able Too Make It To Zean-La In Time? I Don't Know The Answer To That Question Right Now Z-Fans. You'll Just Have To Catch The Next, Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 4** **A New Day Begins** _["As Deeja's Vision Begins To Clear He Saw That Zean-La Was Lying Nearly Lifeless. But He Was Hoping, Actually Praying That She Was Not In Death's Arms."]_

**When** Deeja arrived to Zean-la's body he quickly but carefully picked her up and flew her towards her father, an as he did, "I did not…know you cared…saiyan." Zean-la says with a weakened voice.

"Save your breath Zean-la. Master Dannar will heal your wounds."

"That is…uncertain…Deeja…but it…matters not. Your debt with…Saracus-tran is paid…in fu- Wait, that is…strange, I thought…I heard…you call me by…name."

"Zean-la, you must be silent. We are almost there." "Deeja, you must…know this. I care for m…more than life it-" Zean-la says falling unconscious.

**Arriving **back to the palace like home of Dannar, Deeja holds the nearly lifeless body of Zean-la in his direction, "Master, please tell me that she will not die."

"You know as well as I that everything living must die Deeja. Besides, what do you care of this vessel, proud saiyan warrior?"

"We saiyans may not be big on emotions but we are still made out of flesh and blood."

"So what you are saying is that you do care for her?"

"Yes master, like no other. No one has ever offered freely to give their life…for mine." Deeja says as he holds his head down saying no more.

Dannar placed one of his hands on Zean-la's forehead and the other on the top of Deeja's and says with a smile, "Good-very good and her day for dying is not today." Deeja raised his head high while Dannar's hand on his daughter began to glow light green. "Deeja, there are going to be many difficult choices you will have to make in the near future and your loyalty will be tested. No matter what they will be, you and my daughter have my blessing."

Deeja remains silent and ponders to his masters' words _("Could he have read my mind and found out what my true plan was for the completion of my training under his teachings. No, he could not have or I would probably be dead right now. Nor would he have given me shelter in his own home, so close to his only daughter.")_

**The **very next day Zean-la asked Deeja to wed her and he did not decline her offer. So the very next spring they were married. Creatures from all over the planet were in attendance. It was a most beautiful sight any one of them had ever seen. The celebration lasted a full day and night. That was a long time, for Naidacon's days lasted thirty-seven hours, with two suns.

**Five** months later, the couple bore a healthy baby boy. He had his mothers tanned skin but it was a little bit lighter. He had his father's features including his hairy monkey-like tail, but the hair on his head and tail was snow white. They named him Deannar after his father and grandfather.

**One** more year later has now passed; Zean-la has now bore a second child, a girl. They named her Nala. She was much like her older brother light tan skin and white hair on her head and tail. At this time Deeja was on level twenty-five inside of Mount Misery and the rest of his crew was on level twenty-two.

**Time** seemed to pass quickly, for Deannar and his sister; because at this time years later; he was six and she was five. They were incredibly strong for their age and grew faster and larger than the other children in their age group. When Dannar saw this, he decided that the two of them should begin their training the next following year.

**The** year came and Dannar led them both inside level one of Mount Misery. It wasn't easy for the youngsters to train under ten time's normal gravity. They first had to learn how to breathe before they could properly train. But lucky for them, their grandfather was there to guide them while their father and mother climbed steady up the mountain levels.

**And** now seven more years have passed,Deannar was fourteen years of age and has now reached level eighteen. His sister who just turned thirteen was not far behind on level seventeen. No one ever suspected that these half-saiyan children would be so powerful. Even Dannar was surprised, because within seven years, Deannar has passed seventeen levels and Nala sixteen.

At this time the control of Deannar's powers was flawless. And with it came some unwanted visitors. One day five older uninviting trainees from level twenty-four came down to his level to spar with him. When they entered he felt their presence behind him while he trained, but did not stop and asks…"Hi guys, can I help you with anything?"

"Sure can squirt. You can start by turning around an fight me."

Deannar stopped practicing and stands perfectly still while he was slowly being surrounded, "Sorry Franok, but my grandfather told me to never fight for no reason."

"Well he's not here Deannar and what he doesn't know won't hurt him." But little did any of them know that Dannar was watching his grandson with his first test. And Dannar's question to himself, was would his grandson pass? "So what's it going to be baby Deannie-weenie, you're gonna fight me, or-"

_{'Franok was a foot taller and five years older than Deannar an it was clearly seen that he also had more body mass.'} _

Suddenly, Franok quickly grabs Deannar from behind in a tightly held chokehold, "-Or do I have to twist your head off to get the answers I want out of you?"

"I wi…will not…fight…you."

"Not the answer I was looking for little Deannar. Oh well, since you're not going to fight me. Maybe we should all go down one level and have a little chat with his little sister. What do you say guys?"

_{'Franok's small but loyal crew began to sneer and laugh in agreement on going down stairs with their leader. Just then, Deannar seemed to slip out of this reality and started to steer from his grandfathers' teachings._ _A few years ago Dannar taught his grandson about restraint. Deannar built up a wall to contain his sometimes-reckless emotions, which was inherited from his father Deeja. And just the thought of these five higher level fighters doing harm to his little sister made those walls of containment come tumbling down.'}_

Deannar slowly braced both of his feet flat on the floor and Franok notices, then tightens his grip…"Well, what do we have here? I guess my comment about his little sister, made Deannar mad."

Deannar's eye pupils began to flash green then back to light brown as his white hair began to stand on end and flash a yellowish-gold color, "No, I am not going to let you hurt-" Deannar starts, and suddenly, a loud gold flash filled the room followed by a large power serge, "-my sister, **YUURRAAH!"** The power surge knocked all of the would-be attackers against the inside mountain walls. But quickly they all made it to their feet and stared at Deannar in utter shock.

Deannar didn't know what has happened to him nor does he care. But he does know that he felt stronger than he's ever has and was not going to let any harm come to Nala, "If you want to get to my sister-" The now golden hair Deannar says as he wraps his furry yellow tail around his waist, "-you will have to get by me first."

_["What The! Deannar's A Super Saiyan? O-Boy D.B.Z. Fans, If You Think This Is Shocking, Then Be Sure To Stick Around For The Next, Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 5** **The Birth Of Super Saiyan**_["Can Any Of You Z Fans Believe It? Deannar's A Fourteen Year Young Super Saiyan. Can The Half-Saiyan, Control This New Awesome Power? Just Keep Reading And Find Out."]_

"Like I said Franok if you want to get to my sister, you will have to go through me first."

"Kid, looks like that's just what I'm gonna do." Franok charges Deannar hard and fast but couldn't lay a hand or foot on him. Deannar was moving at speeds that even frighten himself, but he didn't let Franok or his crew in on that little secret. To Deannar, Franok's movements were slow and sluggish. With little effort he avoided all of Franok's attacks, "Hold still you little half-breed. So I can knock you into next week!"

And in that moment Deannar caught Franok's fist in his palm and slowly began squeezing it, "Is this slow enough for you Franok?"

Franok tried and tried, but couldn't pull his hand free from Deannar's grip. He then tried kicking himself free but that too didn't work. Deannar simply blocked his kicks with ease. When the pain became too much for Franok to bear, "UGG! D…don't just stand there you minks! Get this…freak…off of me!"

On Franok's orders his four flunkies all attacked in one motion. But their skill was a lot like Franok's. They we're much too slow to make contact. The only thing they hit was air. An while they all swung and kicked including Franok, Deannar continued squeezing his fist.

Deannar could judge each of their attacks and knew exactly where they were going to land before they're movements was complete. Deannar then had an idea. He was going to teach these guys a lesson and that was to never threaten his family again. So when he moved to avoid his attackers blow and kicks, those kicks and punches was not going to be wasted on air anymore.

Deannar angled himself just right, so when he ducked a roundhouse kick from behind. It caught the one in front of him square in the face, knocking him against the near by wall. His attackers were now mistakenly hitting each other…**WHACK!**

"Sorry Kulp, it was Deannar's fault." A young girl says looking stunned at her now downed, hurt teammate.

Kulp picks himself off of the floor holding his jaw, "Wanaka, you stupid girl, watch where you are kicking!"

Deannar moved Franok in a position that made him get punched in his face, "Ouch! Velcree that hurt!"

"It's Deannar, Franok. He's playing with us." "Finally, so one of you has caught on-" The presence of Dannar cut Deannar short of his bragging rights, _("__Grandfather is near and I can feel him through the walls. I could have never done that before this change. Alright, I better get over that fact quickly, because if he catches me fighting,_ _he is going to skin me alive. I must end this in a hurry before he arrives.")_ The young super saiyan says to himself as he smashes his left elbow into Wanaka's nose. Then in a split second he kicks the wind out his right and left attackers. While Kulp, an orange skinned creature stands behind Franok cautiously; Deannar releases his fist, "Get out of here Franok and take your garbage with you."

Franok rubs his hand, followed by his face…"This is far from over Deannar!"

Without notice, a familiar voice echoes all throughout level eighteen. "Well for your sake Franok, son of Juslar and Cameel…it better be."

Then from out of nowhere Dannar appears. Franok tries to talk himself out of it but is soon cut off, "Master Dannar I-"

"Do not speak Franok nor of what has transpired here, understand? Or everyone on Naidacon will know that a fourteen year old defeated five of level twenty-four's best fighters. We would not want that, eh Franok, Velcree, Kulp, Wanaka, and Ghusta?" As Dannar called out their names each one of them held their heads down.

When he finished Franok lifted his head, "You're right master; a little something like this will not be spoken of in or out of Mount Misery."

"Good-very good, now be on your way. It is time for dining, you too Deannar."

The five badly bruised egos and bodies of Franok and his crew leaves the level while Deannar held his spiky yellow hair down…"Why do you hold your head down Deannar?"

"Because I have failed you, and your teachings grandfather."

"In what way, my son?" Dannar asked with a curious expression on his face.

"You told me never to fight for no just cause."

"And you think protecting your little sister is not a just and rightful cause?

"Without a doubt grandfather. And I will do anything and everything to keep her safe."

"Then young one…you have passed your test." Dannar says with a smile.

"Test grandfather?"

"Yes Deannar, you have passed; because in your changed angered state, you could have killed all of those other students for threatening Nala with that great power of yours. But you did not. You have total control of your anger and strength. And for that…you have passed this test on many levels and I could not be more proud of you. I knew you held great power, but nothing like this." Dannar said as he walked around his grandson in a circle looking him over up and down then stops adding…"You know something Deannar, your father or any other of the sayains he arrived with has not even come close to making this far as you have."

"And why is that grandfather, are the not stronger and faster than me?"

"It is because when the time for their unknown test came…they all failed.

"What, father failed!"

"I know how much you look up to your father Deannar, and yes…he failed his test. He cannot seem too let go completely of his hate, or his selfish urge for extreme power."

"I do not understand."

"Long ago before you were born, if Deeja would have attained this power such as you have, he would have killed anyone who stood in his way without mercy."

"But that does not sound anything like my father."

"Like I said my son, it was a long time ago."

"So this means he cannot have this change like me?"

"He can, in this I have no doubt. We are all different Deannar and a thing like this for him will take a bit longer, understand?"

"Yes grandfather."

"Good-very good, now lower you power level and release this new power, we must keep our power level low, remember?"

"Yes, of course grandfather." Deannar then releases the power of a super saiyan, powering back down to normal and then realizing that the luminous lights of completion we're flashing inside his training chamber. "Gr…grandfather?" Deannar studders in shock.

"Ha, ha. So you finally noticed the lights of completion flashing." Dannar says laughing softly.

"But grandfather, was I really that strong?" "Hummm, no Deannar, stronger. But do not concern yourself about this right now. Now we dine."

**Later** that night after dinner in Deannar's room, he found himself restless. He kept wondering what had happen to him earlier that day. _("__The change didn't hurt me in any way. It only made me better, stronger and faster. My senses became widen, reflexes sharpened and my stamina increased ten fold.")_

An at that very moment he wanted to feel it again. The only way he could change freely was inside Mount Misery where no one else could go or sense his power…on level fifty. That very same night he went there and when Deannar reached his destination. He didn't rush inside the level because he knew the sheer extreme weight would have crushed him. But then, Deannar thought too himself, _("__Maybe if I changed, just maybe I'll be strong enough to survive this level.") _So without a second thought Deannar dug inside his thoughts for that feeling of power.

Moments passed as he concentrated in a straining silence and searched his thoughts but he couldn't transform no matter how hard he tried, _("Where are you? I know that you are here. _Deannar says pausing for a minute thinking to himself…_("Why will it not wor- wait, at the time that I changed, I was angry.") _Just then he felt a familiar spark on why he was angry ran through his mind, _("No, I was furious.")_

And in that moment he transformed into a super saiyan using his anger and love for his sister to fuel his transformation, _("There, I have you now and believe me I will not let you go.")_ Deannar says silently to himself with a smile on his face and stepped inside level fifty.

When both of his feet were flat on the chamber floor, five hundred times normal gravity came crashing down around him all at once. Deannar fell on his hands and knees while straining to get to his feet. He could only intake short breaths of air but his lungs screamed for more. Deannar tried strenuously for fifteen minutes to standup straight and once he finally did, it took all of his strength he could muster just to keep from passing out. He stood there inside the doorway for twenty-five more minutes and couldn't take the ever-growing pressure anymore. So he backed out of the room.

Soon as Deannar was completely out of level fifty he fell to his knees and had no choice in powering down. While he sat there sweat poured from his body as he tried catching his breath, his breathing suddenly cuts off; for he knew he was not alone, "So young Deannar, son of Deeja and Zean-la. How was your outing?"

"Grandfather! How did you know I was here?" "When sneaking out, you must not just be silent as the wind but cover your tracks as well."

_{'__**The **__scene quickly flashes to Deannar's room showing the wind was blowing his window curtains to and fro.'} _

**Back** to Mount Misery…"Now, are you hurt?" Dannar asked reaching to help his grandson to his feet.

"Only my pride grandfather, for I could only be inside for a short time."

"O-really, then tell me Deannar. Is this level to much for you in your changed state?"

"I think I know you well enough to know that you already have the answers." Deannar says as he held his head up so his eyes meet his grandfathers'. Dannar just stood there looking back at him and didn't make a comment. Then Deannar lowers his head down and answers his grandfather's first question, "Yes grandfather, I think it is too much for me and right now my wit is useless as well."

"And I think it is not. You did stand to your feet, did you not?" "Yes grandfather." "Then tell this old man what your most difficult thing to do when you first entered."

"To stand." Deannar answers. "Yes and now you're second?"

Deannar thought to himself for moment and then answered, "My breathing!"

"Goood-veeery, goood and without the proper air supplied to the body it will not function correctly. So, do not be in any rush nor do not force what is so eager to come out. On your next visit-" Dannar turns around smiling and walks down the dark hallway, "-first learn how to crawl before walking, you do remember my teaching, do you not?"

Dannar disappeared into the darkness while the youngster thought long and hard on what his grandfather told him, (_"__Crawl before walking?")_

**Many** days pass, Deannar secretly went to the mountain in the early mornings. An with each day pass he would inch his way further and further inside of level fifty fully transformed. Finally one day he made it to center and on that day he sat there for thirty-eight minutes. On his second trip sitting, one hour.

**Within** twelve days Deannar mastered the art of breathing in five hundred times normal gravity. His sitting time was now twenty-six hours. He could've stayed longer that day but Deannar knew his parents or sister would come looking for him. So he left the chamber an crept by the other levels and made it back down too the level he suppose to be training on. And just before he could throw one punch on level nineteen.

"Deannar, there you are! I have been looking all over for you." A piercing voice says standing outside of his level.

When Deannar turns around he notices, "Nala, oh have you? Why did you not come here first?"

"I did silly, matter of fact; this is my fourth trip here in thirteen hours. Care to explain?"

"No Nala, I would not." "Deannar, you might as well tell me or shall I tell you where you have been myself?"

_("What, Nala knows where I have been?")_ Deannar says to himself with a surprised look.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you know I know. So how long have you been doing this?"

"I…I-"

_["Uh, Oh Deannar, Your Little Sister Knows Something About You. Will Deannar Confess His Secret Or Will He Try To Hide The Truth Even Further? The Only Way To Find Out Is To Read The Next, Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 6****True Lies** _["When We Left Deannar, His Little Sister Knew Something. Is His Secret Out? Just Stick Around And Find Out."]_

"So Deannar, you still refuse to tell me, huh? It is nothing to be ashamed of. No one cares if you and Soleena are seeing each other."

"What, Soleena and I…together? But Nala, I do not even like her."

"You can drop the act brother dear. She has told me many times over on how she liked you. An I do not believe you have been sneaking out of your room late at night for nearly two weeks for nothing."

"But, I-" Deannar stops and catches himself, then knows, _("__Nala thinks I have been wasting my time with Soleena and really do not know my secret. Hump, that is good, she now follows a false trail and that should keep her mind busy for some time.")_ -"Well, what can I say Nala. I can never seem to hide anything from you, now could I?"

"And you better believe it." Nala says cheerfully and flies back down to her place of practice.

"That was to close." Deannar says as he pulls his left arm back to begin his training with a punch. When he released his arm forward the luminous lights of completion filled the room, "What? I cannot be finished this level this soon. I have at least forty-two days of training on this level. Besides, I am not even transformed." Deannar said quickly then turns and walked out of his level and waited for the lights to go off. An when they did, he stepped back inside to make sure that the light didn't come back on but they did, _("__The rooms' sensor was correct._ He says standing they're wondering. _This is_ _amazing. I did not even throw one punch on level fifty.")_

But then he thought back on what his grandfather told him, _["Without the proper air supplied to the body, it will not function correctly. And you must learn how to crawl before walking."]_ -"I thought it was just another one of his riddles. But it was not, he was telling me to strengthen my insides first then my outer body will follow. Thank you grandfather, you are truly the wisest man I know."

Deannar took one giant step back and was out of level nineteen. He then flew up to level twenty and saw that no one was inside. So he slowly entered and his body didn't feel a difference between level nineteen or twenty. A big smile ran across his face, then he threw a quick kick and then the lights came on in here as well, "Simply, incredible. I did not even put any force into that kick." Deannar quickly turned and rushes to the next level. Six people were in there training so when he went inside he quickly threw two straight jabs with his right arm and the light came on. Everyone paused their training and looked around an wondered who has graduated to the next level. But before anyone could notice exactly who it was, Deannar had already left out and was on his way to the next level.

As the light went off, one out of six caught a glimpse of him running out, then asked the creature closest to it, "Hay Ragmu, did you know who that was?"

"Who Xia?" "So you didn't see'em?" "No, but for a split second I thought I felt Deannar's presence."

"Deannar? You mean Deeja's kid?"

"Yeah."

The two looked at each other a moment and says at the same time, "Nahhh!" Then they continued they're training while Deannar continued his by testing each level as he went higher and higher.

When Deannar arrived on level thirty-five, he knew he had to make this one quick because this is where his father now trained. Deannar knew the moment he stepped in his father would pick up his presence. But when he peeked inside, he found himself lucky. His father was sparing with Jurlus, Franok's father and there were a number of people inside. When the time came Deannar made his move by stepping in and in doing so he felt a slight pressure on his chest. So he turned his back quickly to everyone and powered up, so that a light purple aura surrounded him.

In Deeja's process of sparing he catches his sons' presence inside the room. An in disbelief his concentration brakes and when his guard is momentarily dropped, **"BASH!"**

Deeja was smashed in his face with one of Jurlus's heavy punches. Jurlus' blow knocked Deeja against the mountains far wall and soon after the levels' sensors came on, then off, "What? Someone has gone to the next level?" Deeja says rubbing the left side of his lower jaw as Jurlus flew over to him.

"You are a poor excuse for a sparing partner Deeja. If you keep this up, your son will no longer be riding your heels but wearing your boots."

"You can save that feeble excuse for a boast Jurlus and let us start this battle anew."

"So you like the taste of defeat Deeja? Then I have an endless supply of samples for your taste buds." Jurlus says as he stands ready and adds one more insult, "I hope you're hungry."

Deeja stands to his feet and powers up saying…"Starved!" Deeja then charges Jurlus and when they connect, a furry of fists and legs rained down on each man. While they fought Deeja couldn't shake the thought, _("My son, here? Impossible!")_

But little did Deeja know that he was right and wrong. Deannar was there, but not anymore. He now heads to level thirty-six and when he reaches up an over the balcony Deannar could not help but wonder, _("__Did father sense my presence? No, he could not have or he would be out looking for me right now.")_

Deannar peeped over the balcony's edge to see if his father was coming and when he saw that he didn't he breathe out a sigh of relief. Now that his father didn't follow, Deannar passed level thirty-six and does the same with three more levels. But with each level he had to use more and more force. When he reached level forty a combination of his strongest punches and kicks didn't make the light of completion come on. On this level Deannar knew he would actually have too train to make it passed it. So after a bath, good meal, and a full days rest he took on level forty for the day and for night Deannar would train on level fifty with the physical change of a super saiyan.

**For **four years Deannar trained and in that time has progressed nicely. He was now practicing secretly on level fifty-three as his normal self, meanwhile in his super saiyan form on level sixty-eight.

All was going smoothly until one early morning Nala awoke out of her sleep and thought to herself, _("__While I am up I could ask Deannar when he and Soleena are going to wed? Even though he is playing a good role that they are not talking.") _As soon as she stood straight up and stretched, her senses told her that, _("__He is not in his room, matter of fact he is not anywhere. Wait, this could only mean that he is inside Mount Misery, a place where no ones presence can be detected.")_ Nala raised up her left eyebrow while her mouth grew a sly grin…_("__Well Deannar, you_ _romantic fool. You and Soleena are having a night to yourselves. Aw…that is so swe-"")_ Nala's thoughts were cut short by her still wandering senses, _(__"Wait a minute, I can feel Soleena. She is in her room across the way. But if she is there, then why is my brother inside Mount Misery this early? The time for his training does not start for two hours more.")_

Nala folds her arms…"Hump!"-_("__Well, there is only one way to find out.")_ Nala dressed herself quickly without making a sound; then flew to the mountains' entrance and went inside. Soon as she entered Nala quickly flew to level twenty-eight to where Deannar told her, he was on last. When she looked inside no one was there she then began to wonder to herself, _("__Where is he then?") _She looks all around, then lastly over her head.

An when she did her eyes caught a faint yellow light flashing form far, far above. Her curiosity led her quickly to the ever-growing lights.

When she arrived at the yellow lights Nala noticed, "Deannar, is that you?" Nala says loudly. But he couldn't hear her from the loud noise inside of his chamber; for he was dodging his own energy blast.

Deannar had fired on the special level inner walls that reflected energy fire. An now twenty of his most deadly energy blasts were coming back at him at frightening speeds in all directions, _("__He cannot hear me. His energy blasts must be drowning out my words. Wow, look at him, he is moving so fast. This cannot be happening. Why is his hair yellow and eyes green? An this level he is on I know I flew pretty far up.")_ Nala looked to the top of the rooms' entrance and saw, "Level sixty-eight! No way is he practicing in six hundred and eighty times' normal gravity. This has to be so kind of trick. Maybe if I stepped inside I can get some answers."

Just as Nala was about to enter she stops because she now feels. "Grandfather, you are back!"

"Yes Nala, it is I and it would not be wise to enter." Dannar says floating down by her side.

"Why not, just because I am a girl?" "No Nala, because if you do, you would be surely killed." "So all of this is really happening and Deannar has some how changed into something else that can take that kind of pressure?"

"In a way, yes. He has changed and he must be in deep concentration not to feel our presence."

"You mean to tell me he can feel us while he is in side the practicing chamber?"

"Yes Nala, in this state he can do many things other saiyans can only dream of doing."

"How long has he been like this grandfather?" "Hum, maybe you should ask him yourself." Dannar says as he slowly raises his power level.

An from the depths of Deannar's very being he feels his grandfather and sister while still dodging his energy blasts. _("Grandfather and Nala, here? He must be back from his two-month venture.")_ But Deannar couldn't falter for a split second or he would be seriously injured, if he were hit, "Then this practice…is over." Deannar says, then a-lines himself up side down in mid air in the center of the hailing death coming his way. An in a blinding light he released an energy wave that destroyed all of the energy blasts, which came his way.

Soon after, the chamber fell silent, "So grandfather, we have another who knows our little secret? How was your trip?" Deannar says as he turns and lowers himself to the entrance looking at his grandfather and shocked siblings' face.

Dannar pauses and then answers, "O-yes, my trip. It was an interesting one but enough about me; your little sister now knows our secret but not as much as she should. Would you mind doing the honors and tell her how long you have been this way?"

"Yes grandfather."-_("__He is avoiding my first question and is hiding something.")_ Deannar says wondering to himself but didn't let on that he knew and kept talking…"It will be a great heaviness lifted from my shoulders to tell someone of this gift I have been rewarded and-" Deannar pauses as he now feels a strange new presence entering Naidacon's highest atmosphere.

"Deannar, what is the matter?" asked his grandfather.

Deannar turns then points, "There, in that direction. I feel something new almost upon the planets' surface. From this distance and inside the practice chamber, I could only guess what it is, but guessing is something I prefer not to do."

"Hummm, nor do I, but do not sense anything new on its way to Naidacons' surface. But that is the way your senses do pull your thoughts my son?" Dannar asks while wondering, _("That is in the direction of our two rising suns and I sense deeply that Deannar suspects I am not telling him tell whole truth in my words about my trip. My, my, he is getting better at his ever-sharpening senses.")_

"Maybe it is just me grandfather. It could be nothing." "Maybe, maybe not, but we shall investigate, take my hand." Deannar steps out of level sixty-eight and powers down to his normal self and then takes his grandfather's hand.

"Wow!" Nala says as she watches her brother change back to his old self.

"Now focus your mind on what you are sensing in that area."

"Yes grandfather."

Deannar does as Dannar requested, "Are you prepared my son?"

"Yes grandfather." Dannar then puts his two fingers together and places them in the center of his head. The two of them vanish. Within a blink of an eye, they both arrive close to where this new presence now lies; behind a large hill.

**Back **at Mount Misery standing on the outside of level sixty-eight, "O-no, you guys are not going to leave me out of this." Nala says as she leaps into the air over the balcony and flies down to the mountain entrance and quickly exits. Soon as Nala was outside she placed two of her fingers on her fore head. Then waits for a second to get a fix on their location, then, "There, I got you two!" she says as she to disappears and second later arrives next to them.

"Nala, I did not ask you to come." Dannar says quietly without turning to see his granddaughter.

"Yes I know grandfather, nor did you tell me to stay."

Dannar looked at his granddaughter and smiled, "Clever girl, I did not. But you will stay here behind this hill while Deannar and I go over its' peek, understand?"

"Yes grandfather." "Good-very good." Dannar and his grandson walked up the hill and observed down below. Only to see a smoking crater and at the center was a…"Saiyan sphere ship!" Dannar says with surprise.

"So this is what they look like. My father explained to me about his ship but never showed me what it looked like."

"Yes my son and it is empty but this one…is not, look!" A loud hissing sound came from the ship as its door slowly slid opened...

_["Who Could This New Presence Be? Could It Be Friend Or Foe? You'll See Next Time On Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 7**

**Hidden Enemy** _["A Lone Figure Appeared Standing On The Outside Of The Saiyan Ship..."]_

Dannar saw and thought to himself while staying low behind the hilltop, _("It is male saiyan and he has recently been in some sort of battle. His body is scared and he has somehow lost his tail. But there is no doubt he is a pureblooded saiyan and Deannar sensed this long before I did. You have improved much sooner than I had anticipated my son.")_ Dannar then notices his face a bit clearer as the smoke rises and realizes, _("This saiyan looks nearly like Deeja…hum, I wonder.")_

Dannar ponders as he looks over to his grandson but is interrupted by the stranger's voice, "I know you are out there, I can feel you!"

"He can feel us grandfather?" Deannar asks very quietly.

Dannar placed his hand on his chin and wonders some more, _("This is no ordinary saiyan. He can actually feel our presence without using technology-")_ Dannar's train of thought brakes as the unknown saiyan speaks once more looking in all directions, "I don't mean you any harm, you can come out now!"

"Go a head Deannar, go and meet our new visitor." Dannar says smiling.

Deannar wraps his tail around his waist; holding his head up proudly saying, "Yes grandfather."

And as his body rose in the air, Dannar grandfather grabs his ankle. "Do not take flight, walk. We must not give advantage to anyone who could be a threat."

"Yes grandfather." Deannar says descending to the ground and walks up and over the hill very quietly.

While the new but older saiyan continued to look around, Deannar came closer and closer. He was now close enough to see that this saiyan didn't have a tail.

The saiyan then made a complete circle and finally they both saw each other clearly, "Wow! You snuck up on me like a pro! Hi there, my name is Goku." Goku said walking closer to the young man holding out his hand.

Deannar says nothing but stares at this saiyan named Goku thinking to himself, _("Hum, his face looks familiar to me.")_

"What's yours?" asked Goku. "Your face?" "My face? What about it?" Goku says placing his right hand on his face and feels cuts and bruises, "Awe, don't worry about it, that can heal."

"No, now I can see it clearly. It looks like my fathers'." "Your what?" "His fathers' young warrior." Dannar says walking from the top of the hill. "I am Dannar and this is my grandson Deannar. Do you know Deeja, Goku?"

"Well Dannar, I never heard of-" Goku pauses because he notices…"Oh wow! You have a tail Deannar and it's all white. That's strange; I thought my son was the only half-saiyan anywhere."

"That I am and you are a full blooded tailless saiyan, and you call me, strange."

"Now Deannar, do not be rude." Dannar says in a stern voice.

Deannar tilted his head downward saying…"Sorry grandfather and sorry Goku if I have disrespected you in any way."

"Hay don't sweat it Deannar and losing my tail is a long story." "Well, we are about to have breakfast Goku. You can explain that long story then with my family and I, if you do not mind?" Dannar asks with a wrinkle smile.

"O-boy, would I. I'm starved!" "And you can also tell us on how you came to this world." "Sure thing Dannar but how far do we have to go? I'm really hungry." Goku says rubbing his growling stomach.

"Hum, this is the Hanlees valley and I have not been here in years." Dannar says looking around holding his chin, "Let…me…see-Ah yes; about sixteen thousand in that direction." Dannar says using his finger as a guide.

"Sixteen thousand miles!" yells Goku. "No need to be alarmed young warrior. My people and I may not be very strong but we do have a quick means of transport. Deannar, you will take Goku to the dinning hall. I will be there shortly with your sister."

"Yes grandfather."

**While** Naidacon's two suns crept up and over the horizon Deannar walked over to Goku and grabbed his left wrist. An without hesitation place his two fingers in the center or his forehead and whisked themselves away.

**In** a flash they both stood in front of the dinning hall, "Wow-wee! Sixteen thousand miles just like that!" says the excited Goku.

Deannar looked at Goku strangely and wonders…_("This saiyan, Goku is getting stranger at every turn. A simple transport with the 'Instant Transmission Technique' amazes him so.")_

The saiyans from the inside of the dinning hall stopped eating for their senses picked up a strange presence, "Deeja, what is the matter? Do not tell me that you are finished. You would usually eat a couple dozen servings of food before you have filled." Zean-la says looking at her now distracted husband. She didn't begin to understand until she looked around and saw that all of the saiyans has ceased eating. They just sat there at first, then slowly turned their heads towards the dinning hall entrance staring.

Deeja then moved out of his seat and walked towards the entrance as the rest of his crew followed, "Deeja, where are you all going?" asked Zean-la with a concerned expression.

When Deeja and his group stepped out of the dinning hall doors, they saw his son healing a male saiyan. Goku's head was down as he watched and asked, "Uh Deannar, what are you doing? And why are your hands glowing that green color?"

Deannar says nothing and finishes healing Goku. Within fifteen seconds all of his opened wounds were healed completely, "Whoa, so that's what you were doing. Man, I feel great! You guys are full of-"Goku's words were cut short for what his eyes saw when he looked up. **"Radditz! **What are you doing here? I could have sworn me and Piccolo finished you off back on earth a while back. I guess I was wrong and it looks to me like you brought some friends with you this time."

Deeja's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. He'd only seen his little brother once, since Goku was a baby on planet Vegeta, "Kakarot?" Deeja says in amazement.

"So you do remember me huh? Well that's good because it's different this time. An believe me, I won't underestimate your power levels, even if they don't feel like much." Goku knew all to well about the ruthlessness of his older brother Radditz and wasn't taking any chances. The ground around him suddenly began to shake as Goku screams…**"YERRAAAH!" **In a blink he transforms into a super saiyan.

The transformation stunned them all but not out of fear, but from sheer excitement. They also felt and knew that Goku was misled and didn't know the truth about them, so they didn't try to defend themselves nor did they attack him.

Well, not all of them were so understanding, namely Deannar; and his shock didn't last long. _("He tricked me. Goku acted on my ignorance and lead me to believe that he was friendly. Well that is all right, I too have a surprise.")_ Deannar says to himself as he quickly leaped between Goku and his father knowing that Goku was far too powerful for any of them to stop and he was the only one capable of stopping this new menace, "Not to worry father, I will not let you or anything in this world come to any harm."

"Deannar, what are you-?" **"RRREEEYYAA!"** Deeja's words were drowned out by son's screams.

As the power of a super saiyan rushes through Deannar's body, Goku realizes something to himself a little too late…

_("Deannar's transforming into a super saiyan, I can feel it. And he just called Radditz his father, but Dannar said Deeja was his father.")_ Goku pauses for a second then says realizing the truth…"Uh-oh."

Before Deannar's transformation was complete the ground around him began to split and crack like streams of lighting. An soon, in blink of an eye there were now two super saiyans standing across from each other, _("I...I can't believe his power level, it's so high. If I am reading him correctly, I think he's even stronger than me and his just a kid.") _Goku says to himself, for he was unable to move his mouth from the shock on how strong Deannar was. Before Goku could prepare himself for Deannar's attack he held out his right hand and tries too speak, "Deannar wait, there's something not right-" Deannar quickly places two fingers to the center of his forehead and disappears, "-about...this?" Goku says as he watches Deannar vanish.

_["Oh No Goku, You Shouldn't Have Done That. Because You're Not Fighting Freiza, It's A Young Super Saiyan And A Very Powerful One At That. Will Goku Be Able To Explain Himself In Time, Or Is It All Out War? It's All Going To Be Given To You In The Next, Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 8**

**Sins Of The Father**

_["This Is Not Good Goku, Not Good At All. You Have A Young An Seems To Be More Powerful Super Saiyan Breathing Down Your Neck. I Think You Better Try An Says Something Creative And Smooth Out The Situation..."] _

_("He's gone and I can't feel him anywhere. But how can this be, no one can drop their power level that far without dying or could he?")_ Suddenly Goku catches a small glimpse of Deannar's presence to his left leaving his thoughts, then he looks in that direction.

Without further notice…**"SMASH!"** Deannar surprises Goku with a blurring straight left jab knocking him nearly a hundred feet away, until Goku rolls with the blow by skidding on the ground completely over his back, then the back of his neck and head onto his hands.

Just with the power of his arms he pushes his body into the air. An when Goku lands on his feet Deeja cries out, "Deannar, stop! Stop fighting your Uncle Kakarot and get over here…now!"

Goku couldn't see Deannar but he sure could feel him. Goku felt Deannar behind him and when he turned around Deannars' fist was inches away from his face. The moment their green eyes meet they both say at the same time, "Uncle!"

Deannar disappears from in front of Goku and then reappears in front of Deeja, "Father, I-"

"No need to explain anything at this time my son. There are other things that should be cleared first." Deeja says looking at Goku in the distance.

Soon as Deeja finishes what he was saying, his son powered down to his normal self. Goku then wipes a trickle of blood from his mouth and rubs the back of his neck, an wonders to himself while powering down…_("Man, what do they feed this kid. If he would hit me a little bit harder, I could've been knocked out cold. Or if I didn't brace myself from his attack when I felt him. He could have taken my head clean off while I was a super saiyan.")_

Then out of nowhere, "I agree with Deeja!" yells Dannar standing in the dinning hall doorway with Nala together holding the doors open. "Now come on in everyone and receive your fill! You first Goku, you are not just our guest, you are family."

Goku takes a short flight, and then lands inside the small crowd and walks pass them going inside the dinning hall. Deannar follows behind Goku but is pulled to the side by his grandfather before he could go inside with everyone else and asks in a low voice, "Why did you not show your true strength my son?"

"Grandfather, how did you know I held back?" "There is very little I do not know my son and that could be a gift or a curse. Now Deannar, answer my first question."

"It was because I did not want a possible more powerful enemy to have that advantage over me of knowing my full strength."

"Good-very good Deannar, your strength is not the only thing that is improving. Now go, go inside and take your seat at the family table."

"Yes grandfather."

Deannar and his grandfather walked inside and sat down an soon after, tray after tray of food was brought to them. And before Goku sat down an began to feed his hungry stomach, he spoke out loud, "Before I begin to eat, I must tell everyone that I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Yes Kakairot, we all know and understand; now sit down and eat your fill. You thought I was our older brother Radditz and your reunion with him was not a pleasant one."

"I guess my actions proved that point, huh?" "Maybe, but to know you have achieved a pentacle very few of us saiyans have not even begun to grasp, well not including my son is very invigorating. Now sit and eat, all will be explained after breakfast."

"Thanks." Goku says sitting down in his seat. Goku and the rest of the saiyans soon began to eat and eat they did. After the first set of breakfast trays came out and emptied, another set came. Then another and another until, "MMM, this is great! I don't know what it is but it's delicious." Goku says gulping down a spoon full of food. All of them thought it was refreshing to see how Goku acted; it was so cheerful and carefree. After twenty-three serving of food Goku looks over to his brother and says with a mouth full of food, "So, if you're…not Radditz, then…gulp! You must be Deeja?"

Deeja put down his spoon and pushed his plate forward, then wipes his mouth with his napkin and answers…"Yes, I am one of your older brothers. Our father is Bardock, a child of planet Vegeta…"

Deeja filled Goku in on how he and his crew arrived there an when finished, Goku told them how he also got to they're new world…"It was all because of Freiza." Goku says with a mean look.

There was murmuring amongst the saiyans and the creatures that were once in Freiza's service, "Silence, all of you!" shouts Deeja and when the crowd fell silent, "Continue Kakarot." Deeja says wanting to hear more.

Goku told them about his home earth, the dragon balls and their prince Vegeta, "So Kakarot, our prince is still alive and you have destroyed Lord Freiza; the creature who has ruled over our race with an iron fist for decades?" Deeja says folding his arms.

"Yeah, I did. He left me no other choice." "I bet he did not; to lose twice in less than fifty years was too much for him to bear. Well enough about him, you said something about the ship you arrived here in. Is it still intact Kakarot?"

"Yeah, it is." "Good, now Lo?" Deeja says looking to his old friend.

"Yes Deeja." "Go and retrieve the information-chip from his ship. If I am correct, everything we have not seen since we came too this world should be on it. Nala will show you the way, since she was with master Dannar and not here dinning with us where she was suppose to be." Deeja says while looking crudely at his daughter.

Nala looked back at him with an uneasy smile, "Go to the sphere ship Nala, Lo will trace you there."

"But father, why can I not do this on my own?"

Deeja's eyes then tighten while saying…"Go-" "-To the sphere ship, got it" Nala quickly finish saying, and then disappears.

**Half** a second later, Nala arrives at the sphere ship. A few seconds more, Lo appears an a question is asked of him…"So uncle Lo, what is a…information chip?"

Lo made his way to the sphere ship, then went inside and explained to Nala about the chip, "The ships' information chip is a recording of everything that has happen since we arrived on this planet."

"Like what?"

Lo wraps his fingers around what he was searching for, in addition to giving it a light gentle tug, the chip was rested in the center of his hand while answering, "The truth."

**Lo** together with Nala, both vanish. When they arrive back to the dinning hall Lo saw his brother Hy carrying a holo-screen inside. They both went inside behind him and saw that all the tables were arranged differently. The dinning area was looking more like a theater, because people were crowded inside and has taken seats. Lo went over to his brother and began talking with him while Nala looked further throughout the crowd an soon saw her brother and grandfather, but didn't see her father or new uncle. She then walks over to them, "What is going on grandfather? And where is father and uncle Kakarot?"

"Look around you child." Dannar says while she does, he then continues, "Those creatures are all here to see what they're pasts' had to hold. Many will witness the wrongs in their former selves. Many will feel the pain, which they have caused others. But most of all, many will try to make amends for that pain, no matter if there lives must be no more in that willing process."

"Grandfather, if you already know these things, why not just tell them first?" asked Nala.

"Experience my daughter. There is no better teacher than that. They must all see with new eyes and new directions on they're past evil ways, understand?"

"I think I do grandfather." Nala says scratching her head with a confused look on her face.

"And for your first question Nala, your father has taken your uncle into the main house too fresh him up and find new clothes for him to ware, for we all await here for their return."

**Momentarily** Goku, Deeja and his wife walked into the now over crowded dinning hall, "Jeez Deeja, did all of these creatures serve Freiza?" Goku asks.

"Yes Kakarot, we all have. Except for Zean-La, her father and the Naidacon's first generation of children."

Soon as Deeja finishes his talk with Goku, he glances at Lo who was standing near the holo-screen and slowly nodes his head. Lo quickly bends down and presses a single button on the holo unit, then inserted the chip of valued information. The 3-D image screen came on and to every one inside saw the destruction of each of their home worlds at the hand of someone they all served without question…Freiza.

A thick wall of mixed emotions filled the room, but no one made a sound until Nala's broke the silence, "Please, someone. Turn it off! I can not stand the sight of this!"

But no one did, so she began to walk towards the exit. Deeja grabs her and turns her back to the scene of mass eradication of life. Nala held her head down quickly, "Raise your head Nala and bare witness to the countless slaughter of billions upon trillions. Look at what Freiza was, what…I was. And make sure with your powers that it does not turn you into what we were."

"Father, you did those things? You took the lives of harmless innocents?" Nala says opening her eyes while snatching away from her father.

"Yes." Deeja says without a second thought. "Then all that you taught Deannar and I was a lie? Just another way to mold us into something you wanted, like a bowl of clay?"

Deeja walked in front of his daughter and gently grabs the top of each of her arms, "My daughter, there is no excuse for what I have done in my past and-"

"Take your hands off of me!" "Nala, you must listen. I know you are angry at me-" "I said-" Every emotion inside of Nala was entangled into one. Love, hate, confusion, mistrust and all of it, cannot- will not, be contained, "-take…your…hands…off of me!"

The power inside of her was now nearly pass their normal limits, then in a few seconds, beyond even that. And now the very ground beneath every ones feet began to vibrate violently. Deeja felt this also but refuses to let go and soon saw Nala's hair began to stand on end and flash from white to gold.

Deannar stood beside his grandfather a short distance away an felt and knew, "Grandfather, the change of a super saiyan is almost in Nala's reach!"

_["What Did I Tell You Z-Fans, The Hits Just Keep On Knocking You Out Of Your Shoes. And If Deeja Doesn't Let Go Of His Daughter, The Last Thing He's Going To Worrying About Is Losing His Foot Ware. So Be Here For The Next Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties.]_

**Ch: 9** **A Female Super Saiyan?**

_["In The Last Episode Nala Was Seemed To Be Going Through A Few Changes..."]_

"Grandfather, Nala is making the change!"

"I see Deannar and I suspect your father knows it as well." Dannar says with little concern.

"But if he does not release her, he maybe killed!" "Deeja knows this as well my son but does not care. In one-way or another we all must atone for our sins. I guess this is one way he can make some good out of it, by giving your sister a gift from father to daughter. By not letting her go and at that point she will achieve something most saiyans will never have."

Goku stood beside them watched and knew, "Deeja let go of your daughter! She's at a state of mind where your life could be at serious risk, even if she isn't trying to hurt you!"

"I know the risk in what I am doing Kakarot, but I will not leave her like this. She is almost there; it's all or nothing Kakarot!"

Dannar gave a silent order for everyone to leave the dinning hall and without question they all do what he requested. The only ones who stayed were Dannar and his family, "Father, what is going on? What is happening to Nala?" Zean-la asked.

"All will be explained to you later my daughter but we must leave this instant."

"But grandfather, we can not leave them." "I do not intend to." Dannar says grabbing each one of their arms, then adds, "But you must have faith." Then whisked themselves away.

Deeja looks pass his daughter and watches the trio disappear, "Kakairot, Dannar has taken the rest of my family out of here. I suggest you do the same before Nala finishes her transformation!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you two!" "Kakairot, there is not much time!" Deeja says as he powers up so that a light blue aura surrounded him, then finishes, "Because it is taking everything I have just to hold her at this stage!"

In a split second Goku transforms into a super saiyan while Nala's moving power begins to shake the place apart, "Now listen to me! I can survive her transformation; you on the other hand, may not!"

**Back** outside four hundred feet away, the large crowd watched and waited silently, until finally their wait, was over, **"BOOOOM!"** A single but very large explosion erupts from inside the dinning hall, leveling everything for nearly two hundred and fifty-feet. "Grandfather, is my father alright?" Deannar asks as the debris fell and the smoke quickly began to clear.

Dannar looks to his grandson and spoke without looking at him, "Long before you born my son, I told Deeja that he would have to make difficult choices in his near future and that his loyalties will be tested. So your question is not is he all right? It is…did he pass his test?"

The smoke almost instantly dissipated, because of Nala's power surging out ward. She was standing where the dinning halls use to be. Dannar watched his granddaughter holds on to her next evolutionary stage of her life, "Yes my son, he has passed." he says with a wrinkle grin.

"But where is he? I do not feel him or Uncle Kakarot."

Dannar looked to his left then too his right and then turned around in a complete circle while holding a smile, "Nor your mother."

Deannar paused for a moment then says…"O, now I see." And within seconds Zean-la, Goku and Deeja reappears ten feet away from the massive gathering. Everyone eyes then looked towards Nala as she stood there gritting her teeth, holding on to her new climatic change. Sparks of white-hot electricity went in all around her body while tears ran down her cheek, "She did it grandfather and it seems she has went above a normal super saiyan." Deannar says calmly with a straight face.

"Good-very, very good." Dannar adds with a wide grin. As Goku looks on he feels Nala's power and knows inside his mind, _("No way! A female super saiyan and her power level, it to, is even stronger than a regular super saiyan…namely me. I didn't even know it could go any higher. Goku then looks towards the crowd of beings and wonder some more. All of these creatures' power levels here are low and so was Nala and her brother's. First, they can transport themselves thousands of miles in a split second. Then they're children are super strong. Man, how many other secrets do these guys have?")_

But before the over excited Goku could finish his thoughts. Nala powers-down without it being her first choice and falls to her knees onto the scorched plain. As the ground stopped shaking, "Go to your sister Deannar and teach her the way as I guided you." Dannar says placing his left hand on Deannars' right shoulder while looking at him.

"But grandfather, I am not ready too teach." "Yes you are, for there is nothing more I can teach you." Dannar said as he turns his head back to Nala and merely watches her momentarily, then turns and begins walking away and asks, "Understand?"

Deannar breathes in deeply while holding his head up high, then answers, "Yes grandfather." He then flies over to his sister, just as the eager Goku runs and catches up to Dannar an walks on the side of him.

The two of them walked off together in silence but Goku's curiosity got the better of him. "Uh, Dannar?" Goku asked receiving Dannar's attention.

"Yes Goku." Dannar says not looking his way.

"What is this place?"

"Why, it is Naidacon." "Yes, I know that but-"

"Goku, you must trust me on this, the less you know; the better." Dannar says then pauses for a moment while looking around them making sure they were alone.

And when he saw that they were, he continued but in a low voice, "I know what you are about to ask and my answer to your future question…is no."

Goku then looks at Dannar strangely thinking…_("__Man, how does he know what I'm about to say an haven't even said it yet?")_

"Goku, do not think for a second that I do not trust you, but fighting is not skin deep with you and all your kind. It is in your blood and I see that same look in your eyes, as I saw in Deeja years ago. You want to train here and learn how to strengthen your skill."

"Yes, I do. But how did you know that?" "Like I told my grandson and many others, there is very little I do not know and it can be a gift or curse."

"So what you saying is if you teach me what you know, I would some how be putting my life in danger."

"In a way yes and no. What I would be doing is putting your entire galaxy in peril."

"But how would you be doing that Dannar?" "There is a storm coming Goku, you and your solar system should not get caught in its' path."

"A storm? You mean danger, don't you? You're saying Naidacon is in some kind of danger?"

"Though I wish it was not true, but yes and that is only part of it."

"You mean to tell me there's more?"

"More than what you think young warrior and this is why you can not stay here for long."

"Why Dannar? I would like to stay here and fight along side a family I never knew existed. And some how I know I'm not even close to your strength, even as a super saiyan. I pick up on your power-level when I was transformed, it's off the scale but if you teach me-"

"I am truly sorry but I can not full fill your request; besides young warrior, your fate lies else where, not here on Naidacon." Goku stopped walking and stood in silence with his head raised to the sky, "There is no need to feel disappointed. I said I would not teach you but there are something I can show you. A little something I have shown the others." Dannar says smiling while placing two of his fingers in the center of his forehead.

**Seven** and a half months have passed and Goku's time on the planet Naidacon was up. He was halfway inside his ship and before getting completely inside. Goku waves to his new family and friends, "Good thing Porunga couldn't just snatch me away from Naidacon when my friends and family tried to wish me back or I wouldn't have learned as much as I did."

"No Kakarot, he could not. It proves that Dannar is even more powerful than your mystic wish-dragons but remember, no one must know of this place and of who showed you your new skill."

"Don't worry Deeja, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. Good by Nala, Deannar and Zean-la. I hope we all get a chance to meet again one day. An thanks for the new clothes you guy gave me to ware back home. I'll never forget you!"

"Never say never, young saiyan warrior." Dannar says under his breath as he looks into Goku's eyes.

While Goku enters his ship, Dannars' eyes turned a glowing light gray. Within three seconds Goku was thrust into Naidacons' upper atmosphere and without warning Goku's eyes then also turned glowing light gray.

**Now** back down on the planets' surface, Dannar says a few words in an almost hypnotic way while looking at the tiny star sized saiyan ship, "Yes, you will forget."

An at the same moment Goku repeats Dannar's words as if in some kind of trance. "I…will…forget."

Just after Goku words, Dannar brakes contact and his eyes turn back a sandy-brown while Goku falls fast asleep, _(__"You must sleep now my son. I have given you false memories on how you came by learning your new technique you now hold inside you. But only for your own protection, have a safe journey Goku; until we meet again.")_ Dannar says to himself as he and all the others watch Goku's ship disappear into deep space.

_["Alright Z'ites, Goku Is Finally On His Way Back Home. But From The Looks Of Things He Has Gotten A Quick But Needful Case Of Amnesia. Is It Enough Too Keep The Earth Out Of Harms Reach? Some How I Doubt It, You'll Have To Find Out Next Time On Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 10** **Clear And Present Danger** _["We Now Venture Forward Into The Present, Where The Beginning Of The End Of The Dreaded Majin-Buu Has Taken Place."]_

**Two** weeks after the aftermath and all of the Z-fighters: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Tein, a bald Krillin, Eighteen, Yamcha and even Videl were all training together. They trained in one of Bulma's father large training areas where the walls, ceiling and floor were made of six-foot re-enforced steel. Goku and Vegeta were sparing together and both of them were powered up to a normal super saiyan. Their sparing match has been going on for forty minutes and no punches, kicks or concentrated energy blasts have been landed on either opponent.

"Kakarot, I know you are better than this!" Vegeta says trying to hit Goku.

"And so are you Vegeta. I can tell that you're holding back also."

"Yes, you are correct Kakarot." Vegeta says as he discontinues the fight and looks around at everyone else who was sparing together. There was Gohan vs. Piccolo and Krillin, Yamcha vs. Tein, Trunks going against Goten and lastly Eighteen vs. Videl. And he also knew that, "We are all holding back our true powers Kakarot. How about we all get out of this highly populated city and find a place that is a little bit more quite, agreed?" Vegeta says with a sly grin on his face as he looks back to Goku.

Goku smiled back to Vegeta…"Agreed." He then looked at everyone and adds, "Hey guys, me and Vegeta were wondering if you wanted to go to a place, a little less populated; so we can all train a little more freely. If, you know what I mean?" Goku said ending with a wink.

Everyone was more than happy to do so, but no one could figure out where to go. So they all turned their head to the one person who might have a clue, "Hay Piccolo, do you have any ideas?" asked Goku.

"Hump, sure. I might know a few places. Follow me."

As they all take flight out of the nearest skylight, Gohan flies next to his father an asked…"Hey dad, isn't Pan going to be upset when she gets back from circling the world and find us gone?"

"Yep, and so is your mother Gohan."

**Thirty** minutes later, they all land in an open field one hundred acres wide with not a soul in sight for miles around, "So, how's this? Is this secluded enough for you guys or what?" Piccolo says with a serious look.

Gohan taps Piccolo's on his shoulder and points in the direction of thirty feet in mid air above them. It showed Vegeta and his father powering up to super saiyan two cutting each other no slack, "Does that answer your question Piccolo?"

"Hump, sure does but does it answers yours?" Piccolo says as he cuts his eyes towards Krillin and nodes his head.

When Krillin notices this he immediately understood and nods back at him. Within a split second the three of them were again, engaged in battle. Then when this was seen by the others, the rest of them followed suit by powering up and trying to best one another other, an this time no one was holding back.

These separate battles lasted over an hour, until a quarter sized gray spiral appeared out of thin air. No one noticed it with their eyes but the powered up super saiyan two Goku did. He suddenly stopped sparing with Vegeta for a moment.

"What is the matter Kakarot is the pain to great for you or are you tired?" Vegeta says, as both saiyans stood on air bruised and bloody.

"No, not really Vegeta. To tell you the truth, I'm just getting warmed up."

"Good, because so am-" Vegeta says but is cut short because he too now feels this strange force tugging at his scenes…"Kakarot, I do not mean to spoil our match. But do you feel that?" Vegeta says looking all around him.

"Yeah, I do and it seems to be coming from all around us. I can't seem to get a direct fix on it." Goku says cutting his eyes from side to side.

"Neither can I." says Vegeta.

Just then the small gray spiral suddenly expanded ten feet into a large vortex but it wasn't sucking anything into it. It just sat there spinning on air and was now seen an felt by all and the feeling wasn't a good one.

"Guys, heads up!" screams Goku.

The only thing they all could do was stare at it and wait.

"I have a bad feeling about this Piccolo." Krillin says floating near by.

"For once Krillin, I think you're right. Because this is no ordinary natural event happening before our eyes."

"Boy Piccolo, you sure do have an eye for the obvious." "That's not what I am taking about Krillin. This weird feeling, I know everyone else; including yourself can feel."

"Yeah it's bad, so what else is new?" "You've felt it before. Hell, we all have."

Krillin stood there for a moment and concentrated an when he finished, "Mmm, nope; you're wrong Piccolo. I've never felt anything like this."

"Yes Krillin, you have. The reason that it feels different is because it has somehow twisted and that could only mean-" Piccolo quickly closed his eyes tightly and held his head down while biting hard down on his teeth, trying to hold back his emotions of dread.

Videl slowly leaves android Eighteens' side and drifts towards Gohan in mid air, an yells to him while looking at Piccolo, "Gohan, what's eating at Piccolo?"

"I-" Before Gohan could utter an answer to his wife, energy beams came flying out of the vortex and one of them struck Videl in her back. The blast of energy went throughout her body like a surge of purple electricity, rendering her unconscious.

"Videl!" Gohan screams as he watches Videl's body fall slowly. Her body then steadily started to pick up speed rushing to meet the unforgiving ground below.

Gohan quickly transforms into a super saiyan and in a tenth of a second he catches her before she hits the ground. Videl laid not moving in his arms as he lowers her to the grassy field. Just then more blasts of energy came flying out of the swirling vortex. Tein, Piccolo, Krillin, Eighteen and Yamcha; were dodging the streams of energy that was heading straight for them.

None of the Z-fighters were hit and to answer the misplaced energy beams twenty-four humanoid robotic creatures hurled themselves out of the vortex followed by their leader. It looked more human than robot.

As its body completely moved out of the gray doorway of matter, it began pressing buttons on the top of its wrist. Then the doorway behind what now was clearly seen was some sort of robotic-man. He began to press more buttons, an without warning six out of the twenty-four robotic creatures attacked in one wave going after the none saiyans. Goku didn't move or try to help his friends in any way, for he knew something greater was a foot.

Gohan slowly and gently laid Videl's head on the ground while grabbing her wrist and felt her pulse.

"Thank goodness you're alive. Now you just lie here, I'll be back for you soon." Gohan says as he kisses his wife on the forehead.

Goku looks down at his son while powering down to his normal self he yells, "Gohan, don't! Power-down and regroup on Vegeta and me!

"But dad-"

"No buts, Gohan get over here, now!"

Vegeta stares at Goku and wonders…_("Kakarot knows something is wrong and so do I. I can tell just by looking at him that his saiyan blood thirst for battle and so does my own. But we both hesitate, knowing that these strange creatures are here for a purpose. An we will not go off half cocked and let others suffer for our mistakes.")_ When Vegeta finishes what he was thinking he instantly yells out, "Trunks! Goten! Get over here and power down to your normal selves!"

As Gohan, Trunks and Goten meet up with their fathers, "Dad, Vegeta, what's up?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah dad, what's wrong with you and Goku? You two have cold feet or something?" Trunks asks while he and Goten were still powered up to super saiyan level. Vegeta doesn't answer his son but gives him a foul look, "Ok, ok powering down." Trunks quickly powers down with Goten following suit without a word.

As the five Z-fighters labeled as none saiyans all do battle; this left the sixth robotic creature to a more vulnerable prey, Videl. But for it's carelessness it didn't know that Gohan noticed its intention.

"Oh no you don't!" Gohan says as he quickly transforms back into a super saiyan. An before the metallic creature could lay one hand on Videl. Gohan's fists burst through its chest plate from behind and with one mighty flex of Gohans' awesome power; blows the robotic creature to pieces, **"BOOM!"**

Soon after, the rest of the Z-team finishes off the rest of six, "Piccolo, even though we just beat those guys into scrap metal. I don't feel any better."

"That's because of one thing and one thing only Krillin-" Piccolo says as the leader of the robotic group began pressing a series of buttons on his wrist again in the distance. "-That was just the first wave. I'm betting the next one is going to be a lot harder." And with Piccolo's words complete another group of six robotic creatures came rushing at them. _["Who Is Attacking The Unsuspecting Z-Fighters And What Is Goku And Vegeta Waiting For, An Not Trying To Help Their Friends? Well, Just Be Here Next Time To Find Out On Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 11** **Wave Number Two**

_["Once More The Z-Fighters Ready Themselves For An Even Tougher Battle And Gohan Seems To Have Taken Videl's Place. But Will His Strength Be Enough? The Only Thing I Can Say Is Keep Reading Z-Fans"]_

While the determined Gohan and Z-fighters fight on, "Dad, why are those guys attacking everyone but us?" asks Trunks.

As the leader of the robotic squad slowly drifts towards the four saiyans Vegeta answers, "I do not know son, but from the looks of things, we might be getting some answers."

When the leader was close enough he stopped in place he spoke with a calm smooth voice, "Why do you not fight saiyans? By now you would have joined in the battle for shear amusement. Maybe my first and second wave of Iccanoids bore you, yes?"

"Sorry chrome-dome but I am not playing your game." Vegeta says folding his arms.

"Well prince Vegeta, you surely enjoyed playing Freizas' games, when you were in his service." "What?" Vegeta gasp and wonders…_("__Who is this creature and how does he know_ _about me, an Freiza?")_

"I can imagine what you are asking yourself Vegeta, but I have detailed files on you. An also have scan images of the others showing that they have saiyan blood coursing through their veins, well except the one known as Kakarot, he is pure. I am Eider. I would ask you all to give up but I would not want to insult you; nevertheless it would save you a lot of pain."

_{'Eider was a tall thin creature with an iron plate where his hair should have been.'}_

Moments later from behind him, a loud boom erupts over his right shoulder, **"KA-BOOOM!"** Eider knew what that sound was, it was the last of his second wave being destroyed. He immediately holds up his right wrist and began pressing more buttons, an when he was complete. "You are all excellent fighters. I congratulate you on defeating my second wave but I assure you all. You will not get passed my third."

Eider then pressed one last button and the wave of six more Iccanoids came at the Z-team. "Awe man, as if that second wave of tin-cans didn't take all I had." Krillin says with low shoulders.

"Suck it up Krillin. We must hold!" "Hold for what Tein?"

Before Tein could reply, Piccolo flies close saying while powering-up, "Tein's right Krillin, I figured it out as well. If we can take this lot out it will leave less for Goku and the others to deal with, because at this rate...the best should be kept for last."

And now the third wave clashes with the Z-fighters. With speed and strength added twice as strong as the last, the Z-team began to fall one-by-one. First to fall was Yamcha; he was blind-sided by a curved energy beams. Followed by Eighteen, she was shot in the back. Then Krillin, coming to her aid.

This only left Tein, Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan quickly finishes off two of the creatures by using strength and speeds, even though their robotic bodies where much faster than what they use to be. Piccolo and Tein had a four against two battle, until both of them spilt themselves into two separate identical entities, making it a more even match. It was now two Piccolos' and two Tein's against the four super strong Iccanoids robots.

Goku notices that his sons' battle was over and quickly calls to him. "Gohan, now power-down and get over here!"

Gohan knew his dad well enough to come when called. So he flew to his father and powered-down. "Dad, what's the problem? We've got these guys on the ropes."

"O-really Gohan, then look over your shoulder." Vegeta says pointing behind Gohan.

As Gohan turns around he notices Piccolo and Tein falls to the ground…"If you would have listened before rushing into a fight too show off your powers. You would have noticed that the ringleader over there is reading the power you guys were giving off in battle. Using it to making what he calls his Iccanoids robots, more stronger." Vegeta says pointing past Gohan.

"Vegeta's right Gohan, that creep is using our powers against us." Goku says agreeing with Vegeta.

"Well guys, why didn't you say something in first place?" Gohan says and then in a blink quickly goes after Eider.

"Gohan!" Goku screams, but his son was already in motion to combat what he thought was the source of all their problems.

"Kakarot, Gohan knows better than to rush blindly into battle. What is his problem?"

"It's Videl, Vegeta. She has been hurt and so has Gohan's pride."

"Yes, I see now, and clearly understand his actions Kakarot."

"For now Vegeta, let's sit back and see how tough this Eider really is."

"Fine by me." Vegeta says while Gohan engages his enemy.

Gohan swung hard and fast with his left hand at the face of Eider. But only hit a force field that stood three inches around Eider's body causing no damage.

Eider then smiles, "So, this is the mighty power of the saiyan race? Hump, pathetic. But what else would I expect from a half-breed like yourself?" His taunts angered Gohan, so the youth reared back with his right fist and struck the force field even harder. Again the impact was absorbed by Eider's body shield, "Even your strongest blows will not protect your lovely wife from me, boy."

A sly smirk enters Gohans' face, "Who said anything about that was my strongest blow and don't for a second think that I don't know what you're trying to do."

"Really boy, then by all means, enlighten me." Says the over confident Eider.

"Gladly, you're trying to bait me into releasing more of my power to strengthen your own. But trust me, I have more than enough to handle you buddy." Gohan then backs away from Eider in mid air and powers-up leaving his hair black while red sparks crackled around his body, using this technique that the elder Kai taught him, **"HAAAYA!"** Gohan yells while completing his transformation, "Now Eider please, no pretty please let your little force field try an absorb this."

Gohan then draws back his left arm and holds it back while opening his fist, exposing his palm. In its center, a glowing white-yellowish color soon began to appear. Eider quickly holds his wrist panel up and took a reading on Gohan's power level and realizing in horror, _("__Th…that is too much power, but how is this possible? I anticipated them becoming a super saiyan but this was totally unexpected.")_

Gohan quickly jerks his arm forward releasing a concentrated blast of energy directly at Eider. Eider speedy avoids Gohan's blast but is caught off guard by the young mans increased speed. Eider was smashed in his face but his force field took the brunt of the blow. A blow that sent him reeling fifty feet into a near by cliff side of solid dark orange earth.

"That's right Gohan, get him!" screams his little brother Goten.

"Yeah, teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" Followed Trunks while Goku and Vegeta stood back with straight serious faces and observes the fight.

**Moments** later, Eider slowly crawls his way out of the crater in the side of the cliff side, then lifts his body out of the hole into the air cursing out loud. "This is an outrage! My force field is down! But it is specifically designed for absorbing any amount of physical energy, direct or indirectly thrown its' way. And channeling it back threw me making myself stronger!"

"Maybe your machinery had a defect Eider." Vegeta says smiling

"Or maybe you really didn't know what you were up against." Adds Goku.

"That may or may not be the answer but that does not mean I am beaten so easily." Eider says as he creeps threw the air towards Gohan.

"Well Eider, hearing that just put a smile on my face." Gohan says with a grin while he tightens both of his fists. An with just one gesture of attack from Eider, Gohan moved at lighting speed at him.

When they both made physical contact with each other, Eider swung about forty or fifty times at super speed directly at Gohan, but couldn't lay one punch on his untouchable target, "So, you are afraid to get hit by me whelp?" Eider says while swinging wildly.

Gohan answers by holding still and is met with a right and left fist to the face. Followed by a right fist to the stomach and with this blow to the mid-section made Gohan rear forward. Eider then takes advantage of this by striking Gohan in his back, with a double axe handle. Seconds after, Gohan's body struck the ground with earth shaking force making a hole the size of half a football field.

Silence rings out for a brief moment as Eiders' ego shoot pass the stars and a wide grin enters his face...

_["Oh No. Will Gohan Be The First Casualty? Find Out, On The Next Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 12**

**Eider The Unchallenged**

_["When We Last Left, Gohan Was Eating Dirt. Is Gohan Out Of The Fight So Soon? Well, Continue Reading To Find Out Z-Fans."]_

"Hah! Now which one of you upstarts is saiyan enough to face Eider the unchallenged?" Eider says with a swelled head looking at the remaining four saiyans as he lands twenty feet away from them.

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten all just stood there looking back at Eider knowing that his battle with Gohan was far from over, "Listen clown, maybe you do know something about me. But you know nothing about Gohan, because I know for a fact that he is far from being defeated."

"Oh and how can you be so sure about the boy, O-mighty saiyan prince?"

"For one, when Gohan was a mere boy, I witnessed him challenge a being that was a hundred times stronger than himself and that being name was Freiza. And yet he lives to tell the tale about surviving the ordeal on the planet Namek. Plus, several years later his power surpassed the being named Cell, who was many times stronger than Freiza. He is not a boy any more Eider, he is a man and a very pissed-off one at that." Then suddenly as Vegeta's words were finished the ground around them began to vibrate violently and with the shaking earth, a smirk appears on the right side of Vegeta's face.

With one mighty up-helve Gohan erupts from the ground, like a hot spring geyser, "Eider, I hope that wasn't your best; because if was…you're history!"

Gohan stops in mid air and stares looking down at his now trembling enemy, _("I cannot believe this. I put everything I had into those blows and yet he is unfazed. I must report this news to my mistress at once. And in order for me to do that I must quickly open an inter-dimensional portal and move past this upstart. I can do that by using the rest of the Iccanoids as a distraction._

Eider thought to himself as he lifts his control panel up, and coldly notices. _Blast, my forward lateral button has been damaged on my wrist-control panel and my link with the Iccanoids is severed. That means not only will I be alone in this; the portal that will open for me will be fifty feet away. This is not going to be easy work to get past this boy on my own. He is simply too strong and fast to avoid-") _Eider pauses then looks down from Gohan, then around him at the helpless unconscious Z-fighters and instantly came up with a solution while finish thinking, _("Unless-")_

He then raises his body into the air while putting both of his hands together in front of him, but soon they slowly open and at the center was a concentrated ball of red energy. It started off about the size of a golf-ball and then abruptly it began to grow larger and larger, "You took my strength in stride boy, but now will you try my awesome power?"

"Hump, I can take whatever you can dish out Eider. Do your worst." Gohan says sticking out his chest bracing himself in mid air.

_("Perfect, the foolish boy is taking the bait.") _Eider's energy ball was now the size of a basketball, "Now child, feel my power!" Eider then turns both hands one over the other, so that the energy ball sat on a cushion of air in his right hand. He extended his right hand back, high above his head; then pitches Gohan a deadly fastball.

Gohan didn't move an inch. He welcomed the chance to prove his point that Eider's power was nothing compared to his own. And Gohan was so wrapped up in his pride that he didn't notice that Eider was quickly pressing the buttons on his damaged wrist panel.

An within seconds the portal was open. It opened fifteen above the distracted Gohan while Eiders' energy ball was now two seconds in front. But before the red ball of energy could strike Gohan, it almost instinctively goes around him and heads to the unaware Z-fighters.

"Eider, you coward!" Gohan screams as he quickly turns around and goes after the runaway energy ball that headed for his wife and friends.

Eider then immediately speeds for his portal exit but before he could reach the dimensional door, he hears a loud smash from behind him. **"CRASH!"** His body suddenly stopped in mid flight five-feet from the vortex, and in his chest he feels a sharp pain while looking down; he notices a white fisted glove jetting threw his more mechanical, than fleshy chest plate. Then shortly, a voice and a face arose from over his right shoulder. "You may have tricked the less experienced Gohan, Eider. But your little ploy will not work on me." Vegeta says, then slowly turns his fist upward and opens his hand quickly while the center of his palm began to glow with light blue energy.

"But…h…how did…you know?" Asked the now in pain Eider.

"Simple fool. It is exactly what my former-self would have done for self-preservation."

"Well, you may have…destroyed me…prince Vegeta, but more powerful soldiers…will come and take…my place." Eider says with his head still hanging down.

"That maybe true Eider; let them come. But you will not be around to see it. Now good bye and good riddance." Vegeta says as he releases an energy blast that takes Eiders' head clean off his shoulders.

Soon after that was done the portal disappeared and the remaining Iccanoids self-destructed. Vegeta drops his right arm and Eider's headless body falls to the ground. An almost at the same time, the angered Gohan intercepts Eider's energy ball, by getting in front of it and swatting it aside. He then looks up and notices that Vegeta has done what he was about to do after he took care of Eider's trickery.

Gohan then flew over to Vegeta, "Vegeta, he was mine!"

"If you say so Gohan, but if you really wanted the kill. You would have realized that you are not alone on the battlefield. One of us could have watched over the others while you took care of that weak-link Eider."

"Hmm, you do have a point Vegeta, sorry. I just kind of lost it." Gohan says then turns and flies back to his unconscious wife and friends.

Goku drifts close to Vegeta, "Vegeta, was that necessary?"

"Yes Kakarot, destroying Eider was totally necessary. You know as I, Eider was just a pawn in a much bigger scheme of things to come."

"That's true but-"

"Kakarot, Kakarot; still the soft-hearted saiyan. One day that soft heart of yours, will-" Suddenly another strange feeling silenced Vegeta's words in their tracks.

"Dad! Do you guys feel that?" Goten yells as he and Trunks quickly drifts over to their fathers' positions while both of them looked in all directions.

"Yeah son, I sure do. Vegeta, how about you?"

"Yes I do Kakarot, but I can not pin point on where this one begins or ends either."

"Alright guys, everyone get our backs to each other. Gohan get over here, it's not over yet!"

"I understand dad, I can feel it too!" Gohan says as he stopped what he was doing and zips to their side and fills in the empty space.

"Alright everyone, power-up!" Goku orders while he powers-up to a super saiyan three.

Vegeta cuts his eyes over to Goku, "Kakarot! At first you tell us not to power-up but now you are at super saiyan three status. What is going on?"

"I'm not sure Vegeta. I probably haven't felt that other feeling before when Eider arrived, but this one I have."

"When and where?"

"I'm not sure of that either but what I do know is to not take this one lightly Vegeta."

"Well, you will not get any arguments from me Kakarot." Vegeta says while powering-up to his highest level of super saiyan, as Gohan, Trunks and Goten follows suit.

The five super saiyans stand back to back huddled in a circle covering all directions, an as minutes passed they haven't spotted nothing, until Trunks darts his eyes right then left and back to his right an notices a group of eight beings standing on a near by cliff top with hoods covering their faces and long black cowls covering the rest of their bodies.

"Hey guys, look over there! We've got company!" Trunks says pointing with his left index finger.

As the rest of the super saiyans turn their heads, they also notice the eight darkly dressed figures, they were all different sizes.

"Whoa Trunks, where did they come from?" Asked Goten.

"I don't know but they weren't there a second ago."

"Maybe, maybe not. At least their power levels are low but not much lower than the last ones." Gohan says noticing their levels of power.

"That is because they are hiding they're true power levels. That is something even you should know Gohan."

"Vegeta's right Gohan, they are stronger than they appear. That's why I'm going first and the rest of you will cut in when the time is right." As soon as Goku finished what he was saying, he speeds forward to combat the eight strangers.

One of the eight lifts their body into the air towards Goku. An when they meet, the power of a super saiyan three was put to the test.

Both warriors swung and blocked each other's punches and kicks for the first five minutes. Goku suddenly backs off from his adversary in mid air, "Man, you're good. You've blocked or avoided my strongest blows. Well I guess I just have to turn things up a bit **HIIIIIYAAA!"** Goku screams as the radiant power of a super saiyan three rises as high as he can push it without burning himself out to quickly. The darken cloaked figure did not seem to be impressed. It just stood there in the evening sky waiting for Goku to reach his full potential. Then within fifteen seconds Goku's ultimate power-up was complete.

"Alright fella, round two!" Goku says while placing both of his wrists together down by his right side. **"KAAA-MEEEE-"**

"O-man, dad is really going all out!"

"Yes, I see Gohan. Your father is not holding back at all this time, something must be terribly wrong." Vegeta says unfolding his arms to his side.

"Why do you say that dad?" asked Trunks.

"Because Trunks, the first time I have seen Kakarot go this far was when I came to clam the dragon balls for myself. The time when we went head to head holding nothing back. At this level and range, his Kameyameha Wave could destroy five planet earths' ten times over."

"What? You mean dad's risking the fate of the planet on one guy?" Goten says while he, Gohan and Trunks faces held the look of dread on their faces.

"Boys, do not be afraid. I must say, you have a lot to learn. Kakarot knows if a creature can stand up too his direct form as a super saiyan three, then it can also stand up against his indirect power as well. Kakarot is just trying to soften him up a bit." Says a not concerned Vegeta folding his arms.

A blue circular tiny ball of light began to appear inside Goku's hands. **"-YAAAAA-MEEEEE-"** And when he finishes by pushing both hands forward. **"-HAAAAAA!"** The extremely large Kameyameha Wave shot from Goku's palms directly at its' intended target. The unknown creature did just the opposite of moving out if the way. It crossed its arms over its' chest and ducked its head a little too brace for impact. An within a split second it was engulf inside the blue wave of death that could have easily decimated the planet Saturn itself. The wave only disintegrated its cape and cowl, what stood forth was a light green skinned creature, with its' skin still smoldering. Goku quickly controlled the wave of death harmlessly into space as the unfazed creature drops its arms to the side and tilted its' head up, exposing its face. To everyone including Goku's surprise…"It's a girl?" shouts Goku.

_["And She's A Real Looker Goku, But I Don't Think You Should Lower You Guard Because Of That Fact. Will Goku's Softhearted Nature Take Over? Just Stick Around For The Next Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."] _

**Ch: 13**

**More Than A Match**

_["What Do We Have Here Z-Fans, A Young Woman Who Can Stand Up To A Kamehameha Wave That Was Set On Overkill? Well This Little Episode Should Prove To Be Very Interesting, Very Interesting Indeed…"]_

Everyone was surprised to see a female, standing before them, especially Goku, "It's a girl!" he shouts.

"A woman to be exact and her name is Velcree." The woman says looking at Goku.

"And you're a tough one at that Velcree, for you to not even have a scratch from my Kamehameha Wave." Goku says with a tight grin.

"So that is what you call that little fireworks display?"

_{The woman known as Velcree had thin three-inch gold bands around her head, top arms, wrists and at the top of her thighs. While a six-inch gold belt was worn around her waist equip with a turn dial for a buckle. She had long black hair and light green skin.} _

"Fireworks display? Hump, whatever. What are you here for?"

"Why for you of course Goku."

"Hmm, that's what I thought." Goku says as he places his two fingers to the center of his forehead, "You want me, you got me." then vanishing in mid air.

Velcree simply close her eyes while folding her arms and smile to herself saying, "Why this old trick, you got to be joking. I played this game when I was a child."

In a flash Goku appears behind Velcree and tries to catch her off guard with her back turned. He suddenly swings with a straight left jab to the back of her head. But Velcree seemed to have predicted what he was going to do. And in a spilt second she leans to her right and quickly grabs his left wrist with her left hand, then quickly pushing her right elbow into his exposed stomach, knocking almost all the wind out of him. Then soon after, grabbing his head and neck from behind her; an tosses him over her left shoulder.

Velcree's toss was so powerful that when Goku's body hit the earth, it went nearly fifty feet into the ground cracking it in all directions.

"Vegeta did you see that?" asked Goten.

"Yes Goten. These creatures must be the soldiers Eider was referring too."

Soon after, Goku bursts forward from the earth and flies back to eye level with Velcree saying while brushing dirt from his torn clothes, "Man, you're not only tough, but you're quick and strong as well."

"Maybe to you, Goku but I am second of the weakest in my group you see down there."

"No way!" Goku yells loudly.

"Yes way and-" Velcree says as her senses let her know before Goku could realize, "-And we seem to have a little company." She says smoothly while pointing over her right shoulder with her thumb without turning around.

Goku didn't have to strain his eyes too see who she was referring to, "Uub, Pan! Turn back now!" screams Goku as Gohan over hears him.

"What did dad say…Pan?" Gohan asks.

Gohan and the rest of the saiyans slowly rises a little bit off the ground to see if his father was wrong. But too his shocking surprise Goku wasn't. Pan and Uub were now close enough to hear Goku's plea, "Turn back master Goku? What's wro-?"

Uub's question is cut off as he notices his master was powered up to a super saiyan three, with his clothes torn and dirty. While Uub observed further, he notices that all of the saiyans were powered up as well. Then his eyes drifted past them and he saw the rest of the Z-members sprawled out on the ground unconscious like ragged dolls.

Uub clearly now knows that trouble was a foot, but Pan didn't, "Hi granddad and dad! Where's mo-?"

Uub instantly stops Pan cheerful questions and says calmly as possible, "Pan, your granddad wants us to get back now. So let's be off ok."

Within a split moment, a second cloaked body shot from the ground and blocked the two youngsters' path of escape.

"Hold it Velcree! Whatever your grudge is with me, stays with me. Leave my granddaughter and Uub out of this." Goku says giving Velcree a serious mean look.

"It is too late for that Goku. The only thing they have done was saved us the trouble of looking for them."

Vegeta looks to his son and Goten, "Ok boys, now is the time we cut in, Gohan, you take the one blocking Uub and your daughter!"

"On it Vegeta!" Gohan say separating himself from them.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you dad!" Trunks says as the three of them blasts themselves threw the air at full speed towards the five combatants on the ground. But they soon were met halfway by three of the cloaked bodies as they voluntarily thrust themselves into the air.

Now there were five out of eight cloaked creatures doing battle against five of earths' strongest warriors on the planet; an yet with full contact they were now being knocked into the earth's crust, making small craters as their bodies hit. But their extremely tough bodies didn't give out, nor could their spirits be broken so easily. All Uub could do was watch in shock while his mentor and friends get battered and beaten into the earth one by one. But still they would slowly pick themselves up and regain the fight by quickly pushing their bodies back into the sky.

The three left over hooded beings stayed silent and motionless. They didn't even seem concerned or bothered by the bodies streaking out the sky nearly striking them by mere feet. Meanwhile Pan asks Uub, "Uub, why are we just waiting here? We should be helping them."

"No Pan, we're not. We are supposed to be getting out of here." Uub says as his shock then turns into explosive anger, "Pan, I've never disobeyed your granddad since he became my teacher but this time I must…I'm staying and I what you too get out of here."

"But Uub, I-"

"No buts Pan, leave now. I'll cover you."

**Down** below, the cloaked being in the middle of the three turns his head to its' right towards the one that stood next to it. Without saying a word, it then turns his head towards Uub who was nearly a hundred feet away in mid air and as it did Uub looked shockingly down at it.

"What? It was like that creature heard me from way up here." Uub says as the being on the creatures right slowly lifts its body into the air then quickly pushes itself in front of Uub, blocking his path.

Soon after Goku's body impacted the ground for the tenth time, he shakily makes it to his feet and feels that…_(__"Uub and Pan, they're both still close.")_ He then turned his head up an over where his keen scenes pulled him. _("There they are and Pan is backing away. Awe man, I won't be able to reach them with Velcree blocking my path. Uub must be trying to give Pan a head start, while holding off that guy in front of him. But it won't work; he's just not strong enough.) -_"Uub! Why are you still here? I'm your master and mentor! You're supposed to be listening to me!" Goku yells wanting them to leave_._

"Yes, I know! But you are also my friend, you all are! And I won't stand by, an watch-" Uub then sharply reaches down deep, deeper than he ever have in his life, well in this lifetime. Within seconds the skies darkening and the entire continent began to shake. Uub powered up so that an almost clear aura surrounded his body. But soon it turned hot pink, followed with his eyes as he finishes saying screaming loudly, "-And I won't watch you…DIE!"

Goku quickly looks to Vegeta, who was being held by one of the creatures with one hand by the front of his shirt, an was about to get smashed back down to the planet, "Vegeta, Uub did it! He finally found his old power when he was formally Kid-Buu, but he is totally in control!"

"Well its' about blasted time, we are getting slaughtered up here!"

Velcree lowers herself to the ground and slowly walks over too Goku shaking her head, "Goku, Goku, Goku. How quickly you have seemed to for gotten. Remember when I told you I was the second from the weakest. Well that creature who stands in front of the one you call Uub, is the second strongest. And I can since from here that you are going to need at least fifty of those little guys, just to make her sweat."

"NO-WAY!" Goku yells as his mouth drops.

"Again, yes way."

"And a creature that powerful, is a female as well?"

"Whoops, did I say female?"

"No, you said 'she'."

"Well I guess I did, but I did not let the cat completely out of the bag."

"What are you talking about now Velcree?"

"Never mind, just sit back and watch an see what I mean."

After Uub was powered up to his full strength, he instantly charges his opponent with his right arm reared back. Uub held back a punch that could easily split the moon in two but when his blow strikes the awaiting object in front of him, **"BOOOOM!"**The shockwave from the bone-shaking blow parted the clouds above and half a mile of the earths' crust in a straight line below. But Uub's punch only turned her face and head only a couple of inches. The unknown woman then turns her head back straight while his fist still laid on her cheek, moving him back in mid air. Uub then removes his fist and quickly continues his assault. He began to use a combination of punches and kicks all over an around his unmoving target. The sound was like a twenty-foot string of fireworks going off, but the sound was like a hundred army tanks being fired one behind the other. Uub's harmless act has been going on for thirty seconds, but immediately was severed by the beings extraordinary serge of power.

Within moments, Uub found himself hurdling out of control nearly two hundred and fifty feet from where he started threw the air. When Uub finally got control of his body and stopped himself suddenly in the air; he and the others on the ground were in total denial.

"I…I can't believe it!" Goku says shockingly.

"See what I mean Goku? Just one small flex of her power is enough to nearly send the boy in orbit."

_["As The Five Saiyans Hold That Look On They're Faces; You Know The One I Am Talking About, The One We All Know An Love…Yeah That One. And Soon They All Started Thinking The Same Thing…Now What? Will Goku And Friends Finally Taste Defeat? If You Really Want To Know, Just Hold Tight For Next Mind-Blowing Episode Of Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."] _

**Ch: 14**

**More Bad News**

_["The Last Time We Saw Our Super Saiyan Heroes, They Were Being Man-Handled By Strangers That You Could See; Was Not From Our Neck Of The Woods And Uub's Assault On One Of The Dark Shrouded Assailants Was A No-Go. And To Top It All Off, It Was Another Female And Her Power Level Shot Passed Uub, The Formerly Dreaded Majin-Buu (A.K.A.) Kid Buu. So I Hope You Dragon Ball Z'ites Are Prepared For Some More Hair Raising Excitement, That's Going To Grantee To Boggle The Mind…Now, Back To The Show."]_

The grip on Vegeta's shirt loosens as the being holding him turns its head and witnesses his female comrade in action. When Vegeta notices it, he quickly tares himself away and heads for Goku. The creatures saw and knew this but didn't pursue. Goku met Vegeta halfway in mid air, "Kakarot, even the power of Uub is no match for these creatures."

"I know Vegeta, so that's why I came up with a plan. Be prepared to gather up the others. We got to get some distance between them and us. I'm going too hit them with a Solar Flare." Goku says not looking away from Velcree.

"Solar Flare? What is that, some more of your firework display? Trust me, it will not work. You have apparently used everything you had just to keep me at bay, let alone the others, so just give it up." Velcree says from a short distance away, putting her hands on her hips looking up at them.

"Sorry Velcree, but giving up is something I don't believe in." Goku says cutting his eyes at his friends and family.

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Pan, and Vegeta understood what Goku was about to do, an began to slowly float closer to the unconscious Z-fighters.

"Well Goku, we await this Solar Flare of yours." Velcree says taking her hands from her hips and folding the across her chest.

Goku immediately raises both of his fists to each side of his head at eye level yelling, **"SOOOLAAR-" **But before he could finish, one out of the two beings that didn't make physical contact before, does now. It instantly disappears, then reappears directly in front of Goku and quickly smashes its' fist into Goku's stomach. The blow knocked all the wind out of him, making him reeled forward cutting his words short and his hair and eyes changed back to their normal color. As the being slowly removed its fist that was literally holding Goku up, he falls face first hard to the ground.

Immediately Vegeta acts, "Gohan, do you know this…Solar Flare technique?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then stick to the plan. I will retrieve Kakarot."

Gohan nods his head and held two closed fists to the side of his eyes then quickly extending his fingers wide saying, **"SOOLAAR FLA-" **Gohan's words were also silenced from the same being how hit his father. It was in front of him in a split second with its right hand griped tightly around Gohan's throat.

"Sorry Gohan, I can not let you escape with that blinding Solar Flare technique. My friends probably do not know about it, but I do."

"H…how did y…you- hey, wa…wait a minute. I…I know that voice." Gohan says with a surprised look.

"Yes Gohan, you do." The stranger says as he reaches up with his left hand and pulled his hood down.

An with complete shock, Gohan and Vegeta recognize the creatures face, "A…android Seventeen?" Gohan says while the grip around his neck loosens.

And from the ground a winded Goku finally stands to his feet and witnesses in disbelief while taking a deep breathe, "Android Seventeen! I heard you were absorbed by cell, and then you were automatically destroyed when he self-destructed on King Kai's small planet; where I took us." Goku says as the second from the strongest being leaves the skies and lands next to them.

"Yes, that is he and there are many more surprises a head." A female voice said as she to removes her hood walking closer too him.

Goku had to look up in order to see into her eyes and when he saw her face, he swears to himself that he has seen her before, "Don't I know you?"

"Yes, you do. Maybe this will help you remember." The woman says while placing her left open palm to side of his forehead. She created a glowing light blue small ball of energy in its center. It suddenly arose out of her hand and circled his head, making his eyes turn light green.

Goten and Trunks flew next to Vegeta, "Dad, what are they doing to Goku?" Trunks says trying to rub the pain out of his right arm.

"I do not know son, but if they wanted too kill us. We would be dead already."

A few moments pass and the energy ball around Goku's head faded in to nothing as his eyes changed back to normal. Goku's entire body was healed; an out of his mouth came with a big smile…"O-yeah, now I remember you. You're Nala!" Goku says having to stand on his toes in order too give Nala a proper hug.

"Vegeta! Trunks! Did you guys hear that?"

"That we did Goten and I want-No, demand answers!"

"Hey you guys, get over here! Everything's all right, these are the good guys!" Goku says turning and waving to his friends and family too come closer. He then turns back to Nala and asked looking around, "Nala, if you are here, then where is-"

"I am here Uncle Kakarot." A voice says from a far.

When Goku looked passed Nala, he notices Deannar pulling his hood down exposing his face walking towards them…"Deannar, I knew if I saw Nala that you wouldn't be far."

Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Uub took an un-fore sure flight and lands around Goku. Pan quickly runs over to Goku and hugs his right leg tightly, "Explain yourself Kakarot!" Vegeta says grabbing Goku's left arm from behind.

"Well, like I said Vegeta, this is Nala-" Goku says pointing to his niece, "And over there, walking this way is Deannar, her older brother. And the rest of them are their childhood friends. The one who is already exposed over there is Velcree." As each one of them brought down they're hoods…"This is Franok, Wanaka, Kulp, and Ghusta. An man has you guys grown, especially you and Nala, Deannar. You're both twice as big as me."

"But dad, how can Deannar and Nala be related to us?" asks Goten.

"Yes Kakarot, do tell us. Because we are all just dying to know."

"That will have to be explained on the way prince Vegeta." Deannar says as he walks in the middle of the small crowd while bowing his head towards Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes followed Deannar's body as it goes down then up. "Where are we going Deannar?" asked Vegeta.

Before Deannar answered he made his eyes glow light green. An in a moments notice the standing saiyan bodies glowed light green as well, while he answers…"Uncle Kakarot told me long ago of a place on earth where a years training can be completed in one day." An when Deannar completed talking, his eyes changed back to their light brown color and the light green glow around the three saiyans bodies faded, signaling that their healing process was done.

"Amazing." Vegeta gasped standing without a mark on him.

"Yeah, it's at Dende's lookout." says Goku. "But what do you need it for, not for training or to improve yourselves I bet?"

"Then you would have won that bet my prince. On the contrary, it is for all of you." Anything all of them could do was stand there and listens on as Deannar explained more, "Yes, all of you must be trained to become stronger. You are all very powerful beings but not strong as you will be."

"You almost sound like we don't have a choice Deannar." Gohan says looking at Deannar.

"That is correct cousin Gohan, you do not." Deannar pauses as he watches the five saiyan-dumbfounded faces, "My grandfather told Uncle Kakairot that a storm was coming. Well it is not on its way anymore, it is here. He tried everything in his power to make sure earth stayed out of its' dangers swaying course. One of those ways was to keep large power levels from getting any larger than they were. Another was to erasing certain parts of Uncle Kakarots' memory and plant false ones to fill in the gaps on where he was. Large power levels attracted the storm, and that storm in which I speak is absorbing parts of this galaxy and hundreds of others just like this one. And if anyone or anything refuses to give way or be absorbed, it or they will be destroyed utterly.

Those robotic creatures and the one called Eider were power locators; in other words…scouts. They are sent out all over the universe with special super technology. That in its design finds and locate suitable power sources and obtain them too add to an army that already numbers in the billions."

"So what you are saying is that this storm, are an army people?" asks Goku.

"In a way, yes. They are creatures from all across the universe with powers much like your own. They are hunted, captured and implanted with an alien technology that could multiply their powers fifty or a hundred times their normal strength."

"But how is that possible Deannar? Shouldn't that burn them out?" asked Trunks.

"It is the implants; they unlock the minds secrets of evolving and learning. When the mind knows its true limits, the body will automatically follow."

"Hump. That does not sound so bad, if you ask me." Vegeta says folding his arms.

"Well my prince, if you insist on being a mindless slave and I did not find you in time. Your wish would have come true and then…you would have became my enemy."

"And you would have battled me, even if my powers were increased by a hundred?"

"No prince Vegeta. If you had been captured, all of you would have been captured and enslaved. So I would not have battled you all, I would have killed you all, whenever we crossed paths."

"Don't you mean tried to kill us Deannar? With all of our powers combined at a hundred, I don't believe just you alone can do that." says Trunks.

Before Deannar could speak, "Believe it Trunks. When I first came to their world, Deannar nearly took my head off. An to think, we were both powered up as a normal super saiyan; but even then I knew he was stronger. I found out later that he was a super saiyan years before me. Up against him then, I was the student and he was the teacher. An to make things a little bit more scarier, he was around your age back then and he held back."

"Wow, really?" Trunks says not believing his ears.

"I too believe he would son, even destroy members of his own family. Because I can tell by the way he walk, talk and by his actions. Beside, I have not seen him crack a smile since they came here. I have seen men this way before, but not for a long time."

"Never mind him prince Vegeta. Sometimes I do not even know my brothers true emotions." Nala says bending down and extending her arm towards Pan. Pan hides behind her grandfathers' leg while peeking around it at Nala.

"Take my hand little cousin. I will not let any harm befall you." Nala says with a soft soothing voice.

Pan looks up at Goku as he looks down at her, "It's ok Pan, Nala's a part of our fami-"

"Time is something we have very little of, we must gather the others. There is much training to be done and battles to be waged, an a war to win." Deannar says interrupting Goku's words.

Pan quickly rushes to Nala and leaps around her neck. As Pan holds on to her cousin, Nala smiles saying, "Hold on tight little one. I will retrieve your mother; Deannar can be such a grouch."

"Ok." Pan says in a babyish voice while Deannar shows no emotions to his sisters' comment.

Nala then disappears and reappears next to Videl, who laid fifteen meters away. Pan quickly leaves Nala's neck jumping down to her mother. When not far behind Deannar and Goku, Vegeta follows and thinks to himself while cutting his eyes in a certain some ones direction, _("Hum, this Deannar does have saiyan blood in his veins, I can fell it but who is his father, Bardock had many sons- Jenco, Mandega, Radditz, Deeja, Ferro and Kakarot?")_

After everyone had a Z-fighter in his or her arms, "Now Uncle Kakarot, where is this…Dende's lookout?"

"Well, it's-" As soon as Goku thought about Dende's lookout location, Deannar places his left hand on his shoulder; in an instant they disappear. Within a moments notice, they were standing on Dende's lookout. And in four more seconds Deannar's crew arrived with the unconscious Z-fighters.

**Sixty** seconds pass as Deannar and his sister looked over the almost floating Plato, "Nala, will you heal and wake the others?"

"Yes Deannar, they will be ready for you in a few seconds."

Everyone watched as Nala lifts her arms and makes a fist. She then unrolls her first and second finger holding them closely together, an points them at the six unconscious Z-members. Her eyes then began to glow loud green and soon after, so did the bodies of the Z- fighters. When Nala turned her hand over facing the sky and lifted her two fingers upward. All of their bodies levitated four feet off the ground and began to heal.

An as they healed, within five seconds they all started to come to, "Awe man…what hit me?" Krillin ask as his body like all the others were being turned upright onto their feet.

The just waking Z-team didn't seem to notice Deannar or his sister, all except Piccolo and Dende.

Dende was standing and staring in the lookouts' doorway not making a sound while Piccolo stood to his feet not believing what he was seeing. Dende slowly but quietly moved his way to Piccolo's side, "Ah…Piccolo. I am, seeing what you are seeing, right?" Dende whispers as he walks to Piccolo's right side and stops.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing kid. I never would have guessed that they would come here." Piccolo says under his breath.

"I truly understand what you mean Piccolo, they're power is unphantomable. It is hidden from the saiyans, android, and humans but not from us."

"Maybe it's hidden from them because they don't know the truth on what has happen and what's really going on."

"What do you mean Piccolo?"

"What I'm saying is that they don't even realize what they are looking at. Those two creatures over there are hybrids of a Supreme Kai and saiyan. And I can only answer on partly why they are here."

"If you know something Piccolo, you can tell me what it is."

"Well it's like this Dende, before I got knocked on my ass. I felt something that the others couldn't. It was the feeling of a Supreme Kai, but twisted pure uncensored evil. Even worse than my old counter part King Piccolo. It even puts Cell and Majin-Buu power to shame."

"What, that can't be possible?"

_["Oh But It Is Dende And There's More Budding Of Truth In The Next Episode Of Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

Ch: 15

**Namek II**

_["Finally The Truth Has Been Known About A Wicked Supreme Kai, But What Does The Bad Supreme Kai Wants Or Who Could It Be? Keep Reading Loyal Z Fans So You Can Really Get To The Meat Of The Problem..."]_

_{'__**The**__ scene comes into play with Dende talking softly with Piccolo.'}_

"So that is why you think they are here Piccolo?"

"It's possibility Dende, that they are here to confront it, or they wouldn't be here." Piccolo answers as quietly as he could.

An soon after Piccolo's words were finished, Deannar and Nala glance at him in unison, "You are correct Piccolo. Every word you have said is true. We are here for that very same reason, but there is more, much more." Deannar says without a smile.

Piccolo stood in shock for he didn't know that anyone could hear the almost silent conversation he had with Dende.

"You…you heard what I was saying?"

"Every word. Our pointed ears are a lot more sensitive than your own Namekian ones." Deannar says as Eighteen notices her brother staring at her from a short distance…

"Seventeen, you're alive?" Eighteen says then quickly runs over to her brother and gives him a big hug.

"So you finally noticed me huh, sis?"

Eighteen quickly pushes off her brother, "Ok, if you're not dead, then what happened to you?"

"Trust me sis, I was dead but that is going to have to wait for later."

"Why?"

"Because there is no time for explanations. You and the rest of earth's fighters must train and get stronger to help us stop someone whose power puts Cell's to shame a hundred times over."

"O-great, an I was just getting use to this living normal thing. Is it that bad?"

"Worse than that little sister. All of you must over come your training and if I can give you any advice while you are doing it, is to fear nothing, not even fear itself."

"Wait a minute Seventeen; you talk like you're not coming with us."

"I'm not. I am just going to follow guys to the Hyperbolic Chamber. Only Deannar and Nala will be your trainers." Seventeen says while pointing his eyes towards the ones who trained him, "I have been trained by each of them. The snowy mane female is Nala and the one on her right is her older and more powerful brother, Deannar."

Deannar and his sister slowly walked over to Piccolo and Dende and when they were no more than three feet. Piccolo and the much younger Namek quickly lowered their heads saying simultaneously, "Masters."

"Not yet we are not. You have not even begun your training but I can sense that you two can feel half of what we really are."

Both of the Nameks heads immediately snaps upward, "What! You mean what we are feeling now is only half? There's more?"

"Much more Piccolo and all of you have the potential to reach half of what we are."

"But, you're gods."

"We are not gods Piccolo; we can not bring back the dead." Nala says as she pulls a multiple of gold bands from under her robe and held them in each hand.

"What are those?"

"You must not worry Piccolo. This is a very unique technology designed by my brother. All of you will ware this, once they are around a specific part of your body like Velcree has around hers. It will automatically fit snug around that part of the body and stay there."

Piccolo removes his headgear without question and reaches for a set of the gold bands. When receiving the set he put them on and one by one, the bands shrunk to fit his size.

Soon all of the creatures whom arrived with Deannar including himself was pulling sets after set of gold bands from under their cowls; exposing that they all wore a set. All received a set and put them on, all except Dende and he noticed it but didn't say anything.

When they were finished Dende led them all to the Hyperbolic Chamber and when everyone was inside Deannar speaks…"I see that all of you have your training bands on correctly, that is good. But you know not what you ware, fear not I will tell you. Those rings upon your bodies will assist you in tapping deep into your self-consciousness and bring fourth powers none of you never knew existed within yourselves." Deannar opens the front part of is cape and points at the dial around his waist, "This device here is what I call a pressure gauge. It controls the metric tons of weight and pressure added to the body and the bands enforces it."

As Deannar explains the training bands too the Z-fighters, Dende's head drifts down then back up. He then turns and walks away from the group and soon finds himself staring into the white nothingness of the chamber but his stare is broken by a serene voice, "Do not be sadden Dende." Nala says walking along the side of him.

"I can't help it Mistress Nala. Why didn't master Deannar give me any gold bands, am I just that much of a weak link?"

"Not at all Dende, Deannar has his reasons. Besides, we do not need your strength of power; we need your power of sight."

"Huh?"

"Yes Dende, you can see things even we can not."

"T…that's not true, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Really, if you think your mistress' words ring false in your ears? Then I am displeased with you." Nala says as she quickly folds her arms and turns her head away from Dende.

Dende then falls hard on both of his knees, "Oh, m…my mistress, please. I beg your forgiveness."

Nala notices and hears Dende's pleads and quickly turns her head to the ground smiling at him…"I was just joking with you little Namek. You do not have to beg or call me mistress. For I have done nothing to earn that title. You can call me Nala, now would you please get up." Nala says softly while bending down and grabs Dende by his arms, lifting him to his feet.

"Thank you, but I can not. For I have done nothing to earn that right, my mistress."

"Hmm, I see now little Namek, is that you must prove your worth not to me first, but to yourself."

"And how am I supposed to do that mistress Nala?"

"Simple, look out there." Nala says turning her eyes from Dende to the field of white nothingness.

Dende does what he was told and asks…"What am I suppose to see?"

"I want you to close your eyes and picture the most beautiful place your eyes have ever witnessed. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes I can mistress, an it won't be a difficult task."

And when Dende eyes close, in mere moments where there was a nothingness field, stood grass, trees, streams and hillsides for miles and miles all around them. All of the Z-fighters were shock and momentarily distracted from Deannar's words. Some of them even recognized the surrounding. "Hey Gohan, I know you remember this place?"

"Of course Krillin, it's Namek. I mean the old one and its' just like the way I remembered it, even the smell is the same." When Dende felt a soft smooth warm breeze against his face he opened his eyes. And as far as he could see, the planet of his birth was shown before his eyes. With a widening grin he inhales deeply familiar scents of his home world. Words could not express the way he was feeling and without thinking, in a burst of joy Dende runs off the patio into the open field. Twenty feet away from the patio Dende found himself struggling to breathe while falling to his knees Nala appears in front of him, "My…mistress. What…what is wrong…with me?"

"You can not breathe Dende. The properties inside this place did not change, only its appearance. You are still inside the Hyperbolic Chamber."

Nala reaches down and grabs his wrist and disappears then reappears back inside the concrete patio floor. With Dende catching his breath, Piccolo speedily walks beside them, "Dende, did you do this?"

"Yes he did Piccolo." Answers Nala.

"But I didn't know he could do something like this."

"To tell you the truth Piccolo, neither did I."

"I told you Dende that you could see things we could not. Now you should never doubt yourself, or your worth."

"Yes mistress-I mean, Nala. Thank you."

"No, thank you Dende." Nala says as she speeds off and lands a hundred feet away in the middle of the grassy flat plain.

"Master Deannar?" Dende says wondering like all the others.

"What is Nala doing Dende? Well you may have created old Namek's vast surface but it will not be able to take the kind of punishment that will be used in their training. She is going to add some of her energy to it, too make it more durable."

"But master Deannar, Namek was twice as large as earth. An her power is going to cover its entire area?"

"Yes, if the surface is damaged in any way, it will automatically be repair over night for the following day."

Nala held her left hand towards the sky and her right to the ground. A crackling of red energy circled around each of her arms to her shoulders. The power eased down each arm to her palms. In a quick flash she releases two energy blasts in opposite direction. The red energies then extended as far as the eye could in all directions. Moments later the sky and ground slowly faded back to its normal blue and green color.

"Now that has been completed your training shall begin, time is of the essence." Deannar says as he begins to turn around, and then is stopped in mid motion hearing Piccolo's voice.

"Excuse me master Deannar but Dende and I have been wondering. Since this is the Hyperbolic Chamber, we practically have all the time in the world-"

"-And you like all the others would like too know more answers?" Deannar finishes.

"Yes master."

"Alright then, since we do have the time now. What would you like to know first?"

"I think you can start from the beginning Deannar, like who are your parents?" Vegeta says folding his arms.

"Well prince Vegeta, to answer that. I must really start from the beginning."

_["Thank Goodness For The Hyperbolic Chamber Z-Fans, Because Deannar's Family Origins Won't Be A Short One. So Be Here For The Next, Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 16**

**Family Tree pt 1 of 2**

_["Now That All Of The Z-Clan Was Inside The Mysterious Hyperbolic Chamber, They Virtually Had All The Time In The World And Deannar Had A Story To Tell..."] _

"My life and Nala's started with our grandfather, for you who did not know is North Supreme Kai, strongest of the four Kai's. It was thought that over three centuries ago there we're only one survivor after the Kid-Buu and Bibi-Dee's insane assault on the Kai's home world, that namely being the East Supreme Kai, but that was not so. There were two others, a male and a female. The male was my grandfather and the female was my aunt, West Supreme Kai. My grandfather was the second to fall in Kid-Buu's reign of terror. For his sister was thought to be the first. He like all the others saw a charred husk where she stood. But in reality, fear drove her to hide her real presence and body deep underground while she left a fake duplicate in her stead.

The scene of her thought to be demised ending made my grandfather erratic, so he charged wildly without thinking and was absorbed by Kid-Buu making him immensely stronger than he already was.

After the damage was done, my grandfather who was absorbed was unknowingly ejected by Bibi-Dee's spell of concealment. For Bibi-Dee knew that his control over Kid-Buu was disintegrating rapidly. My grandfather's body emerges on the other side of the planet, with his body nearly drained of his life essences, it could not be detected. And out of sheer shame and embarrassment auntie Kai hid her life force from what even she thought was her only surviving brother. She did not revealed herself until the sadden East Kai left his home planet that was now dead to his eyes. Auntie Kai felt when he left but still; shame did not allow her show her face or reveal her presence.

When she finally dug herself out, she walked the planet's surface for days aimlessly. Until her senses kept tugging at her, on the reminisce feeling of her first brother who was absorbed still lingered. By now she knew even that feeling should be gone by this time. Instead of ignoring it any further, she followed an traced it to its source which led to her dying brother. When she found him she quickly healed him. It took half of her power just to open his eyes.

For weeks on end they tried to figure out how anything in this universe could be stronger than they were. An for even more weeks my grandfather tried to convince his sister that even though they were supreme Kai's, that they were not perfect. Fear was a natural response, just as love but that was easier said than done for her. An she made vows that something like that will never happen again and would not come out of hiding until the time was right. So they both went into serious training. The training was so serious that it lasted for three hundred years. An within that time their powers increased so far that ten Kid-Buu's would not stand a chance against them. My grandfather was content with his achievement but his sister was not, so she came up with a plan."

**: Flash back of the North and West Supreme Kai's: **

On the Kai's home world, there is talking amongst the North and West Supreme Kai, "Brother, the only way we can make sure that a catastrophe like 'the Kid-Buu and Bibi-Dee incident' never happen again. Is for us to take over the lives of men and rule over them like cattle."

"But sister Kai, you know as well as I that we are not to interfere in the lives of mortal men. We are just overseers."

"Not anymore brother Kai. The mortal Bibi-Dee interfered with ours and tried hard to wipe us out. It is all his fault, for the out comes of men to be, for the slaying of our brother South Kai. We both know that I am right." West Supreme Kai says with a smile looking at he brother.

"We sister?" North Supreme Kai says folding his arms with a mean grin.

West Supreme Kai's smile turns upside down on her face. "So, you are not with me on this brother?"

"I can not." He answers sadly.

"Then know this brother, if you stand in my way, we will stand as enemies!" The West Supreme Kai says as she transports herself to another part of the universe.

**: End flash back:**

"Decades pass and the two of them never met up with each other again. But my grandfather did keep an watchful eye on his sister. He saw that she was doing exactly what she was set out to do. Auntie Kai was slowly piece-by-piece en-slaving countless species and taking their technology an using it to her advantage. And thus, making herself supreme ruler of the universe.

But my grandfather could not just stand idle by and let that happen. So he collected volunteer species and trained the ones who qualified for what was needed to save the cosmos. My grandfather adopted a livable planet for his people and named it Naidacon, meaning sanctuary. He also changed his appearance and name calling himself Dannar." Deannar finish saying looking out into the grassy Namekian plain.

"But Deannar, as long as I was on Naidacon I never heard this story."

"Do not trouble yourself with that uncle Kakarot because there is more." Nala says as she looks towards Vegeta, "We are the children of Deeja and Zean-la."

"What, but Deeja was said to have been lost with his crew and all were presumed dead." Vegeta says with a little excitement in his voice

"What's that dad, you knew that guy?" asked Trunks.

"Yes Trunks, I do. Deeja was a lower class fighter, whom I hate to admit it; was someone I looked up to in my youth."

"And what was that something you hated about him Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"The reason for that Gohan, he was beneath me in rank. But the reason for my admiration; Deeja was a cruel, proud, strong twenty-four year old low-level team leader. Who was getting all the good assignments?"

"Uh, sorry I asked." Gohan said while scratching his head.

"Do not be sorry Gohan. On our world those were considered good qualities. Deeja and Radditz use to battle for the most dangerous assignments all the time, long before he joined Napa and I. Even though Radditz was older than Deeja, did not mean he always was victorious. Deeja never gave up and never said die. Even when his brother was going to terminate his life after a battle, he did not beg or plead for mercy. When Radditz death blow came Freiza stopped the match."

"Vegeta, you mean to tell me that you guy use to fight or even kill each other for assignment?"

"Of course we did Kakarot, but at the time I could not, no matter how much I wanted to prove myself to my father and Freiza. But the others did on many occasions."

"Why didn't they allow you dad, because you were a prince?"

"No Trunks, can you believe I was not old enough."

"How old were you?" asked Goten.

"Seven. I had to wait three more years before I could contend for the really good ones."

"Boy Vegeta, there's so much I really don't know about the planet I was born on."

"Trust me Kakairot, if you would have not remained here and came back home. You would have marveled at planet Vegeta and its custo-" Vegeta's words were cut short by Deannar…

"That would have been something to witness but it is not. Your training will section into two groups. Nala shall train all of you with saiyans blood; she will be your master. I will train the rest. Now, any more questions before we start?"

"Yes, I have one and I don't mean to sound ungrateful. But what's the deal with my brother, isn't he suppose to be dead?" asked Eighteen.

"Trust me on this one sis, that question can wait. Your trainings are much more important than why I am alive."

"May be brother dear, but can you knowing that you have a niece?" Eighteen says cutting her eyes at Krillin.

"What and Krillins' the father?" Seventeen says with a shocked look upon his face.

_[_"_Yep, That's Right Seventeen, You're An Uncle. Be Here Next Time Z-Fans For The Conclusion On Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 17**

**Family Tree pt 2 of 2**

_["The Last Time You Were Here Z-ites, Android Seventeen Found Out That He Has A Niece Named Marron. But Little Does He Know That's Not The Only Surprise He's Going To Receive In This Chapter. Stick Around And See What I Mean."]_

"Yep, that's right. You guys are not the only ones with surprises and since you're not staying here with us. Maybe you can pay her a visit, her name is Marron."

Seventeen quickly turns his head to Deannar asking…"Master, may I?"

Without turning around Deannar spoke back too him, "I do not know Seventeen; you think Franok's group can do without their newest member?"

Before Seventeen could speak Franok steps forward, "Are you kidding me Deannar? Velcree, Kulp, Wanaka, Ghusta, and I can handle anything auntie Kai can throw at us while they are all in here training." Franok says then turns around an puts his left arm over Seventeen's' shoulder, "Come on short stuff, your old pals have a lot of training too do and you have a niece to go an see."

"What?"

"Do not look so surprised squirt; you already know how tough we all are." Franok says as he and the rest of his group walks out of the Hyperbolic Chamber.

And as the door closes Goku walks behind Deannar, "The West Supreme Kai is looking for us, isn't she?"

"Not just your group Uncle Kakarot. She is searching for anyone whose power level that can be detected by her stolen technology and even inside this chamber we can be located by them."

"No way! Here too?"

"Yes…way my Uncle, but do not worry. I am too with able resources at my disposal that can fool her detectors."

"But how?"

"Right now Wanaka is positioning her body on the outside patio, and soon she will use her natural born powers and place a disruptive field around it. Making us invisible to any of my aunts' technical devices or heightened senses."

"But what if that doesn't work?" asks Krillin.

"Franok and his group will be a fail safe contingency." Vegeta says reminding Krillin.

"O-yeah, sorry for the dumb question."

"Prince Vegeta is correct; they will give us the time we need."

"And if they die Deannar?" asks Goku.

"Then I hope none of you let their sacrifices be in vain. But it does not have too come to that, for where there is talking; there should be training."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" screams an excited Goku.

"Spoken like a true willed student Uncle Kakarot. Now, all with saiyan blood come with me." Nala says walking passed her brother to the other side of the plato's edge. An as the saiyans followed her, she instructs them, "Now all of you tap the dial in the center of your waist once." As they all follows her instructions, "In five seconds the bands on your body will automatically configure on how much pressure each one of you can take." When those seconds we're up, each one of them felt tons of pressure came crashing down around their bodies.

Before they tapped the centerpiece on their belts the dial was pointing straight up. But now each one of them has moved slightly, some more than others while on the others side; Deannar's group was doing the same thing, "Now all of you walk ten feet out onto the open plain." Deannar says while pointing to the green grass swaying in the field.

Piccolo and the other Z-fighters, struggles as they walked off the patio's edge, an soon as that was done. Their struggle doubles for the Namekian plain was nothing but an illusion. What their feet are now slowly stomping across was the gravitational forces of the Hyperbolic Chamber and it does not discriminate against anyone.

Deannar and Nala watches as none of the Z-warriors; humans or saiyans made ten feet. The furthest to make it on Deannar's side was Piccolo, an on Nala's, and Goku.

"I see that none of you walked a mere ten feet. But you could have by powering up and went farther. Why did you not do just that Piccolo?" asks Deannar.

On his hands and knees Piccolo strains to lift his head, an when it was finally high enough, "Be…because…you…you didn't…sa…say to…do so."

"And by all of you knowing that, your trainings will be a lot simpler." Deannar says.

While on the outside to where Franok and his group stood, wished their newest crewmember luck, and giving him fare warning, "Listen Seventeen, you know Wanaka is over there giving this place some much needed cover from you know who. You leave here; you are on your own."

"I can not believe my ears Franok. Don't tell me you're going soft on me?"

"You know what I mean small-fry, now be on your way before I change my mind."

"Besides Seventeen, you do not want to put your niece in any danger by staying too long." adds Velcree.

"Since you put it that way Velcree, I'll be back as soon as I can." Seventeen says closing his eyes uses his computer-enhanced brain to pinpoint his nieces' bio-signature. Minutes pass as he searches the earth's surface, until, "There she is, I found her." Seventeen says quickly opening his eyes, "Alright guys, I'm off."

The excited android blasts himself towards Marron while Wanaka yells and waves wildly, "See you soon Seventeen and give Marron a big hug an kiss for me!"

"You better watch it Wana or you might loose your concentration and blow our cover." Ghusta says jokingly.

"Up-yours Ghusta, for your information-what the?" Wanaka says as a blue-silver like twinkle catch her senses then her eyes in the distant skies, "Oh no!"

"What is it Wana? Your scrambling powers effects us as well, we can not feel what you are sensing." Velcree says standing with her arms folded.

"It is Soleena, Velcree and you can all use your eyes for this, look!" Wanaka says pointing her eyes to the right.

"But she was captured by Mistress Kai's men." Says Ghusta as he looks on.

"Yeah, but she did not go quietly. Soleena destroyed fifty thousand of Mistress Kai's best in the process of trying to take her own life to avoid capture. But Mistress Kai saved her and now she is a slave to her will." Franok says looking into the skies above.

"And her powers are now increased fifty to a hundred times by now Franok." Adds Kulp.

"That maybe true Kulp, but she has not been trained by Deannar, I can handle her." Velcree says just as she was about to fly off and intercept Soleena but her arm is soon grabbed.

"I don't think so Velcree. There is no telling who else is out there laying in wait. For I know we have not been found out about yet or that blue light out there would be headed towards us, instead of going after Seventeen."

"She is doing what?" says the now angered Wanaka.

"Settle down Wana and hold your concentration. We all know how you care for the half-men. He is our friend too."

"But he does not have the experience to face Soleena and will not last long Franok. Even on Naidacon she was a force to be reckoned with. An then she did not have the Mistress help."

"Wanaka, you are just letting your emotions get the better of you. That android is a lot tougher than he looks. Besides, like Velcree said, we have all been trained by the best and that's Deannar, and so has Seventeen."

"But what if he can not last Franok, then what?"

"Then Wana, Soleena is going too try and make him talk."

"Then he will surely die Franok. Seventeen will never give up our location."

"I know Ghusta." Franok says in a low voice agreeing with his teammate.

_["Oh My Stars And Garters Z-Fans, Could This Be Seventeen's First And Last Family Reunion? You'll Just Have To Catch The Next Exciting Episode Of Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 18**

**Crisis In The Family**

_["As Android Seventeen Flies To His Sister's Home, He Is Unexpectingly Being Followed. Pursued By Someone Who Use To Be In The Ranks Of The Good Guys, But At This Moment She's As Bad As They Come."]_

**: Seventeen's flashback:**

"I have a niece and Krillin's the father?" Seventeen says to himself then starts to think, _("Wow, not to many years ago, I had not a care in the world for this plant or the people on it. Hell, when Cell absorbed my sister and I, I thought we were done for. But as a kid, Gohan at super saiyan two status, rocked the insides of Cell an shook my sister and I back too rightful mind state before we was almost fully absorbed by him. But even then it wasn't enough for both of us to be released. The disturbance of Cell's processing system of us thrown the almost complete breakdown of our bodies off balance, so it was only room for only one of us too be freed. So without even thinking I used the small amount of power to free me, an gave it to my sister. And with that extra push, released her from the belly of Cell, which was going to be forever both our tombs._

_When Goku transported the three of us off of earth, Cell exploded; taking it and everything else on it with him. An then for me everything was nothingness, but surprisingly later I was alive again. I found out later that someone made a wish from gathering the dragon balls and wished for everyone who cell killed back too life, and technically…by killing himself, he did kill me. But I reappeared in the exact same place he exploded an when I came back, I found that I wasn't alone and a mysterious shrouded figure stood before me saying…")_

"Life or death, which do you choose Android Seventeen?"

_("Even though I was terribly shakened a whole lot about what was happening to me, only one word spewed from my mouth…") _

"Life."

_("It was because of what my brand new senses was feeling…it was an almost deafening power I felt from the stranger. I don't know how I was feeling it but I was. After the figure heard my words it lifted its left hand towards me. In my shocked state I floated towards it and grabbed its' hand with my right. And suddenly we disappeared. Later we both arrived on an oxygen atmospheric planet and that's where I found out about who and what my mysterious companion was. It was Deannar, he along with his sister showed and thought me many different things about real power. The people, their kindness was unimaginable, I never knew a place like that could exist. For a brief time I felt unworthy of their teachings an I wondered…why? Why a heartless android like me could have such a second chance at life, like this. So when__Deannar came to__me for the reason for helping to save this universe, I stood proudly without fear saying…")_

"Yes, I will help this verse."

**: End Flashback:**

_("And after that, lead me here. Man Seventeen, what other surprises does this new life of mine has in store for- _Before Seventeen could finish what he was thinking, a faint shimmer of a familiar feeling streaks through his thoughts, _Oh no, if I'm not mistaken that is Soleena's presence and I know if she is not dead, then she is now the enemy. I can't lead her too neither Marron nor back to the lookout. I must try an lead her as far away from the others as possible, before she realizes what I am doing.")_ Seventeen says to himself as his body slowly drifts to the right away from Marron.

But in an instant Soleena's body appears in front of him, blocking his way, "Well that didn't take long." Seventeen says stopping his body in mid air ten feet away from her.

The woman was dressed in a gleaming blue battle suit uniform, "No, it did not android. Now you can save yourself a lot of pain-" Soleena start saying as her body streaks forward without a blur and before Seventeen could blink, her fist was buried deep in his stomach and then she finishes her words as all the air is pushed out of his lungs. "-and tell me where to find Deannar."

The out of breath android coughed out a few words while her fist still resided in his gut, "Kah! Y…you can…go to…hell!"

"Been there, done that; and so have you I heard but now it's time for you to go back android." Soleena says quickly as she removes fist and whacks Seventeen in his back hard towards the earth.**"THWHACK!"** In a spilt second his body struck the planets crust making a huge hole on impact.

Moments pass as the female warrior drifts down about twenty feet, "You can get up now android! Playing opossum will not work with me, for I did not hit you that hard. I am only on level one!"

In an instant Seventeen's body bursts from the ground thirty-feet away from where he entered, "If that's the case Soleena, then it's going to be a long day." He says while throwing a single blast of energy from his left, then right hand.

As the two yellow energy blasts came streaking at her, Soleena's body stayed firm and steady, "Long day you say, not really." Soleena says while the energy blasts explodes making contact with her body. **"BOOM!" "KA-DOOM!" **Thick black clouds of smoke the impact made, surrounded her sixty-feet in diameter. A few moments passed in silence while a warm breeze pushed the smoke a side.

Soleena stood on mid air without a scratch or burn on her, "The only thing this day is going to be for you…is very painful."

Then in a moment's notice, a dark blue shinny patch of metal on her right shoulder suddenly spreads to her left shoulder and molds and then hardens into armor spiked four-inch shoulder pads.

"This is level two android and do not think for a second that I need it to get the answers I want." Soleena says with an evil smile.

Seventeen quickly goes back on the offence by drawing both of his wrists back together over his head, then throws a concentrated blast of energy at her without saying a word.

"Come on android, you know you can not win. So save your pathetic energy and talk." Says the demented woman as the blast of energy crashes into her body, **"BOOOM!"**

The force of the blast was so powerful that Seventeen had to brace himself from getting blown back through the air. Soon as the blast died down, dark almost black smoke covered her body and vision again. Seventeen instantly materialized behind the blacken part of the sky of Soleena, then powered up each hand with energy and places them inside the dark cloud and prepares to fire. But when he tried to release his energy blast, he found out that he couldn't.

"What?" Seventeen says shockingly.

An when he tried to remove his hands he couldn't do that either. Soleena uses a small portion of her powers and parts the cloud of smoke. It reveled that she was holding both of his wrist tightly without turning around. She then pulls him close to her back widening his arms. Then quickly stretches her right leg over her left shoulder and kicks Seventeen in his face, making his head jerk back. But it didn't go far because Soleena pulls him back into position and rams the back of her head into his face. She then flips him over her back towards the ground at an angle. Seventeen's body streaks through the sky and makes a three and a half mile straight line threw a wooded area, then crashes at the base of a mountain.

**Back **to Dende's lookout, "O-no, Soleena's tarring Seventeen apart. We have got to do something Franok!" Velcree says out loud as they all stood there with their eyes closed watching the fight play out in their minds.

"You know we can't move Velcree, because if we do Soleena will pin point us all in a second. An there is no telling who else is out there waiting for just that; besides, have any of you forgotten your oaths too our cause? Do any of you wish too turn your backs on it?" No one responded to Franok's questions. "I didn't think so and I know Seventeen hasn't either. So don't count him out just yet."

"You are right Franok, Seventeen is one of us now and we would all gladly give our lives for the cause." Velcree says proudly.

"You got that right sister." Ghusta says tilting his closed eyes and head down to the right side towards Velcree.

"Yes Franok, we have not forgotten." Wanaka says as she holds her head high up firmly without opening her eyes.

"Good, now keep you're nerves and hopes in the land of the living." Franok says as he talks to himself, _("__Not a bad speech if I do say so myself. All that time listening to_ _Dannar as a kid really paid off. Because in my younger years I was a real grade A dope but those days of being a spoiled brat are over. Now I am third strongest next to a couple of heavy weights, with untold power. But there is something I'm not getting. Why is Seventeen still holding back? He is much stronger than this. Hey wait a minute. Could he be-? _Franok's thoughts paused and then he continues. _-why Seventeen you sly dog you._ _I'm sure glad you're android brain of yours ticks the way it does.")_

**Meanwhile** back inside the Hyperbolic Chamber, the Z-fighters were going through a type of training they have never experienced before. In six short months in Namekian time they all have learned more about themselves now with Deannar and Nala as their trainers, than any one else in years. At this moment all of their powers have increased dramatically. The dial on their waistband has moved to more than halfway in red phase. Deannar and Nala stood back as his pupils Yamacha and Tein spared against Uub, while the others looked on at a safe distance waiting their turns. Tein and Yamacha assault on Uub was quick and calculated but the much younger and more powerful Uub stayed calm and didn't panic.

He fought the two older and more experienced Z-fighters like someone twice his age, all the while Eighteen, Piccolo, Videl and Krillin watched, "Can you believe it Piccolo, on how strong Yamacha, Tein, and Uub has become?"

"We've all became a lot stronger Krillin. If you didn't notice, you're no slouch yourself. And I don't think shaving your head back bald made that happen."

"Yeah right Piccolo, you're just saying that." Krillin say rubbing his head with his left hand.

"The only reason why I said it because it's true. Remember two days ago you beat me one-on-one."

"Yeah, but any body can get lucky once an awhile, don't ya think?"

"You're confusing luck with skill Krillin; you powers are growing rapidly; faster than the rest ours. Just look at your belt. That dial of yours has almost made a complete circle."

"And you do remember what that means husband of mine?" Eighteen says looking at Krillin.

"Yeah. Deannar said that my red phase of training would be finished soon, an then to purple, yellow, green and then finally black."

Walking up from behind the four of them, a voice rings out, "I am glad you have memorized that my star pupil. Now Krillin, do you feel; how do you say on this world…lucky?"

"Why do you ask that master Deannar?"

"For you will have a rematch with Piccolo. If, you two are up for it?"

"I am. I would love to get a victory, now that I know my opponent is stronger than he looks." Piccolo says quickly with more determination than excitement in his voice.

"Oh yeah Piccolo? We'll see." Krillin says with a smile.

"I am glad that both of you are in good spirits. Because you are up next." Deannar says while holding up his right arm above his head and fires an energy blast into the air signaling to Yamacha, Uub, and Tein that their sparing match was over.

The three of them came to the plato with rips and burns covering their clothes. But there were hardly any cut or bruises on their skin and as soon as they landed, Krillin and Piccolo took to the field.

"Hey Tein, who do you think is going to win this time?" asked Yamacha.

"It's hard to say, Krillin's power has become so unpredictable."

"Maybe Tein, but he is so strong and fast now. At this rate in a year or so, he could even become stronger than I am. If I stopped training right now." Uub says sitting down and folding his legs.

"No way Uub, our little Krillin?"

"That's right Yamacha, my little Krillin." Eighteen says folding her arms smiling.

Deannar's eyes cut towards Eighteen and Videl then back straight, "There is a time when all of you will know what Krillin knows. And at this moment it is your turns Videl and Eighteen. Do any of you question it?"

"No." Videl answers quickly, followed by Eighteen.

"Of course not master Deannar."

"Then follow me."

As the three of them flew off together Krillin and Piccolo starts they're sparing with a loud…**"KA-BOOM!"**

**While **minutes later…"Eighteen, Videl, we are now over eight thousand kilometers away from the plato. Do any of you feel the pressure tugging at your bodies?" Deannar says as he stops and the three of them land on a grassy hilltop.

"Yes master, a tiny bit." Eighteen says placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, so do I master Deannar." Videl says feeling more of the strain.

"Well that is not nearly enough; press each of your dials twice."

Without question they both do as their master asks, an within seconds the dial moves four spaces up. The two females now have nine more clicks till the pointer on it stood straight up and then they would be finished with red phase. But at this moment that was the furthest thing away from they're minds, because right now they were trying with all of they're might just too keep from getting pulled to the ground.

"Do not fight it, sit down and learn how to breathe in your new environment first. Then we will go to the next step."

"And…that is…master Deannar?" asked Eighteen.

"Now, I want you two to close your eyes and gaze inside your minds eye, until you see a mixture of colors. When you begin to see them let me know and I will instruct you further." Deannar says as he sat down in front of them crossing his legs.

"Right, minds…eye." Videl says with insecurity in her voice.

For a day an a half they sat in silence, until the silence was suddenly broken, "Master Deannar, I see them!" says the excited android Eighteen.

"Good Eighteen, now for the hard part."

"Hard part? Oh well, I'm always up for a challenge."

"And so is Videl, but she has not seen the colors yet; but do not fret. I said you are ready and that you are. It will just take you a little bit more time. When the colors do come to you, just do what I am about to tell Eighteen. And do not bother telling me that you see them, just follow my instructions." Videl nods her head in compliance. "Eighteen now that you see the colors; I want you to single out the red color until it is all you see."

"But master Deannar, what do these colors means?" asks Eighteen.

"Those colors represent levels of power and red is the lowest level, which means equal the power of an ascended super saiyan. A level of power that you are ready to obtain. Now reach for it with your mind."

Android Eighteen tried strenuously to grasp the red color mentally for ten hours not reaching her goals and in that time started to think, _("__This is almost maddening. I can't grab it. Every time I single it out, it keeps slipping back into the mix. Maybe it does but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. Deannar says I'm ready for this and I believe him; beside, the power of an ascended super saiyan intrigues me. It's the same power Gohan obtained as a kid to defeat Cell. Wow, I've got to reach it. So no matter how long it takes, I'm going to grab the red color, if it's the last thing I-")_ An with those thoughts on the tip of her mind made the red color stand out covering up the rest until the only color was seen was red, _("-Do?")_ Eighteen finish saying inside her mind.

Videl's eyes opened a few moments before Eighteens' did. Their eyes were both now glowing red.

"I-" starts Eighteen.

"-Got it!" Finishes Videl.

"Hey, you little sneak!" Eighteen says looking at Videl.

"Well, he said not to say anyth-"

"Never mind the ideal chit-chat ladies. How do you two feel?"

"Well master Deannar, I don't feel any different." Says Videl.

"Neither do I." Follows Eighteen as they both stand to they're feet without a struggle.

"We will see ladies, now this will be your sparing ground."

"What?" Videl says with a surprised look.

"What is the matter Videl, are you afraid?" asked Deannar.

"Me, afraid of her? No way!"

"Good, now begin." Deannar says as he turns and starts walking back to the plato. On his twelfth step, a bright light and gust of shock wave energy parts the back of his snowy white hair. An as it does a faint smile enters his face.

**Back** to the plato, there wasn't a smile on any ones face, not even from the more powerful saiyans. Because the shock wave of energy that now has smashed up against there caught off guard senses. They're mouths dropped opened as they all turned their heads in Nala's direction.

"I do not know why all of you are looking at me. You can all feel and know who those power levels are." Nala says smiling to herself.

**Now** back on the side of the non-saiyans, "Yep, that's Eighteen and Videl alright. I just wish one of you guys had excelled when I did, when Deannar asked me to go out there."

When Piccolo finally fixed his mouth to talk, "W…what, you mean you can get that strong Krillin?"

"Yeah."

"But how is that even possible?"

"It's because of Deannar; he found secret doorways of pure untapped power. And it is held up deep within our beings. We all have keys to the doors, Deannar's just a guides us to them. You'll have to use the right key so the power can enter you."

"Really, it enters us, instead of we entering it? But how; their strengths are unimaginable to be a human or an android?"

"How Tein? That's something I barely understand myself. But when he took me to the fields, Deannar told me so much about himself and how he pushed his mind and body to limits none of us couldn't possibly reach, in this lifetime or the next. He's just taking us through the basics. We haven't even scratched the surface of what real power is."

**Back **outside to where Seventeen was buried under tons of rocks, Soleena stands on air overhead waiting. But within a few moments, her wait is over. Seventeen burst from underground once more, but this time his eyes are blazing bright red…

_["Uh-Oh Soleena, Looks Like Your Day Has Gotten A_ _Bit Longer._ _Will The Determined Android Stop The Armored Amazon? Well, You'll Just Have To Find Out On Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 19**

**Mid-Day Crisis**

_["Now As We Return To The Excitement Z-Fans, Let The_ _Fight For Survival Continue..."]_

"I see you have gotten your second wind android, which is good. For now I get the chance to knock the rest of that out of you this time."

"Trust me Soleena that is going to be easier said than done."

The two awesome fighters then clashes into one another with earth shaking force And goes head-to-head for five hours and within those hours they each leveled up in power. Soleena was on her last level seven and Seventeen was in his last and most powerful stage; black, and now they were at a stale mate. The two warriors were now standing in the mid day sky across from each other staring, "I can not believe this; you have matched me in all levels of my power. But it matters not; you will still tell me what I need to know." Soleena saying raising her self to eye level.

"Hump, oh really? Then please come on over here an try and make me."

"Sorry to disappoint you android in doing just that, but within the last moments in our battle. I was wondering where you were headed in such a rush, so I rescanned this planet with your bio-signature; then I knew." Seventeen's eyes stretch wide as she continued, "You have a female kin here and I seriously doubt your instant transmission skills are not as accurate as mine. Nor would I care if I materialized to close or even inside the person my mind is focused on."

_("She's right that is one of the reasons why I decided to fly. One mistake could prove fatal if I was off just a fraction of an inch.")_ Seventeen says to himself.

"So, do not keep me waiting to long android." Soleena says as she dematerializes right before his black eyes.

"**NO!** Your fight is-gone, she's gone. I've got to hurry!" Seventeen says as a dark aura instantly surrounds his body. An without turning in direction of his sister's house his body streaks in its direction, leaving a black streak vanishing in the mid day sky.

**Back** to the plato, the five Naidacon warriors look on trying with every fiber in their being to stay where they are; for the saw and knew that Soleena was already there standing in front of the house of Krillin and Eighteen. She calmly walks to the door reverting back to her normal form with a smirk on her face and when she arrives at the door she gives it a light rap, **"Knock,**

**knock.**"

An to her surprise, she notices a tall, round, pink someone answering the door, "Who you?"

"That is none of your concern earthling. Where is the girl?" Soleena says as she pushes what she thinks is human to the side and walks inside looking around.

"Me not Earth-ling. Me Buu."

Soleena suddenly discontinues her search and turns looking directly at Buu, "You are Majin-Buu, the use to be scourge of the universe?"

"Scourge, what is scourge?" asked Buu.

"Never mind that, you dumb creature. I asked you before, where is the child? I know she is here, I can sense it."

"Marron? Is Marron who you talk about lady?"

"Yes simpleton, if that is her name!" Soleena says with anger.

"Buu don't know. Me been trying to find her for a long time. Marron is very good at this game."

"Game! What, game you fat clown?"

"Hide an see-hey, Buu no clown."

"No, but you are a fat one."

"Mmm! Buu no like you. You not nice lady, leave now!" Buu says as steam shoots from the holes in the top of his head.

An suddenly a peaceful scene is shown from the back yard, but the piece is broken. **"CRASH!"** Buu came flying threw the back of the house making a large hole in it. Buu's body quickly hits the ground and slides on his back and then stops. When he lifts his back off the ground, the complete front of his face was smashed in. but within a few moments notice, it simply popped itself back into its round shape while standing to his feet.

Soon Soleena stepped through the hole she just made and says while watch Buu dusts himself off, "So this is the terrible Majin-Buu? How comedic."

"Buu not know who you be lady but you hit Buu. Now Buu hit back."

"Well Buu if that is what you call yourself and then do your wor-" Soleena quickly stops talking for she notices cutting her eyes to the far left, "I am sorry Buu that I will not be able to pound your fat putty hide into the pavement, because in about thirty seconds we are about to have company." Soleena says lifting her arms an as she does they both began to glow dark gray. Instantly her powers snatch a flat layer of earth from the ground under Buu feet and incases him in it, transforming the natural dirt into something more, "Remember this little prison Buu? Of course you do. Bibi-Dee placed you in one similar to this, over three hundred years ago. An if I have anything to say about it, you are going to be in there for a hell of a lot longer this time."

**From** the inside of the sphere prison Buu knew exactly where he was. He just sat down and crossed his arms and legs, holding a frown on his face.

**Back** outside, Soleena knew she had to find Marron quickly, so she searched the entire block at blinding speeds until…

"I got you, you little brat." Soleena says holding Marron by the back of her blouse, slowly raising her to eye level.

Marron swung and kicked at her franticly while saying, "Let me go you ugly, mean lady!"

Soon as Soleena was going to respond violently towards Marron's insults by raising her hand, a gust of wind blows her hair to and fro from behind, "You heard her Soleena, let her go!"

"It is about time you showed up android. I was just about to let this insect experience some well deserved pain." Soleena says as she turns her head to the left side exposing her implant control device behind her left ear.

_("What's this? It's Soleena's implant. I didn't notice this before because her armor was raised. Only if I can reach it and take it off before she armors back up. I could end this quickly and she can revert back too normal. But there is no way I'll try that while she has Marr-") _Seventeen's thoughts cease as he watches his niece disappear out of Soleena's grasp. Before any one of them could react in any way; she reappeared ten feet away from them and was being held in one arm by Deannar.

"Master?" whispers Seventeen.

"So I see you finally got tried of cowering, my love? It is alright to be afraid sometimes." Deannar doesn't respond as if her words meant nothing to him, staring straight through her, "Nothing to say hmm, lover? Well, that is all right. This will all be over in a minute; Mistress Kai sends her regards." Soleena says as her armor slowly starts to melt up and down her body starting from the middle.

Seventeen suddenly notices something about his master's stature, _("__Uh oh, this is not good. I've seen this look before in Deannar's eyes, an that look means he's going to kill her. She's not a bad person, it's the implant. I've got to do something.") -_"Hay Soleena!" shouts Seventeen getting her attention. Soleena shinny blue-green armor freezes halfway, covering only the top of chest and thighs as she cuts her eyes in Seventeen's direction, "What makes you think you can beat master Deannar when you can not even beat me?" Seventeen says while he strengthens his fighting stance and let his see through black aura show around his body.

"Sorry android, I have duped you long enough into thinking just that and I have also read your power level. You cannot go any higher; if you do, you are going to burn yourself out. But I on the other hand, can triple what your power consists of. Besides everything else, what I really came for has already arrived. Do not worry, I will kill you later."

"Three times huh?"

"Yes, and do not be surprised." Soleena says as her liquid blue armor started to recover her body.

"Trust me, I'm not."-("_It's now or never.")_ Seventeen says to himself as he uses all the speed he could muster and whisked passed Soleena face.

She easily sidesteps him..."To slow android." Soleena says never taking her eyes off Deannar.

Then all of a sudden her eyes widen and then her pupils started to dilate…"I was not trying to hit you Soleena." Seventeen says rising the disconnected implant to eye level, then crushing it the palm of his hand.

As Soleena begins to fall too the ground face first, Nala appears catching her before she did. Soon after Nala's arrival all of the Z-fighters appeared standing in the back of Krillin's home looking focused and stronger than ever.

Deannar suddenly cuts his eyes up then right towards the darkening sky.

"Master Deannar, what's wrong?" Asked Krillin.

"Nala, you will take care of Soleena. Eighteen, here take your child."

"Yes master Deannar." Eighteen says walking over and taking Marron from his left arm.

"Krillin, power up to orange phase." Deannar orders.

Without question Krillin does what he was told and then he knows what his master all ready knew, "Uh-oh guys, we've got company coming and lots of it."

_["Who Is On Their Way To Earth? I'll Give You A Little_ _Hint, They're Not Friendly. Are The Z-Fighters Ready For Mortal_ _Combat And Has Their Location Been Found Out? So Don't Miss It The Next Answer Giving_ _Climatic Episode Of Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 20**

**Freiza Times Seven**

_["Now Back To Where We Left Off. Deannar Told Krillin_ _To Power Up To Orange Phase, So He Could Understand What Was Coming Their Way."]_

"What is it Krillin?" asked Goku.

"It's-" Before Krillin could answer…

Deannar speaks, "Twelve saiyans and seven Zarterians, each with a full crew."

"Twelve saiyans? I thought they were almost wiped out master Deannar and what is a Zarterian?" Videl asks curiously.

"They almost were and about the Zarterians, prince Vegeta has more information on them than myself. Do you not my prince?" Deannar says looking at Vegeta.

"Yes, I do know of them and so do we all." Everyone held a puzzled look while he continued, "They could be no one other than Freiza's brothers and sister."

"What, you mean to tell me that creep had more siblings besides Cooler?" asked Tein.

"Apparently so or they wouldn't be coming here to avenge their father King Cold and two brothers, right master Deannar?" Yamcha asked.

"Not really Yamcha, they could care less about members of their own family being destroyed. They must be coming here for another purpose." Vegeta answers looking at Deannar holding a straight face.

"You are correct prince Vegeta, the Zarterians seem to be making chase of the twelve saiyans. Krillin, do you have a fix on where they are going to land?"

Krillin slowly takes his glowing orange eyes from the darkening heavens in a slanted line to the earth's surface answering, "Yes master Deannar."

"Good, go there and meet with our new visitors. Give them an ultimatum to join us. If they chose not to, do not let their bodies or powers fall in the wrong hands, understand?" Krillin pauses for a long moment because he did understand his masters' wishes, "If you think you can not fulfill this request, then I will choose another to-"

"No master, I can and will do as you say."

"Good, Tein and Yamcha will accompany you. Handle this mission anyway you see fit but do not let any of them escape this planet's surface."

"Yes master Deannar, I'm already there." Krillin says as he holds two fingers to his head and disappears holding a serious look upon his face.

Soon after, Yamcha and Tein follows suit while the rest them goes back to the Lookout. As Deannar stood there he quickly notices that more company will be arriving sooner than he expected concerning…

"Prince Vegeta." Deannar says turning to meet him and the remaining Z-fighters.

"Yes master Deannar."

"You too will be having visitors and do not bother asking me anything. The answer will be yes."

"I…I do not understand. What do you me-?"

Before the confused saiyan prince could finish, four saiyan guardsmen appear out of thin air, "Prince Vegeta, your presence is requested by your father, the king."

Vegeta and the rest of the Z-team faces' frowned in even more confusion. "My father, he…is a live?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes my prince." the lead guard answers.

"Where is he and how does he still live?"

"He is on New Vegeta. A planet your father has adopted for his people; for our own was destroyed by Freiza. And the reason for all of us to be alive is-"

Nala interrupts the guardsmen, "It is because of my grandfather, Dannar. When one of you wished back all the beings that were killed by Freiza on the planet Namek, my grandfather was watching and waiting. And when the time came he left his own planet to save not only the lives of the saiyans, but also the lives of all the creatures that died on their worlds, which Freiza personally destroyed. My grandfather separated himself into hundreds of copies and set off an collected the creatures that would have surely died again in the airless vacuum of space. This was a dangerous move for my grandfather to make that many copies of himself and something he has never done. He saved many races of creatures that day and only asks them to help save their endangered universe. Most of them did not want any part of what my grandfather was saying or our cause and the saiyan king Vegeta…was one of them."

"Hump, why am I not surprised. My father has always been a selfish man. It is going to take more than saving his life and the lives of his race to change that."

"Well my prince, that is none of our concern. We are sent here to retrieve you." One of the saiyan guards says firmly grabbing Vegeta's arm from the back.

Vegeta cuts his eyes toward the guard…"The reason why I am not ripping your arm off and beating you the death with it is because I am a changed saiyan. But in about three seconds I am going to change back to what I use to be. You do remember, do you not?" Vegeta says looking up into the guardsman eyes with a wicked stare as he began to count backwards from three, "Three…Two-"

The guard eyes quickly opened wider than they were and at that moment he truly remembers the old ruthless, young, brash, heartless prince Vegeta.

Before Vegeta could reach the count of one the guardsmen quickly lets go saying, "King Vegeta thought you might give us trouble, so he told us to give you a message. It is to come with us or be casts down as the prince of all saiyans and branded a traitor to our people."

"What? He would not dare!"

"It is true my prince; come with us and see for yourself." Another guard adds.

"But I just can not leave. Master Deannar, could that be possi-"_ ("Wait, Deannar said the answer would be yes if I asked him a question. Is it possible that?") -_"You knew about this master Deannar?" Vegeta asks turning his head towards Deannar.

"For some time my prince, but I could not tell you or your training would not have went as well as it did. Just knowing that fact about your race would have clouded your mind. But it does not matter; my answer is still yes. You are free from our cause and so are the rest of you saiyans." Deannar says turning his back to them.

"Master Deannar, what are you saying?" asked Goku.

"I am no longer your master Uncle Kakarot, you do not have to address as one."

"All for the better Deannar, because I think Bardock would like to see his son. Namely you Kakarot." The first guard says with a smirk.

Goku looked at the guard who was speaking, then the back of his nephew asking, "Deannar what's going on?"

"Go to New Vegeta and see for yourselves. But be warned, Mistress Kai's soldiers are out there. Keep your power levels low; capture is not an option. If you are, I will deal with each one of you personally when we meet."

"That's not going to happen Deannar and I see now why you are saying and doing this." Goku says talking to Deannar's back.

"And so do I, but we will all return. That is something you can count on. Prince Vegeta will not run from battle or a cause that is still his to fight."

"That is something I hope you do my prince, for the temptation to stay, may be too great of a thing." adds Nala.

"Don't worry cousin Nala, we will come back. An the experience for me and Goten to see our granddad would be a good thing; not to mention Pan seeing her great-granddad alive and well." Gohan says looking to his daughter.

"I understand cousin Gohan. Good luck, and be careful." Nala says walking over and giving them all a big hug. Deannar kept his back turned not saying anything else. Goku was about say his farewell to him, but Nala stopped him, "Never mind him Uncle Kakarot, he maybe acting all quite right now. But he wishes you all a safe and quick return in his own way."

After Nala words, there was a few moments of silence but soon it was broken…"Alright clowns, we are ready when you are! The sooner we get there, the quicker this charade will be over!" says a not too happy Vegeta turning towards the four guardsmen.

Within a few moments each of the saiyan Z- fighters laid a hand on each shoulder of a guard, they all disappeared and were on they're way to New Vegeta.

**Back** to where Krillin, Tein, and Yamcha waited, their wait was now over. Twelve saiyan sphere ships entered the earths' upper atmosphere with a loud, **"BOOOOOOM!"**

And within moments after the boom, the ships struck the earths' surface one at a time. They landed less than two miles from the three Z-fighters were standing. Twelve sphere ships doors slide open and soon after; twelve saiyans each leaps out and eleven forms a circle around a long dark mane female, which seem to be their leader, "This is it Renegades! No more running from the Zarterians. This is where we make our stand, even if it is our last. Let us make it a glorious one!" The female leader says as all the other saiyans hold their heads high showing no fear.

But not knowingly from behind them, Krillin floats in closely, then lands ten feet away from them an says in a calm voice, "Greeting from earth saiyans; I'm Krillin."

The twelve saiyans quickly turns around and without a second thought, began to fire relentlessly and without mercy from their hands. A mixture of brown dirt, grass, and rocks fly into the air.

And after thirty seconds of firing the female leader ceases fire then yells…"Hold your fire!"

Silence along with the big brown plume-cloud was the only things that stood, but both were soon broken in two by a small rising gesture of Krillins' power. And with him doing this made the saiyans scout trackers exploded on the side of their faces. Krillin stood on air where the ground use to be and didn't have a scratch on him. Yamcha and Tein slowly hovered down on the side of him.

"Man Tein, these guys sure are jumpy." Yamcha says shaking his hands then folds his arms.

"That's something I did notice Yamcha. Tein says staring at the bewildered saiyans."

The saiyans stood there not knowing what was going on. Each of them knew that they put everything they had into those power blasts of energy at the still standing earthling, "Like I was saying, my name is Krillin. This is Tein and Yamcha. I was sent here to give you guys an ultimatum. Join our group and help us fight against a deadly creature to save the universe."

"I…I am Genneva." The stunned led female saiyan says. "And what if we do not agree with your proposal?"

"Then you won't be leaving this planet alive." Tein answers.

A few seconds after Teins' words, a multiple of loud booms enter the earths' inner barriers.

"Well looks like you are going to have to get in line for that three eyes." Genneva says pointing with her thumb over her left shoulder.

_["Oh No, Will The Trio Of Z-Fighters Be Able To Take On Seven Freiza's And Each Of Their Armies, If They Decided Not To Join The Team? Catch The Next Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."] _

**Ch: 21**

**In Or Out?**

_["When We Last Left Krillin, Tein And Yamcha. An Ultimatum Was Given And Before The Saiyans Could Give An Answer. The Zarterians Came Knocking On Earth's Door…"]_

Genneva had her head down talking to Krillin, "Like I said little power house, you will have to get in line and wait your turn."

"Sorry Genneva, waiting is not part of my mission. When they do arrive on our spot, I'm going to ask them the same thing I asked you."

"And if they also refuse?" asked Genneva.

"Then all of your fates will be inter-twined and all of you will die for the greater good."

"I do not know what this greater good you speak of Krillin, but if you can defeat the Zarterians; then my life along with my crew, is yours. But I do know the ego of my enemy and it will not bend so easily to you or any one else's."

"Then Genneva-" Krillin says as his body slowly rises into the air towards the landing ships, "-you should stand back, cause this could get ugly."

As Krillin watches the seven mother ships land nearly three hundred yards away. Tein, Yamcha and the rest of the saiyans watched from a far as the soldiers first came running out of the ships followed by their masters.

They all glided slowly out in they're hover chairs. An from the naked eye they could all tell that Krillin was being surrounded and he was giving them the only offer his master told him to give.

And inside the circle of death…"Hump, you are a funny little man." One Zarterian says with an elbow on the armrest while its face sat firmly in the palm of his hand.

"Yes Frost, this earth-worm is a funny one indeed, but his weak power level bores me. Soldiers, kill him for me." The female Zarterian says after she finished checking Krillin's power with her scouter.

Before any of the soldiers could fire, Yamcha asked Tein, "Hey Tein, you think they're in or out?"

Then in a split second, all of the soldiers fired upon Krillin, their energy blast made contact throwing dust and rock debris at least fifty feet into the air. Krillin quickly thrusts his body above the dirt cloud and releases a double blast of concentrated energy directly below him; out of each of his hands in the center of the firing soldiers. Krillins' energy blasts were like two small atomic bombs going off. The blast took out all of the soldiers; none were standing.

As the smoke finished clearing, the Zarterian ships and hover chairs were damaged beyond repair. And all of them were hovering in mid air staring at him while Tein answers Yamcha's question as they both shield their eyes from the incoming blast debris, "Looks like they're out to me, Yamcha."

**Back** to the battle. "So…this little insect has talent." The female Zarterian says folding her arms.

"Yes he does Crystal. Seems like this mud-ball of a planet holds promise for a bit of fun, ladies first?" Her brother Frost says bowing his head and rolling out his right arm towards Krillin.

"Why Frost, you are such a gentleman, or a complete coward! But none the less, thank you anyway." Crystal says as she quickly speeds off and stops in front of Krillin, "Now earthworm, let me see what you got."

Krillin momentarily pauses then says folding his arms, "No."

"What, so there is someone out here even more cowardly than my brother Frost?"

"Not what I was talking about. Its' going to take at least three more of you guys just to get my juices flowing. Or maybe, just maybe it will take all of you just to make me brake a sweat." Krillin says with a straight face unfolding his arms.

"Why you over confident chimp!" Crystal says loudly.

Then in a moment's notice her fist came at Krillins face. But before it could make contact he disappears then reappears one foot on the side of her and whacks her hard in the back of her neck with his right hand. The air screamed as her body sped to the ground but stopped abruptly when it crashed into it. Crystal found herself deep inside the earth's crust.

She began to shake in anger while thinking to herself looking up at the blue sky, _("__How? How is this possible? This worm is more powerful than he appears to be. I must end this quickly before I loose all my respect from my brother, which took me decades to win.")_

Crystal whisked behind Krillin, still in shock from what just happened to her, "See, I told you were going to need help. Can you believe I wasn't even trying?"

"Shut up earthworm and turn around an feel my true power!" Crystal yells.

She then transforms into a massive she-hulk horned like creature. Then into a smaller being more powerful being, followed lastly by her and final most destructive form. All the while in the distance the six brothers talk amongst themselves, "Did you see that Chiller? That earth-scum swatted Crystal like a fly and now she is going all out by transforming fully; funny is it not?"

"Yes Frost, my eyes do work and this earthling has put a smile on my face."

"Will you two clowns shut up! This could turn into a serious matter, so be prepared to intervene when I give the word."

"Yes Breezer. It sounds like a good plan but Crystal is not going to like it."

"Well Glacier, when I am dead will be the only moment when Crystal will be next in line as the elder of us. Now be ready when I say, understand?"

"Sure Breezer, anything you say." Glacier says agreeing with his small but more powerful brother. Crystal began to build up all the power she could muster while Krillin kept his back turned to her.

"Trust me on this Crystal, is it? Well that's what your brothers over there called you. You can turn your power up as high as you can get it and it still won't be enough to even come close to defeating me."

"Shut your filthy mouth and face me, if you dare!"

"Only if you say pretty please."

"Why you!" Crystal says as see streaks forward a short distance and began swinging and kicking with all her might trying to hit Krillin from behind. But even with all her power she couldn't land one punch or kick and Breezer, the eldest son of King Cold knew that it was time.

"Now my brothers, transform!" Breezer orders.

An as his words cease; the six brothers bodies rapidly went through their transformations in less than five seconds. Krillin didn't see them transform but Yamcha, Tein, and the twelve saiyans did. Yamcha quickly powered up to red phase.

A see through red aura surrounded him as his eyes glowed fiery amber, an just as he was about to take off…"Hold it Yamcha!" Tein says holding out his arm stopping Yamcha from going forward.

"What's the deal Tein? Aren't we're here to have Krillin's back?"

"Of course Yamcha, but I don't think he's the one who is going to be needing help. Let's just sit back and see how far Krillin's willing to let this little game of his play out."

"And?" Yamcha asks wanting too hear more.

"And if Krillin decides not to carry out our masters orders, then we will." Tein says looking at Yamcha seriously, "You really don't think he sent us here to help Krillin fight do you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Yamcha, you idiot. Master Deannar knows all of our strengths to the letter and that little guy out there is stronger than both of us. We are here to finish them off, if Krillin decides to grow a heart, understand?"

"Oh yeah, now I get it."

"Good and for you to know that Yamcha means half the battle is already won."

**Back** to the battle, Krillin instantly noticed six power levels in front of him, then slowly opened his eyes and unfolding his arms. Within moments Krillin was blocking a swarm of punches and kicks, but at this current level, he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid all of them for long. An in eight seconds he was hit, first by Breezer with a mad right jab to the left side of his face while blocking Chiller's kick to the back of his head. This left another opening to his mid-section. Crystal saw this and kicked him hard in his stomach with all her might. The kick sent him reeling nearly two miles away until it crashed into the side of a mountain. But the Zarterian attack didn't let up there. Frost and Glacier both each at the same time points and fires red energy beams straight at him from that distance…

**Back** to the group of saiyans and two humans…"Hump, looks to me your little friend did not know what he was up against." Genneva says folding her arms.

"Sorry lady, but it's the other way around."

"What are you talking about human?"

"Just keep quite, sit back, and enjoy the show saiyan." Tein says with confidence.

Before the two beams could travel a mile, Krillin materialized in front of them with both arms extended and palms open. The two lasers struck his hands and bounced off, an while they were harmlessly heading into space, Krillin appeared back in front of them, "What? That is impossible!"

"I know Glacier. Our Death Beams were supposed to shred right through his flesh."

Krillin quickly crosses his arms over his chest and screams, "**SEVEN…MAN…SPILT!"** with his words, his single body spilt into seven. At the same time the seven Krillins' lower their arms uncrossing them to their sides while instantly powering up. Three sets of the now separate Krillin's eyes were glowing red, the other four purple.

The five remaining Zarterians glides next to Glacier and Frost. "I guess just because he split himself into seven individual counter parts, we are supposed to turn tail and run?" Crystal says not taking her eyes off of Krillin.

"Yes Crystal that is what he must think." Breezer says putting himself in front of them.

Another voice gives a different answer from behind them..."On the contrary clowns, splitting himself up like that makes him weaker." Yamcha says floating ten feet behind them with Tein at his side.

"Yeah, can't you see that the little guy is playing with you?" Tein says folding his arms with a smirk.

"Why you nothingness earthlings!" Breezer yells turning around about to attack Tein.

"Hey, hold your horses pal. Krillin maybe playing with you, but I on the other hand-" Tein eyes quickly flash solid black while he continues unfolding his arms, "-do not."

Tein's power-up pushed the Zarterians back through the air, an soon as they recover, "Besides you guys worrying about my partner right next to me. You should be worrying about my other partners over there." Yamcha says cutting his eyes behind them.

The seven Krillins' moved in fast while the seven Zarterians turned quickly to face them. Tein and Yamcha both materialized back on the cliff side where they stood earlier with the twelve saiyans, "Now Yamcha my friend, this is going to hurt."

"Times seven Tein." The two of them says watching the fight from a distance while the Zarterians ready themselves for Krillins attack, but unknowingly they were not ready for his strength or power.

When Krillin's assault started none of them stood a chance, their bodies were being smashed and pounded into the earth. In five minutes, up to six miles of earth was totally destroyed.

**Meanwhile** back to the cliff side…"I told you Genneva, Krillin was going to mop the floor with those clowns."

"Yes you did Yamcha, but at what cost of your floor?"

Yamcha and Tein looks over the vast devastation on the planet that the battle was leaving in its wake, "Genneva's right Yamcha. Krillin is wrecking the earth with those guys."

**Back** to the fight, one of the Krillins' saw from high above and finally noticed after kicking the much larger Glacier toward the earth's surface.

_("__What am I doing? I got so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realize I was trashing the planet. I got to end this quickly.")_ Krillin says to himself as he calls out, "Hey the rest of you Krillins, get over here now! We're tarring up the earth!" They all stopped what they were doing and rush back together as one being. While the badly beaten Zarterians slowly gathered next to each other, Krillin lowered himself to the ground fifty feet away from them, "I don't even have to stick a fork in you guys to see that you're done and I still know what your answer will be about joining us, if I asked you again."

None of the Zarterians responded to Krillins' words, "I thought so." Krillin says as he stretched both of his arms and fingers wide then lifted his body saying loudly. **"DOUBLE-DESTRUCTO-DISK!" **Two baseballs sized round yellow spinning disks appeared floating in the palms of his hands on a cushion of air.

As the seconds passed the two round disks grew twice as tall and wide as Krillin himself. And in doing so Breezer speaks out, "I hope you are not going to try an hit us with those huge things are you?"

Krillin didn't answer at first he just reared both arms back and in one quick forward motion let his two giant sized Destructo Disk fly then says while snapping his fingers, "No, of course not." An as he does, **"Snap!"** The two large disks separate into fifty small saucer size disks as he snaps his finger.

When the spinning saw blades were seen Breezer yells, "Everybody scatter!" His six siblings obey by separating in different directions while yellow disks that could easily cut through diamond like butter, were now chasing them. For several minutes they all tried too keep away from the blades but that was unavoidable. The first to meet his end was Frost. One of the blades raked deep past his chest. The pain caused him to falter for a second and that was to long of a time for five more blades began to rip through his body. Within moments he was cut into tiny pieces. The second was Chiller, then Glacier, Isis, Arctic, Crystal, and finally Breezer. After it was all over Krillin just stares into space for a moment then disappears and reappears near the others.

"Not bad Krillin." Tein says laying his hand on Krillin's shoulder.

"Yeah, for a minute there I thought you didn't have it in ya." Adds Yamcha.

"Glad to disappoint you Yamcha." Krillin says as he turns toward the saiyans who stood in utter shock.

"I…I thought I would never see a Zarterian fall in my life time." Genneva says while still looking out to the battlefield.

"Well Genneva, now you have. Are you going to come with us freely or not?" asked Krillin.

"I am a saiyan of my word. You have destroyed the Zarterians like you said. We will come with you, lead the way and we will follow."

Krillin Grabs her left wrist and places his two fingers on his forehead saying, "I have a better way than what you are thinking. Hold on too your lunch."

**Light** years away on a planet called New Vegeta, new visitors have arrived and one in particular, isn't very happy…"What!" screams Vegeta.

"Yes your highness, your father the king wants you and your companions to be properly clothed before addressing him." A woman dress-maid says nervously.

_["It Looks Like Vegeta And The Crew Of Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten And Pan Have Arrived Instantly On New Vegeta But King Vegeta Won't See Them Until Their Dressed In The Proper Attire. What Action Will Prince Vegeta Take? I Don't Know Z-Fans But You Better Believe You Will Catch The Out Come Next Time, On Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties"] _

**Ch: 22**

**Home Coming**

_["Light years Away From Earth On A Planet Called New Vegeta; New Visitors Arrive And One Of Them Wasn't So Happy."] _

"What?" screams Vegeta.

"Yes your highness. Your father the king wants you and your companions to be properly clothed before addressing him." The dress-maid says nervously.

"Listen to me woman; we are not here to play dress-up! My father called, so I am here. Now lead me to him!"

"But prince Vegeta-"

"No buts woman-oh never mind; out of the way! I will find him myself!" Vegeta says using his senses while turning his head right, then to the floor, "There you are father."

Vegeta takes a few steps then stops; raises his foot high and gives the floor a mighty stomp. **"BOOM!"**

A small but sizeable hole opened in the concrete and the floor gave way beneath his feet. Vegeta momentarily stood on air and then slowly lowered himself into his father's throne room waiting below, "Father, what is the meaning of this outrage?" Vegeta asks as he watches his father stand up out of his chair.

"Well, it good to see you Vegeta. My have you grown since the last time I saw you. I also see that you ware the gold bands, it must be Deannars' handy work?"

"Let us cut out the small talk father, and get down to the business at hand." Vegeta says as Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Goku with Pan around his neck looked on while lowering themselves threw the hole he made.

"That business can wait son. Who is this who came with you?" King Vegeta asked as his throne room began to slowly fill with many of his people.

Vegeta stood there silently, with anger in his eyes as Goku walks next to him…"Hay Vegeta, its o.k. I see your dad is avoiding the reason why we are here. Maybe if we introduced ourselves, the quicker we can leave." Goku says in a low voice, placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Good idea Kakarot." Vegeta says calming down and then introduces his son first with his hands on Trunks shoulders, "This father is your grandson, Trunks."

King Vegeta walks in front of them with a straight face reaching out and grabs the top of Trunks' arms.

"You have a fine looking son Vegeta. Now and the rest of your crew?" King Vegeta asks looking to the side of his son face.

Goku began to step forward as Vegeta explained more, "This here father next to me is-"

"One of Bardocks' sons, you must be Kakarot?" King Vegeta says cutting his eyes off of his son and stares at Goku.

"Uh-yeah, that's what Vegeta calls me but you can call me Goku."

King Vegeta looks at Goku strangely saying…"Go…ku?"

"Yeah, these are my two sons Gohan and Goten. An this little lady you see around my neck, is my grand-daughter, Pan."

Before King Vegeta could say another word a voice came from the large crowd of Vegetains, "So that is who they are?"

A single stalk of black hair was seen moving through the crowd and when the voice came to the front, a face was seen. It was Bardock, Goku's father. When Pan, Goten and Gohan saw him, Pan spoke out loud, "Granddad that man looks a lot like you."

"Sorry Pan, it's the other way around. I look like him."

Bardock looked at his son and family then to his king, "Your highness; forgive me for my intrusion." Bardock says bowing in his kings' direction.

"Cut the crap Bardock, you have family here just as I. Rejoice and enjoy their company."

"Yes your majesty." Bardock says lifting his head, he then walked over to Goku and grabbed his hands an looked at Goku's palms.

Goku was smiling at first but now his face held a confused look. While he and Pan looked at the top of Bardocks' head an he asks…"What are you doing dad?"

As Bardock lifted his head, Goku and Pan's eyes followed it up at the same time. Bardock just stared into his sons' eyes as if he knew something and wanted so badly to tell him, but didn't, "I was just looking at your hands. You have turned out to be a great warrior Kakairot and this little one here around your neck; you say that this is my great-grand-daughter?" Bardock says looking at Pan. He then lifts his left hand in her direction; wanting her to come to him but she hesitates, "It is alright young one, you can come on over to your great-grand-paw Bardock."

Pan turned her head looking at Goku, "It's ok Pan. Go on over and say hello to my dad."

"O-kay grand-dad." Pan says with an uneasy smile, leaping into Bardocks' arms.

"My, you are a big girl. How old are you?"

But before Pan could answer…"She's seven and a half grand-dad." Gohan says with a light smile.

"Really? That is great, you must be very proud of your daughter Gohan and you of your niece Goten?" Bardock says looking too Gohan then to his little brother.

"Yeah, that's my name and th-what? How did you know our right names, when we didn't even introduce ourselves yet?"

"Uh, lucky guess maybe?" Bardock says hiding the truth.

Vegeta's eyes were cut behind him as he listens to Bardock and his family but suddenly they cut back to his, "Father, now that we have all introduced ourselves. There is something we must get out in the open. I know the only reason you would denounce me, as prince of all saiyans, is for that you have sired another heir."

"You are correct Vegeta." King Vegeta says then snaps his fingers.

"Snap!" Then from behind the throne room curtain a young Vegetian boy walked towards them and he looked a lot like Vegeta when he was a boy.

"Why am I not surprised?" Vegeta says getting down on one knee and looks into the eyes of his younger brother.

"Dad, he looks so much like you." Trunks says looking at them both from the side.

"If you think that is strange Trunks, come over here and meet your uncle."

"Uncle?" Trunks says with a surprised look.

"That is right Trunks. I want you and your father to meet Vegeta Prime." King Vegeta says pushing the hesitant Vegeta Prime forward.

"Well, hello there Vegeta Prime." Vegeta says holding out his hand, "You have a strong name." The young boy was confused and didn't know what to think of this gesture, "It is all right kid, grab my hand. This is the way the earthlings greet one another. Since we do not have one I like in our custom, I prefer to use this one; if you are not afraid?"

The young boy quickly grabs Vegeta's hand and says nervously, "Hello…and I am…not afraid."

"Well that is good to hear little brother; my, and you have a strong grip. Look here, I want you to meet your nephew, Trunks."

"Nephew? Man that's going to take some time to get use to." Trunks says walking over and shaking his much younger uncle's hand.

"Not really Trunks. My father has made himself a new heir for his people and at very good timing." Vegeta says standing to his feet.

"What are you saying Vegeta?" King Vegeta says looking at his older son.

"What I am saying is father that we are leaving."

"You do not leave here until I say so Vegeta! I am King here, not you!" King Vegeta says with fire in his eyes. Vegeta says nothing then turns his back and began walking off…"Vegeta! How dare you turn your back on me?" The upset king says lifting his hand preparing to fire.

Vegeta Prime looked to his father, then to the back of his still walking brother an then instantly runs towards Vegeta and stops halfway turning towards his father with both arms extended saying loudly, "Father, do not do this!"

Vegeta notices his little brother's actions and heard his plea, turning his head looking over his shoulder…"Vegeta Prime, get out of the way!" screams King Vegeta.

"But father-"

"Listen to our father Vegeta Prime and do as he says. Because the only thing he will see is my back; even after he fires."

"No, I will not move. We are brothers!"

"Hump, at least you are going to have some good qualities about you kid, but since you will not move voluntarily." Vegeta says looking at Pan. "Pan, would you mind? My father is going to fire and I would not want Vegeta Prime to get hurt."

Pan nods her head, then quickly disappears leaving Bardock's arms and instantly grabs Vegeta Primes' hand and materialized back in front of Bardock. Gohan steps in front of them, then Goten and followed lastly by Goku.

"What you are about to do father is fruitless and pointless, but if it makes you feel any better. Then by all means, fire when ready."

"Why you arrogant, snot nose, whelp!" King Vegeta says as his right hand glowed hot purple.

"Stick and stones father, sticks and stones." Vegeta says mocking his father with his back still turned folding his arms.

_["Everyone Looked On And Already Knew What Is Going To Happen Before The Day Was Done. If You Would Like To Know More, Then Catch The Next Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 23**

**Death Of A Kai pt 1 of 2**

_["When We Left New Vegeta, King Vegeta Was About To Fire On The Back Of His Son Prince Vegeta…"]_

_{'The scene starts off by showing the outside of a lavish-white castle, but a quick and powerful purple-explosion now shattered that peaceful endeavor. The sheer force of the blast blew out all of the upper and lower windows while cracking the foundation.'}_

**Back **inside, the smoke and ceiling debris fell, Vegeta was seen turning around unfolding his arms without a scratch on him, "I told you father that it wound be pointless for firing. Now look around you, you ruined the place."

King Vegeta stood there in shock knowing he put everything he had into his energy blast…"Do not look so surprised father, even Pan can wipeout this pathetic race you call saiyan on this entire planet, if the order was given."

"Impossible!" King Vegeta says lowering his arm.

"Really, you think that she can not? Show him what I am talking about Pan."

Pan looked at her father with uncertainty, "Its' alright Pan. Show him and when he's shown, maybe then he will truly see what a big mistake it was to take the saiyan race out of this fight. But don't go too high with it, ok Pan?"

"I could not have said it better myself Gohan." Vegeta says backing up Gohan's words.

Pan prepares herself by letting go of Vegeta Prime's hand, "You stay here Vegeta Prime, ok?"

"Ok." Vegeta Prime says as he watches Pan turns an walks away.

Pan moves to the center of the throne room next to Vegeta.

"Now father, behold what _**was**_ in store for the saiyan race." Vegeta says looking down at Pan then nods his head.

Pan then turned her head towards King Vegeta and focuses her thoughts on one single thing. She quickly closes her right, then left hand while slightly bending her knees. An without delay Pan screams loudly, **"HAAAAAAAAA!"**

Within five seconds the floor beneath every ones feet began to tremble, as in three more seconds her hair on her head began to stand on end and flash yellow then back to it's natural color. Almost in an instant later the chamber is filled with a gold flash of light and what stood before every ones eyes was a female child super saiyan. All of the Vegetains were so shocked that they all stood speechless…even King Vegeta.

"You see father, Pan is a super saiyan and sorry if it took her a little while, she is still new at transforming and controlling her powers. You would not want her to accidentally killed all of you, now would you?" King Vegeta still couldn't speak a word, "Cat still has your tongue? Well good, because I still have a little more to say. Do you remember when you put that silly idea in my head that only royal linage was capable of this task? Bare witness, this child is the great-grand daughter of a low-level fighter and has accomplished something I use to dream about at her age. But not any more..."

Vegeta's words seemed to bring his father's voice back to life, "W…What? You mean you can also…do this?"

"Of course I can, but not just me father. Everyone who came here with me today can. An to become a super saiyan is no easy task, but enough with this talking. We have wasted too much time already."

"I agree with Vegeta dad. We gotta go and I think you knew that the first time you set eyes on me." Goku says looking to his father.

"Boy, was I that transparent?"

"Kind of, yeah but-"

Goku's words were cut off by his grand daughters' cry out in pain, **"AHHHA!"** Pan says as her hair turns back black falling to her knees while holding her head.

"Pan, what's wro-" Gohan says loudly and began quickly sprinting towards his daughter. But before he could reach her, he feels a crippling pain inside his head. And before long he found himself on the floor shaking, trying to lift his head up.

When he finally got his head up a few inches he saw everyone sprawled out on the floor all around him in pain as well. Gohan didn't know where this sudden attack was coming from but his father and Vegeta knew who was causing it, "K…Kakarot…it is…it is-"

"A…Kai…Vegeta…I…know." Goku says finishing.

"Can…you tr…transform Kakarot?"

"I…think so…Vegeta. Can…you?"

"Tried it…twice already…did not…work. If you…succeed…you know what…must be…done."

"Yeah, I…know Vegeta. We mustn't…be captured. Just let…me make it…to my feet." Goku says struggling off of his back onto his feet. Soon as Goku makes it to his feet he stains for a moment and then transforms into a super saiyan. He knew full well what must be done, so he digs down deep to summon enough power to destroy the planet and everything on it, including himself.

Bardock lifts his face off the floor and watches his son and knew he must…"S…Stop…Kakarot! Do not…do it!"

"I got to do it dad, sorry but there's no other way! This Kai attack has crippled everyone on this planet; even us. We won't be able to fight it."

"No Kakarot…not a Kai attacking…but a Kai dying!" Bardock screaming loudly.

"What…are you…talking about…Bardock? Kai's…do not just- what is this?" Vegeta says as he feels the pain subsiding.

An soon everyone stands to their feet, "I know prince Vegeta but this one is dying." Bardock says standing to his feet looking into Vegeta's eyes feeling no more pain.

"But granddad, there are only three Supreme Kai's that we know now are living, which one of them could possibly dying?" asked Gohan.

"The one most of us already know and touched our lives Gohan, the one known as Dannar."

Goku's eyes widen as he speaks, "What, he's dying? But-"

"How you ask?" Bardock says then continues, "It all started back when we all were coming back to the land of the living. When you wished everyone to come back to life that Freiza had killed, namely…all of us.

It was in the icy coldness of space before we completely came back. Dannar was already there waiting but he was not alone. Mistress Kai was they're waiting as well. Waiting for potential new soldiers for they're up coming war.

As I was coming back into this existence, my vision was blurry but I did see something light blue all around me. Then I felt cold, but soon the coldness faded and my vision was now clear. The first beings I saw were the slime-balls that tried to stop me from getting to Freiza floating around me, breathing the same impossible air I was.

My eyes kept wandering around until I noticed that we were all inside some type of force field of some kind…well not all of us. Half of the planets people were inside Dannars' force field and the other half was inside of Mistress Kai's gray force field. Then I looked close to where our home planet use-to-be and saw our King an a few of his top soldiers also surrounded by Dannar blue protective orbs.

While I wondered to myself on what the hell was going on, a flash of pictured images race through out my mind. It showed me things in bits and pieces on the things to come in the near future. One of those things was meeting all of you right here, right now at this very moment and the other was an old man laying on his deathbed…it was Dannar.

At that time I did not even know who or what I'd just saw but I knew it was someone important who was dying. The flashes soon ceased, as a bright blinding flash disturbed my thoughts. When I looked towards the flash I saw in its center the same old man that was in my visions. He was under an attack and was holding out both of his arms. I could tell then that it was his power holding the two glowing blue spheres around us intact. An as I looked further at his face that he was in great pain and it was being caused by Mistress Kai but he would not let us go no matter how much pain he was in. An for not doing this and using his full strength taking his blue life saving sphere from around us; I saw his body disintegrate. After his body disappeared I just knew the two protective bubbles were going to burst or fade away and we would die all over again, but they didn't. Instead, they both started to move away from the Mistress.

Soon faster and faster we moved; we were moving so fast that the star seemed to look like streaks of light. This lasted for about ten minutes; for after that we began to slow but didn't stop. All of our eyes witness a blue new world and before long we were soon entering an alien world atmosphere. The two bubbles landed us safely down right in front the very same old man who saved us, standing alive and well. When the bubbles faded the old man told us all on what was going to happen and he gave us a choice, to stay and grow stronger to help him or leave. It was not up to us but to our King. King Vegeta answer at first was yes, but soon as a few months of training passed our King changed his choice not to stay. An vowed never to be used by anyone else ever again. So with our Kings decision final, we all followed.

Dannar soon left us on that world, a world that is now New Vegeta. But none of us knew that with him losing a part of himself would dramatically be a death sentence."

"And you call yourselves proud saiyans, ha!" Vegeta says angrily and disappears.

Goku mixed emotions lead him not to say anything but stare at his father momentarily and then he too disappears followed by his two sons, Trunks and Pan.

**Meanwhile **on Naidacon, Nala appears around a bed filled with future mourners, "Nala, you have arrived." Zean-la says as the small crowd parts and makes a narrow walkway for her to come through.

Nala saw her mother at the edge of Dannar's bed holding his right hand on her knees while her father stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Holding Zean-la's left hand was a small tanned male half-saiyan child. He had a white hair, tail and looked a lot like, "Where is your brother, Nala?" asked Deeja.

"He chose to train the twelve rouge saiyans on earth. Deannar is a selfish, inconsiderate-"

"No…Nala. Deannar is…doing what…must be done." The weakened Dannar says breathing heavily.

"Father, do not speak, plea-eh?" A new visitor arriving inside of Dannar's room shortened Zean-la words. When everyone looked at the stranger, no one recognized his face. Well, everyone but Dannar, with him growing a weak smile…

_["Who Is This Mysterious Stranger Who Has Just Arrived On Naidacon? You'll Find Out Next Time, On Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 24**

**Death Of A Kai pt 2 of 2**

_["The North Supreme Kai (A.K.A) Dannar Is Truly Dying This Time And Is Now Surrounded By His Loved Ones. But It Seems He Has Yet Another But Late Visitor…"]_

No one didn't know who he was but they all knew and felt what he was and knowing that, put them all in a speechless shock. It was a short, light-violet skinned creature standing erect with a white Mohawk. But soon one feeble voice spoke out threw the silence, "Brother…you have…come." Dannar says with a weak smile.

"Yes I have, but I thought you died three centuries ago, not dying here and now. Why could I not sense your presence?" the Supreme Being says with sad eyes.

"Father, this creature is your brother?" Zean-la asked curiously as the new creature to Naidacon walked close to the bed.

"Yes…my daughter. He is…your uncle…East Supreme Kai." Dannar says then looks to his brother and continued, "An why you…could not feel…my presence…is because of…shame and change."

"Just because you were beaten master Dannar?" Deeja asked.

"You do not understand saiyan, but now I do. For a Supreme Kai's job was to oversee this universe but we did not do a fine job at that. Or if we had, we would have prepared ourselves for Bibi-Dee's coming. We neglected our duties and paid dearly for it. My brother lost his will to continue his duties, so he changed everything about himself and I do mean everything. That is why I could not sense him before, but now in this weakened state I can, am I not right brother?" East Supreme Kai says reaching out for his brother.

"Good…very…good. You have…figured it…out. But our sister…survived…as well…and has…also changed…but for the…worst." Dannar says shakily taking his brothers' hand.

"What? West Supreme Kai is a live!"

"Correct uncle, but she now goes by Mistress Kai." Zean-la says looking into her fathers' dying eyes.

"Koff! Koff!" Dannar coughs then smiles looking around at everyone. "I love…you all, but now…it is time…for me to leave you. Zean-la will…give you the information, which…you need to…know about our sister; till the next time we meet…my…brother…" Dannar's eyes slowly close and his body begins to fade along with his presence.

"Father!" Zean-la screams knowing that her father was truly gone from this plain of existence.

Everyone bows his or her head in silence all over the planet in respect of their master and friend's passing.

**While** back on Dende's Lookout Franok and his group feels Dannar's fading essence…"Master." Velcree says in a quick whisper. She then bows her head along with rest of her crew.

A split second later Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Pan and Goten appears an also knows.

"Dannar…he's gone." Goku says with anger in his voice as he to holds his head down, while his sons, granddaughter, Vegeta and Trunks does the same without saying a word.

When sixty seconds pass by, two other presences arrive on Dende's Lookout, "Raise your heads and let us train and train hard, an not let Dannar's death be in vain. For he was a good man."

Before Vegeta turned around, he already knew who was doing the talking and the voice was not alone, "Father, what are you and Vegeta Prime doing here?"

"We have come here to learn Vegeta. Not just to get stronger but to learn what it means to be saiyan again. For we lost who and what we were long ago."

"Really?" Vegeta says folding his arms.

"Yes son, and I do believe-" King Vegeta starts to say as hundreds of saiyan bodies began to fill the Lookout balcony and when it was completely filled, the sky above them began to fill as he finishes, "-you are going to need some help."

Goku looked all around him then says with a mean smile, "Then what are we waiting for, everyone inside the Hyperbolic Chamber!"

"Spoken like an eager willed student." Nala says opening the chamber door with the East Supreme Kai at her side.

Goku and Vegeta walked over to Nala and the East Supreme Kai, while the long line of saiyans entered the Hyperbolic Chamber, which started with King Vegeta.

"Nala, East Supreme Kai. I am truly sorry for your loss." Goku says looking to the ground.

"It was all our loss Uncle Kakarot." Nala says placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She is right Goku, we all felt it." East Supreme Kai says tilting his head down then looked to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded his head back to him with a serious look in compliance.

When the last of the saiyans was inside Nala looked to Wanaka and the rest of her crew, "You can drop your field scrambler Wana and all of you can come inside. Auntie Kai knows her brother has passed and of our location. She will come for us all very soon."

When all of them was inside and the door closed completely. The new arrivals saw a sparing match like no other. They saw six of their kind going against a female Arcadian warrior known as Soleena. The six saiyans were powered up to super saiyan one status, an as the saiyan king watched. He and Vegeta knew one in particular very well…

"Genneva?" King Vegeta gasps.

Genneva cuts her green eyes in his direction and soon they all felt the new comers' presence and froze their kicks an punches in their tracks, then all looked down at the large number of saiyan down below. With this distraction Genneva quickly disappeared and reappears behind Soleena, an hit her with a double axe handle to the back of the neck. **"WHACK!"**Soleena's body streaked and crashed into the grassy plain in less than two seconds, making a huge hole in it.

As the dust clears Genneva lowers herself to the ground, while Soleena stands to her feet and looks up, "That was a dirty trick Genneva but you better believe you are going to pay for it." Soleena says rubbing the back of her neck.

"If my **father** and **brothers** distracted you so easily, then maybe you deserved it. Besides, master Deannar did not stop our sparing match."

"Well saiyan, you do have a good point." Soleena says raising her power-level then lifts her body out of the hole and quickly speeds in Genneva's direction.

Without saying a word Genneva lifts her body a little off the ground powering-up and goes after the oncoming object. Just as the two women drew back their fist a bright blue flash of light was seen signaling that the match was over. And when it was saw by them, they both ceased their attack, each with the others fist inches away from their faces, "Hump, consider yourself lucky saiyan."

"Luck, ha! I do not believe in such a trivial thing."

The two women say to each other staring, and then soon at the same time disappearing and reappearing in front of Deannar with his back turned.

Without him turning around…"Now that my grandfather has passed into the next life, auntie Kai will attack very soon. An since I can not be everywhere at once, each of my pupils will train fifty sets of saiyan warriors who just arrived here." Deannar says while touching his belt around his waist then closes his eyes, "There are fifteen hundred and fifty of you here." He then extends his right hand towards the open plain and within seconds it began to glow gold. Then inside the open field fifteen hundred and fifty set of gold belts and bands began to appear, "These items will aid you in your training. Nala, you will come with me. There is much I must show you." Deannar finish saying then soon vanishes and reappears five miles away from the plato on an vast open plain.

_["Now That The Jig Is Up, Things Just Got A Bit More Serious And Deannar's Looks Like He's Going To Give His Little Sister A Refreshers Course In Training. Will This Sparing Match Turn Into Sibling Rivalry? That Is Something You'll Witness In The Next Exciting Chapter Of Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 25** **Deannar Vs Nala**

_["In Our Last Episode Deannar Asked Nala To Follow Him And His Wait Wasn't A Long One…"] _

**Seconds** later Nala appears…"Now Nala, transform into a super saiyan." Deannar says looking directly at his sister.

With a nod of her head, Nala transforms instantly into a female super saiyan. The shear power of the transformation itself split the ground two hundred feet all around her. An when it was felt back at the plato, "In-credible." A shocked saiyan king says with a shaky voice.

All of the saiyans were amazed to total silence as they felt the releasing of Nala's super saiyan power, "Yes King Vegeta, her power is raw and this is only her first level. So just imagine when she really turns up the heat." Goku says noticing his shock. King Vegeta stood there with his eyes and mouth wide, "And with that look on your face, I guess that means you're with me; unless you want him Vegeta?"

"No thanks Kakarot, you can have him. It would be too much of a power struggle if I had him amongst my ranks. He's all yours."

As the Z-fighters divided up the saiyans, Vegeta notices that his sister found her way over to Vegeta Prime and soon walked close to them, "So I see father has found a replacement for you as well; eh, little brother?" Genneva says looking down at Vegeta Prime.

"Yes, but the title of being Prince of all Saiyans means nothing without great power to back it up."

"Say whatever you want to help you sleep better at night Vegeta; you were always full of crap."

"I see that you are still holding a grudge for you being exiled. Well if you have forgotten, it was all your fault. You did try to kill me when I was a boy. But our mother caught you in the act with your hands around my throat, choking the life out of me. I am the one who should be the one holding the grudge and should be choking the life out of you! I did not ask to be born!"

"Then what is stopping you Vegeta? Do it! Kill me! I can feel that you are now much stronger than me."

"Sorry, but that is something I will not do Genneva, I am sorry that you still have that saiyan hate frame of mind. But you are going to have to get over your shame."

"What makes you think I can do such a thing?"

"Because big sister…I did." Vegeta says cutting his eyes towards Goku, then turns around and continued to pick out the rest of his fifty trainees.

"You two had a fight, sister Genneva?" Vegeta Prime asks looking up at her.

"Something like that kid, but that is the last thing you should be worrying about. Come on, I guess you will be my very first student."

**Back** to another set of brother and sister, Nala stands tall and firm in her super saiyan form across from her brother as Deannar slowly slides his right foot behind his left then pushes forward towards his awaiting sister without saying a word.

**Meanwhile** in the dark regions of space, Mistress Kai sits on the bridge inside a monstrous ship surrounded by a full crew of implanted free willed soldiers, which has been in her company for a very long time, "Oh poor brother, I am truly sorry. But you were warned not to get in my way. Till the next time we meet. Commander Barraki?"

"Yes Mistress." A male, dark gray-skinned soldier says standing at attention in front of Mistress Kai and bows.

"I want you to prepare the rest of my soldiers, for the time is now ripe for an attack. As you already know I have eleven ships just like this one and portals will be opened all over this universe. Twelve of them will be Mega portals, six will open on earth and another six will be opened on Naidacon. They are the two strongest points we must by pass to gain control over the universe. One million super powered men and women soldiers on each planet should suffice, on eradicating any resistance. When your task is done, inform me."

"At once, my mistress." Commander Barraki says lifting his head and moving quickly to perform his task.

**While **back on earth, on the outside only forty-five minutes has passed, but inside the Hyperbolic Chamber, two and a half months in Namekian time has went by. And in that time frame the saiyan warriors have progressed nicely and most of them has learned how to transform into a super saiyan. But without the technology given to them by Deannar, that task could have taken two or more years of hard non-stop training. They practiced for hours and hardly got any sleep while Deannar and Nala didn't get any, for they're half-Kai bodies no longer required it for long periods of time. The both of them were still training together, high above the ground far away from the main camp. Nala couldn't best her brother even while transformed. So Deannar orders loudly, "Now Nala, it is time for you to transform into the next level of super saiyan!"

And without question she does, **"HAAAAA-YAAAHHH!" **Nala says loudly finishing her transformation.

And soon as she was going to restart her attack, Deannar pauses and senses something, which he knew was impossible, _("Uncle Kakarot…here…this close to us? But I also feel his presence close to the plato. That is strange; he can not be in two places at one time.") _Deannar dwelled on this notion for far too long, for Nala's speed and skill was now drastically increased with her second change.

"**BASH!" **She quickly caught the unexpected Deannar off guard for the first time in two months, hitting him with a blinding right hook in a slanted lined towards the ground. Deannar's body immediately struck the surface, throwing huge chunks of rock and dirt twenty-five feet into the air an as the dirt flew Nala's mind began to stray with wild thoughts…_("Oh no, I did not mean to hit him so hard!")_

While in a panic, Nala rapidly descends threw the now falling debris but before she could move ten feet inside it, she was struck from behind with a hard kick to her back. Then almost instantly hit with a left hook under her chin, knocking her upward threw the falling debris. And before she could get her barring she was hit again with a right heavy punch to the left side of her face, which sent her body reeling all the way back to the plato.

Piccolo's ears picked up three loud thundering sounds in the distance then turns his head in its direction. He quickly noticed a body screeching towards the practicing saiyans. An before anyone else could realize it, he yells. "Incoming! Everyone make a hole on me!"

No one asked questions, they just reacted. Many moved to the left or right, others took to the sky. Nala's body started to veer towards the ground at a hundred feet from them. Then at fifty feet her body scraped the ground once and bounced another fifty feet inside the saiyan hallway, stopping herself in mid air. Then she just stood there and looked in the direction of were she started five miles away. But out of thin air Deannar appeared in front of her. All anyone could do was watch as Nala's form standing tall almost in a goddess like figure. Both of their clothes was torn and ripped and on their faces, arms and legs showed bruises, but not any broken bones or skin.

"Why did you drop your guard Nala?" ask Deannar.

"When I hit you that hard, I thought you were hurt."

"You, hurt me-" Deannar says pausing wiping his mouth then continues with a serious smile, "-Not on your best day." then disappears.

"Well brother, today will be my best." Nala says with a wicked grin then also disappearing.

The sight of her momentarily standing there stunned the bewildered onlookers. "Uh-oh guys, I think you better hold on to something." Franok says placing both of his arms crossed over his face, bracing himself on what's to come.

From a distance Goku and Vegeta looks at one another like two overly excited schoolboys.

**Five** miles away from the plato, Nala reappears in front her brother, "Now Nala, transform into the third level of super saiyan."

Nala then closes her fists tightly while levitating her body four feet off the ground, and then screams loudly, **"HEEE-YAAAA!" **Her muscles in her arms and legs began to grow followed by her height and size.

The entire inside and out, of the Lookout shook violently while the startled fighters loss their balance.

"What on earth-but that can't be Nala's power level!" Gohan says trying to stay standing.

"But it is Gohan." Velcree says lifting her body a few inches into the air.

"If that's true Velcree, then it feels like she's all around or even right next to me."

"She is not. She still stands five miles in the distance."

When Nala's transformation was complete her golden hair on her head was nearly touching the ground. She was now ten inches wider and a foot taller than her brother.

"Well, are you not going to transform?" Nala asked looking down at Deannar.

"No."

"Man Deannar, you are really asking for punishment."

"Not really." Deannar says taping the dial around his waist once with his left hand. He then dropped his arms an almost soon after the gold bands around his arms and legs loosened and fell to the ground, while the one around his forehead fell around his neck. Deannar then took the band from around his neck and tosses it to the ground, "This is what I had to show you." Deannar slowly raised his open palms to the sky and began to scream, **"HAAAAA**-

**Back** to the mixed crowd of fighters…"So is Deannar going to transform? Cause if he does not, he is going to get a pounding." Genneva says looking out into the open field.

"Lady, you do not know Deannar. His power surpasses Nala's."

"But inside his regular form Franok?"

"You will see what I am talking about in a few seconds." Franok says flying up in the sky.

"Hey where are you going? You are supposed to be training your students."

"Well if you knew like I know, you will end your session just as I did Genneva. And brace yourself, for the ground is not a good place to be right now."

The group of saiyans looked at one another in a mass confusion.

**Back** to Nala and Deannar, Deannar quickly drops his elbows down while closing his fist and in that motion a clear aura flashed around his body.

When that happened, a powerful shock wave road heavy across the land all the back to plato and passed it. Most of the weaker fighters had to use mostly all of their power just not to get blown away.

Even the more experienced saiyans had trouble staying in one place, "Dad, can you believe this?" Goten says as he and his father's feet began to slide backwards even with their knees bent.

"It's hard not to when it's smacking you in the face Goten!" Goku says answering. Soon the powerful shock wave died down and all anyone could do was look around at each other in disbelief.

**Miles** away, Nala lowers her arms from her eyes and says with a big smile, "So brother, all that power and you still have not transformed. You really have pushed yourself Deannar and that will make this training session, that more exciting."

**At** the crowd of mostly saiyans, "So, was that a transformation?" asked Yamcha.

"I don't think so Yamcha." Goku says as everyone looks at him with puzzled faces. "Believe me guys; I know a little something more about transforming into a super saiyan than the rest of you. If my math is correct, he hasn't changed. Believe it or not, Deannar was a super saiyan years before me."

"But Kakarot, both of their powers seems to be on the same level, for they seem to be everywhere and all around us at once. And Nala just when up another level." Says a bewildered Vegeta.

"Yeah, I know Vegeta but you got to understand, as a kid Deannar nearly took my head off once, even while I was transformed. And now that he is a full grown man, there is no telling how far his power goes, besides that, training is his life."

"Goku speaks the truth Prince Vegeta. Deannar is nothing what he appears to be. His training started at the age of seven and he has never stopped for anything or anyone." Soleena says sadly lowering her head.

Before anyone could say another word the sound of deep thunder was heard all around them. No one could see who was making those sounds at first. But soon, in three-second intervals Nala and Deannar would appear then disappear just out of their eyes reach. Their arms and legs were a blur, as some of fighters on the ground would catch a glimpse of them.

Thousands of eyes tried franticly to guess on where they would appear next when they disappeared while King Vegeta thought inside his mind, _("This…this is madness. This kind of power boggles the mind. How could anyone reach these levels without destroying themselves?")_

Android Seventeen soon got a good look at them, _("Goku was right. Deannar did not transform. He is on a level of power that is almost scary.")_

And standing next to Android Seventeen…"Th…they are like fathoms. How could either of them even sense where the other is going to be; let alone do battle?" Genneva says turning her head from side to side.

"Trust me Genneva; you do not want to find out." Wanaka says answering closing her eyes.

After twenty minutes of sparing, Deannar and Nala ceased their battle appearing high above everyone then lowering themselves in the center. No one could get a good look at Nala in her third transformation at first. But now seeing her up close and personal, some of them really did think that she was a goddess.

"Everyone power down and form ranks." Deannar says pausing then continues…"I want the pupils standing behind their masters…namely my soldiers and then the Captains leading. It is time."

When all of them were set, Nala powered down to her normal self an at the same time Deannar placed a loud green aura around everyone. And within five seconds everyone bruised bodies or torn clothes were healed and mended. Soon after he slowly scanned his small army from left to right, then spoke, "What if I told you all that you were out manned, over powered and all going to die if you stepped out that door and walked behind me?" Nala vanishes from behind her brother and reappeared in front of the chamber door and opened it. Deannar then began walking threw the formation towards the door, "Would you still follow me?"

No words were said as Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Captains simply turned around at the same time and also walked threw the soldiers. An soon as they made it to the rear and was clear, the soldiers turned around and filed out the narrow door as fast they could to the outside, where Deannar was waiting in silence…

_["This Is It Z-Fans, The Time For Practice And Training Is Over An The Battle For The Universe Will Soon Begin. So Be Here With Me For The Next Mind numbing Episode Of Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties…"]_

**Ch: 26**

**Universal War Begins**

_["Before All Of The Fighters Could Make It Outside…"]_

"Genneva?" Deannar says tilting his head to the left side where she stood.

"Yes master Deannar."

"You will and the other eleven saiyans you arrived here with will form ranks above us."

"Yes master Deannar, right away. All right, you heard the man. To the sky saiyan warriors!" Genneva yells as she flew into the air above them.

The saiyan Lieutenants and their soldiers quickly fell in behind them. Soon after Deannar flew in front of them, he explains more, "As you all see me now I do not ware the technology which I have give to you. This do not mean you should take your off, even if it means dying with it on. The time of truth is now. There are now six Mega Holes on Naidacon as I speak, releasing hundreds of thousands of soldiers to wipe every living creature off the face of the planet. This sky unit will be its back up; to make sure that does not happen. Soleena?"

"Yes Deannar." Soleena says appearing in front him.

"You will take them there to assist Naidacon's forces, while your unit stays' behind."

"Yes Deannar." Soleena then flies in front of Genneva and looks her straight in the eyes, then nods her head. Genneva understood an turns her head to her right and yells over her right shoulder while floating backwards close to the person behind her, "Ok people, everyone to your right extend your arms and grab a shoulder."

Without turning to their right everyone did what they were told at the same time. An soon after Genneva gives Soleena a sly grin then turns around and places her right hand on the person's shoulder in front of her. The rest of the Lieutenants in line with her did the same.

Soleena then places her left hand on the back of Genneva's left shoulder and waited for the signal to leave, an within three seconds Deannar's gives the word…"Go." In that very instant he saw nearly half of his infantry disappear and almost at the same time five Mega Holes appears in five major areas of the globe. The same dark vortex holes in the sky, which Eider used to transport to earth. The Z-fighters expression on their faces quickly changes, "I see that all of you can now sense that there are now five Mega Holes here. The creatures that will come out are not going to show you or any one else here any mercy, so I expect for you all to give the same in return. Uncle Kakarot, Uub, Franok, Tein and Piccolo. You five and your soldiers will each go to a portals entrance and stand in their path. Do not let anything enter this plain alive and hold them as long as your lives have breath in them. The rest, along with Nala's group will be your back up."

"But Deannar, you and I know what the others do not." Nala says looking at her brother.

"What is that?" asked Vegeta as the first line of defense disappears and reappears, each in front of a Mega Hole.

"It is the sixth Mega Hole Prince Vegeta. It has not appeared yet." Nala answers

"None of you will concern yourselves with that one. The sixth portal will be my concern when it appears Nala. I will enter it only, no one else will follow nor will anything else will be coming threw."

"Deannar, you speak as if you do not plan on returning?" Nala asks with a touch of concern but Deannar doesn't answer, "Deannar, if you expect me to just sit back while you go on a one way mission, you must be mad!"

"Listen to me Nala, Auntie Kai is very experienced and I do not need you getting in my way. If I do not come back, neither will Auntie Kai, this I promise." Nala held her head down and says nothing as Vegeta and the others could do nothing but listen, "Nala, you must understand that we all have our parts to play in this war. And if our forces can hold out, I will find a way to destroy her."

"I know you will not fail, even if I must die on the front lines. I know you will succeed." Ghusta says turning his eyes and head towards his long time friend.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ghusta but-" Deannar's words were cut short as he senses the sixth Mega Hole appearing on earth, "That is the one. Nala, you know what must be done. So please, do not follow."

Nala answers by lifting her head and nods at her brother. Deannar then turns his head around and gives her a faint smile and disappears, then reappears next to the sixth Mega hole and flies head first inside it. And at that very same moment the Z fighter and their group sat in wait with each of their arms extended preparing to fire, but sooner than they could ever suspect…their wait…was over. A steady stream bodies came threw and when they did, each of the Lieutenant of Tein, Goku, Uub, Franok and Piccolo cries out at the same time in five different corners of the globe, **"FIRE!"** An when each group opens fire, dozens upon dozens Mistress Kai's soldiers began to fall from the sky in mangled fleshy pieces.

**On **Naidacon the same thing was happening. The mindless humanoid soldiers rush head long to their deaths, but their numbers are many.

**On **earth they were out manned a thousand to one, an Naidacon nearly the same.

**Now**, in the deep nether regions of space, Deannar appears forty-light years away from earth exiting the sixth Mega Hole. He now stood eight hundred meters away from Mistress Kai's war ship.

When she notices his presence outside, she stands up on the bridge folding her arms behind her back, with her eyes closed warring a big smile; then says to herself… _("Well, it is about time.")_

One of her top soldiers also notices his presence, then seconds later the ships sensors detected his life force. A small dot on the computer screen represented Deannar. The soldier quickly stood to his feet saying, "My mistress, let me take him!"

"Commander Barraki, please do not make me laugh. I am trying to be serious."

"But Mistress, his power level. It does not even compare to my own."

"Well Commander, you hit that one right on the head. Now pipe down and send out the Iccanoids."

"How many my mistress?"

"All of them Commander and really see what I mean about this is a serious matter, an not a joke."

"But Mistress, that is over nine-thousand Iccanoids. His power level reads that it will take no less than a thousand to destroy him. He can not possibly be that strong for all of them?"

"You are right Commander, he is not that strong." As the nine thousand Iccanoids wall of robotic creatures appeared in front of Deannar, they quickly began their attack, an as they did Mistress Kai counted backwards from ten. "10…9…8-" Deannar vanishes before the robotic-men could reach him and soon almost instantly the Iccanoids began to explode by the hundreds. Some of them even looked as if to explode at the same time from at least two hundred meters apart from each other and as she finishes. "-3…2…1." When Mistress Kai was done with her countdown Deannar reappears threw the silent, but still exploding wall Iccanoids. Deannar stood still in space with a mean look on his face as the last of the Iccanoids explodes from behind him. None of them was left functioning. Commander Barraki stood in shock with his mouth-hung open not believing what his eyes just saw on the computer screen, "Like I was saying Commander, my nephew is not strong as nine-thousand Iccanoids. He is stronger than a hundred thousand Iccanoids. Now do not move from this spot, Deannar and I have a little something we must settle in private."

"Ye…Yes Mistress."

Mistress Kai transports herself in front of Deannar and holds out her hand saying…"I am only going to offer it once." Deannar just stood there staring into her eyes, an even though his ears heard her voice threw the airlessness of space; he did not answer…"Fine then, if you came here to end my life, then follow me at your own risk." Mistress Kai says lowering her arm to the side.

"Just lead the way." Deannar said to her with a chiseled look.

Mistress Kai then transports herself to another part of the universe while Deannar stands there and waits for her to arrive on the location of her choosing.

When she gets there Deannar quickly disappears and reappears on a dry planet surface fifty-foot away from his aunt. He didn't immediately start attacking her. He first scanned the planet, then the solar system and notices…_("There is no life here or even in this system.")_

_["No There's Not Deannar. Why Has Mistress Kai Brought Deannar To A Barren Solar System? I Know, But I'm Not Telling Just Yet. You'll Have To Catch It On The Next, Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 27**

**Clash Of The Titans**

_["When We Left Deannar Last, He Took A Peek Into This Area Of The Galaxy And Noticed That There Was No Life In The Sector Of Space."]_

"Hello my nephew, I am glad you made it to this dead world; for I wanted you to meet someone. He should be arriving right…about…now."

Then suddenly out of the blue, a tall scrawny male saiyan appeared in front of her. The young saiyan wore an implant behind his left ear and shinny alien black armor, which was said to be indestructible, "Who is this saiyan that shields himself between us auntie Kai? Even though he do not look like much, but I know well that appearances can be deceiving."

"Who is he you ask? Why, it is the Legendary Super Saiyan of course, his name…is Brolly."

"Sorry, but I never heard of him."

"Of course you have not. I plucked him from death's cold embrace and also from his ever-growing madness hundreds of light-years away from this spot. You see, he was born with the power level of ten thousand but it came with a terrible sickness, which was driving him totally insane. And now with the help of my **borrowed** technology, his sickness has now almost ceased to exist. You see Deannar; my brother was not the only one in the family with brains."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you of course dear boy. You are a strong one but not very bright. You see Dannar as you called him, breed you for purposes than even you can't imagine. An one of those purposes was to do something he could never bring himself too do…to destroy me. And this is why I chose Brolly…to break you."

Deannar looks deeply into Brolly's calm, staring eyes and says…"Listen to me Brolly; you can fight her mind control. I can feel your power, you can do it."

Brolly turns his head and eyes slowly towards Mistress Kai over his right shoulder silently then back to Deannar. An as he did Mistress Kai begins to laugh saying…"Nice try nephew, but you still do not get it. Tell him why Brolly, my son."

"Yes mother." Brolly says, then continues, "She is right Deannar, what you are saying will not convince me to do what you request or otherwise. The implant, which you see, does not control me, never have. But it does increase my strength and also helps me learn how to control my sick-ill temper. And for that, I am forever grateful. I have chosen to stand by her side and crush anyone who tries to defy her will and at this very moment…that means you. **HEEEYARRR-HAAA!"** Brolly screams powering up to a super saiyan tarring up the planet's crust around him.

"His strength as you know is multiplied by a hundred Deannar! That means you do not have to go easy on him, for he will not go easy on you!" Mistress Kai says raising her voice over Brolly's screams as she floats her body thirty feet in the air away from them.

Deannar's eyes watched as Mistress Kai's body hovers upward then stop. He then looked back to Brolly, "Fine, I see you have made your choice and gave me an idle threat Brolly, now let me see you enforce it." Deannar says then powers up so that a see through aura surrounded his body and adds while staring at Brolly, "Before I embarrass your new puppet of a son, Auntie Kai. I just want to know one thing. What do you seem gain from this solitude?"

"Simple kid, to see how powerful you really are. Here where there is no excess life for you to cower over or cover you true power."

"Really? Then this little teaser should impress you, it is a little something I picked up courtesy from my Uncle Kakarot." Deannar says as he rolls both of his hands together on a cushion of air, "**KAMEHAMAYA-"** In his technique there was no tiny light-blue orb in the center of his hands, the light solid blue orb surrounded his entire body. And when he finishes his attack pushing both hands forward while saying with a loud echoed voice, "**NO-VA…BLAST…HAAAAAAAA!"**

The ground around his body disappears from the sheer raw power of his energy wave, leaving a ten-foot wide by ten-foot deep hole around him. Deannar stood on a thin layer of air while a ten-foot tall pole of earth stood under his feet. As his Kameyameha Nova Blast tore threw the surface of the planet headed straight for Brolly, the super charged, super saiyan didn't seem to care that it was coming. He just crossed his arms over his face and braced for impact. When the energy wave struck him the ground under his feet crumbled into nothing while his body was completely covered in blue energy. Brolly used all of his first level super saiyan power just to stay in place.

**While** back on earth, Nala had no choice in joining earths' back up forces, for Mistress Kai's soldiers has broken threw the first line of defense but they were being held at bay. Even on Naidacon the backup forces had to start fighting earlier than expected.

**Meanwhile** back on the unnamed barren world, Mistress Kai finds out something she already knew, that her nephew was…"Perfect." She says looking down at Brolly and notices his indestructible armor was destructible after all.

Brolly cut his eyes from side to side while engulfed inside the glowing blue wave of death, an saw that his armor was melting away like black butter. He quickly jets his body above the blast zone into the air.

When Deannar notices Brolly's action he cuts off his attack and pulls the power back inside himself instead of letting it fly off into space and as the smoke clears, "I gave it a bit of a change, making it a thousand times more powerful but I am far from perfect Auntie Kai." Deannar says looking into the sky while lowering himself on the single strand of earth under his feet.

"That is where you are wrong. You still do not understand fully, of what your next evolutionary stage of life in this known existence will be, nor are you aware of what you are becoming."

And while she talked Brolly's damaged armor repaired itself in two seconds as he says under his breath, "Uncle Kakarot, huh?"

"Trust me my son, you are what you are and there is nothing you can say or do to change that."

"I do not know what you are talking about but I do know I came here to stop your siege against this universe."

"Well by all means, " as Mistress Kai speaks her body suddenly increases in size, shape and power; then she finishes, "You are welcomed to try."

_("Her power has somehow increased and I was unable to sense where it all came from, an I can tell all of it is not hers. I must be careful; Auntie Kai is very old and has a few tricks up her sleeve.") _At that very moment as Deannar thought to himself, Brolly takes advantage of this situation and sped towards Deannar with his left fist draw back about to power punch Deannar in the face. But just before Brolly could hit his intended target, Deannar quickly cuts his eyes in his direction an immediately holds up his right arm over the spot he was going to get hit, an then…**"SMASH!"**

Brolly's left fist crashes into Deannars' right forearm sliding him eighty-feet back while he remained standing. Two straight lines clearly seen as his body came to a halt. Deannar lowers his arm then flies back too the round long circle of earth…"My, you are a strong one Brolly but you are going to have too get a lot stronger than that to even come close too winning this battle."

"Nice one Deannar, but baiting me is not going to work. You are not talking to the old Brolly, but you are right, I will need to get a lot more stronger than this." Brolly says quickly powering up to a super saiyan two.

And from a short distance above him, Deannar hears…"An if you are wondering where my boost of power came from, well then this time-" Mistress Kai pauses while extending both of her arms and as she did the entire planet began to quake. Her body then began to glow white-hot while it absorbed large amounts of energy, "Try and keep up."

Suddenly Deannars' sharp sense pinpoints a large loss of power in the universe and he knew exactly where it was coming from, it was on Naidacon.

**On **Naidacon, where Mistress Kai sent a million soldiers instantly fell in a comatose state of being, "Deeja, what has happen to them?" asked Zean-la.

"I do not know. It looks as if they all have been drained of power some how. One minute they are giving us the fight of our lives, then the next they are raining out of the sky."

"If that is the point Deeja, then who or what is capable of draining that much power from a million super powered beings?" As the powered-up super saiyan three Deeja ponders his wife words, the scene now drifts to a place where all the power went.

Deannar's eyes were cut in the direction of the planet he was born into and without warning he was attacked again. But this time with more brute force than before. Brolly tried to surprise Deannar with a brain shaking kick to the head, but Deannar's speed proved to be better than brute force for he blocked it as well with his left arm. Brolly's kick sent Deannars' body reeling five-feet above and across the surface.

Deannar's eyes were focused in front of him at first, but soon they both cut hard to the right side towards the sky. Brolly body was shown materializing behind him at an angle coming down on him. A split second before getting smashed into the ground by Brolly, Deannar's body vanishes. And as it does Brollys' left fist crashes into the ground, tarring a mile long crack through tons of bedrock. He then slowly stood to his feet and looked into the sky an saw Deannar staring down at him.

Brolly then throws him a sly grin while Mistress Kai asks, "What is the matter Deannar? Are you afraid to show us what you really got?"

"You know something Auntie Kai. I trained the fighters who now defy you and never transformed once around them; let me show you why."

Deannar opened his hands wide and closed his eyes while slowly tilting his head back. When his hands quickly closed and head snapped forward, for the first time in a long time he instantly transforms into a super saiyan. The power of his transformation was so great that when it was complete, it brought down tons and tons of pressure on Brolly pushing him under ground while the sheer force of it pushed Mistress Kai several feet through the air before stopping her self.

On the ground, a half-mile wide and a six story deep impression was made by Deannar first level of super saiyan. Brolly could not be seen, for he was now buried under tons of rock debris, "So you were afraid that your transformation would have killed your precious flock? How noble of you to be so considerate." Mistress Kai says folding her arms while staring patiently at him.

A moment of silence came as a dust devil runs spinning across the barren plain. But then, a rumble shook the ground and soon after Brolly burst from the earth and hovers upward to eye level in front of Deannar, showing that he has now transformed into a super saiyan three…

_["__Now That Both Parties Seems To Be Turning Up Things A Notch. Which One Holds The Most Power, The Legendary Super Saiyan, Brolly Or Deannar? Find out On Next Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties"]_

**Ch: 28**

**Test Of Strength**

_["Minutes After Deannar's First Transformation, His Awesome Energy Was Felt Light-Years Away All The Way Back To Earth…"]_

"Wow, did you feel that dad?" asked a super saiyan two Trunks as he destroys two of mistress Kai's men, by punching his left and right fist threw their stomach.

"Yes I did son. Now I see why he never transformed around us. His first level of super saiyan out does our level three by far. And that other presence, it feels like Brolly, the Legendary Super Saiyan." Vegeta says quickly blasting six of his enemies to dust.

While on another part of the planet, a super saiyan two Goku notices, _("Whoa, Deannar is really turning up the heat and so is Brolly.")_

All of earth's fighters on the planet felt Deannars' power and marveled at it but at the same time they all kept on fighting.

**Back** on the desert planet where galactic powers were put to the test, Deannar and Brolly inter lock in a street-fight kind of battle and could only be seen in and out of eyes reach. For one split second they could be seen throwing at least forty or fifty kicks and punches.

The fight took them to the lower skies, over the open plain, to the higher altitude planet's biosphere and from one side of the planet to the other in a matter of seconds. Suddenly and surprisingly, one of Brolly's punches connected. Deannar found himself going into outer space with a strange look on his face, _("Impossible, again I felt Uncle Kakairot and with that, distracted me yet again. But how can I feel a so near presence of him, when he is still doing battle on earth? And-")_

Before Deannar could finish his thoughts, Brolly appears in front of him furious…"You let me hit you pompous ingrate!" Brolly screams as he rises in front of Deannar with anger in his eyes shaking his fist.

"Maybe I did, maybe I did not. But either way that was a sorry excuse for a punch. My sister can hit harder than that." Deannar says wiping the side of his mouth his sleeve.

Just as Brolly was about to loose his temper, he quickly gets back in control of himself, and relaxingly folds his arms an says with a smirk on his face, "Hump, I got to hand it to Deannar, you almost got me there."

**Almost** at the same time from a short distance away…"I know you are stronger than this pitiful form Deannar, you better take it up a couple of more notches. Because in your present state, you will be no match for me when I cut in." Mistress Kai says in a mild regular tone of voice as Deannar instantly feels another planet of her soldiers completely drained of energy.

Brolly then raises his super saiyan three as high as he could push it; an in doing this nearly knocked the desert planet out of its orbit. Deannar himself almost went flying off into space until he ascended, making a fiery gold aura shine brightly around his body while saying out loud, "This should be enough."

"If you say so kid. Take him my son." Mistress Kai says in a relaxed way folding her arms.

"Yes mother." Brolly says as his body suddenly jerks forward.

Deannar didn't move, he just stood there. And without a moments notice Brolly struck him in his face with his left, then right fist turning Deannar's head to the right then left. Any other creatures' body would have been sent reeling threw miles of space, but Deannar just slowly turned his head back forward and looks Brolly straight in the eyes.

Brolly couldn't believe what his eyes were witnessing, and while he stood there speechless, Deannar spoke, "I told you; this level of power would be enough for your attack."

Before Brolly could shake off his shock, Deannar quickly materialized behind him so that they were faced back to back and almost at the same time kicking Brolly with an upside down spin kick back towards the planet. Brolly's body smashed threw the surface and didn't stop till it reached the planets' melted core.

**Moments** later while deep inside the planet's inferno, Brolly used his powers to create a protective bright green shield around him so that he wouldn't get burned to a crisp. And as he sat there, his face suddenly grew a wide grin.

**Meanwhile** on the outside standing in space, inside of Mistress Kai's mind…_("And I told you that_ _you…are…perfect.")_

**Back** to the planet's core, Brolly expands his force field into a round oval shape. An with a skill which he learned from his adopted mother, began to absorb all of the core's heat turning it into energy. And as on the outside Mistress Kai was draining power from three more planets.

Deannar looked in all three directions, down towards his right, up and then to his left side knowing, _("She is drawing in more power from three more worlds. Auntie Kai, you are really gathering your strengths.")_

**Now **back inside the planet where it use to be molted magma, was now cold, dark and solid, an when Brolly drops his green force field it got even darker. But soon he brightens up his surroundings by making his fingertips glow with white-hot concentrated energy. He then straightened out both of his arms and aimed one at Deannar and the other in the opposite direction.

**Back** in outer space Deannar wonders to himself. _("Her power has now tripled and_ _she still does nothing. What are you planning now Auntie Kai?")_ And before Deannar question could even come close to being answered, Brolly spins his body in a complete circle inside the planets core while firing light-blue energy from his fingertips. With the act sliced the planet into two separate halves. While his energies cuts all the way threw, it heads directly towards Deannar, _("Hum, what is this?") _Deannar thinks as Brolly's energy knives came fast, but was easily avoided by him.

**Back **inside the core of the planet, Brolly uses his incredible powers of force to push the planet apart. As Deannar sat patiently waiting, he kept one eye on his aunt and the other on Brolly. He saw that the planet was slowly drifting apart and while it was, Deannar noticed with his keen sense of sight that Brolly face was holding a smile, _("Now I understand what you are planning Brolly and believe me…it will not work.")_

When the two parts of the planet were far enough apart Brolly folds his arms. Then cuts his eyes to the right at one side of the planet, then quickly back towards Deannar and soon he does the same to the other half. Turning the two halves into deadly controlled asteroids headed straight for Deannar.

Deannar didn't move, he just stood there in space but soon he began to raise his power level. In a matter of seconds a single gold streak energetic power began to appear around his body circling him. Then suddenly another and another, until a burst of blinding gold light, signaling a third transformation. When the bright light of gold dimmed, what showed next on him was long gold hair down his back, increased body mass, no eyebrows and the power of a super saiyan; times three. The transformation shock wave jetted out in ripples towards the speeding asteroids. And when his power met them, the two shattered into countless big and small pieces. The planetary rocks littered throughout hundreds of miles of space.

Brolly came flying threw them headed straight towards Deannar with the rock debris bouncing off of his ever widening grin. When he was almost upon his extremely powerful adversary, Mistress Kai appeared between them, "That is quite enough Brolly." she says as Brolly stops behind her, then continues looking at Deannar from head to toe, "Now this is more like it Deannar, but you are still not showing Auntie Kai all of your cards." Deannar doesn't respond, so she adds, "Well Deannar, maybe this will change your mind."

Swiftly and suddenly from all over the universe there was a sever power drain. Upon dozens and dozens of worlds, which held Mistress Kai billions of soldiers; all fell from the power drain.

**Even **while on earth, Vegeta looks down breathing hard at his now fallen enemies and knows…"Something is not right about this. Everyone who is still alive and can hear my voice! Regroup on Nala's location!" Vegeta says then disappears.

An in hearing Vegeta's orders all who were still alive obeyed it, and at Goku's location. _("I'm not sure what's going on but I'm pretty sure it's nothing good. Vegeta and his crew are with Nala now. That was a good idea. I think we should do the same.")_ Goku and the rest of his group appears around their former master, "Nala, what's going on?"

"It is Auntie Kai, my uncle. It seems that she is how you say…'going all out'?"

"Yeah, but it's two against one out there."

"That may be true Uncle Kakarot and your nephew must be loving every minute of it. To finally get a chance release his true might."

**Back** to the deep reaches of space, Mistress Kai is now powered up completely. Her size increased even more making her twice the size of Brolly and four times as large as Deannar. Even though this has happened, a big smile widens across Deannar's face.

**On** earth, many of the Z-fighters started to worry, "Man, what's the deal? Isn't there no-end to her power?" Yamcha says looking into the sky.

"I total understand your concern Yamcha, but don't forget who taught us about true power. It isn't how much you can take from others, but it is what that comes from within." Explains Seventeen.

"That I understand Seventeen but-what's this?" Black tiny dots soon fell from the sky catching Yamcha's attention and began landing on everyone. While at the same time the same thing is happening on Naidacon. Hy was powering up and shaking everything around him. But soon he stopped and realized, "Blast it! It will not come off! No matter how much power I use!"

Deeja brushes his arm while saying, "That is very clearly seen Hy-"

"-But it does not seem to be doing us any harm." finishes Vegeta back on earth.

**In** space, Deannar slowly lifts his body, so that his eyes were leveled with his aunt then asked, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"No, not really, but do you remember when I said I was not going to offer you my hand again? So I will not, but I will offer you one last chance to join me at my side, so I can teach you what your true destiny awaits. An it is not with common men."

"Enough talk; let us get this over with, shall we? It could be just you or Brolly or even both of you at the same time, it does not matter to me." Deannar says backing away from them readying himself for the final battle.

"Stubborn to the end eh, nephew? Well do not say I did not warn you. Stand back Brolly."

"Yes mother." Brolly says giving them some distance.

**On** earth, a blinding white light suddenly comes from high above and drown out the entire planet, and the same thing was happening to Naidacon. An without warning Mistress Kai's body slowly starts to shrink losing power an as it does Deannar's eyes widen in shock and suddenly he powers down from a super saiyan three, to two, one and then finally back to his normal self. All the while his face held the expression of great pain and dread. And it seemed to get worse because his head began to hang lower and lower…

_["What Is Going On D.B.Z. Fans? Has Mistress Kai Used Some Kind Of Secret Mind Control To Paralyze Deannar Or Is It Something Else? Well Catch It On The next Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."]_

**Ch: 29**

**Universe Ends pt 1 of 2**

_["When We Last Left Deannar, He Was In Some Kind Of Pain And His Head Hung Low…"]_

"I told you I could hurt you kid, but you just would not listen to me." Mistress Kai says folding her arms with a grin.

"B…But why? Your fight…was with me." Deannar says with his chin touching his chest. Deannar's head hung low because…_("I can not feel them any more. Father…mother…Nala…Uncle Kakairot and even the little one...gone. It is like they never existed. The entire two planets are gone and now…now I see where all of her power has gone. She sent it to destroy them, and I let them die.") _Deannar says regrettably to himself.

"I know what you are thinking kid, but none of them where fit to live at your side and-"

"I am the one who do not deserve to live and neither…do you!" Deannar says as his power started to pulsate in waves, like a beacon signaling the beginning of the end.

And Mistress Kai knew it, _("Well, if I could not have him, then neither will this universe. So do us all a favor and put us out of our misery, kid.")_

**The** pulse was even being felt back to worlds, which was thought to be destroyed…Naidacon. On Naidacon; where the now twinkling instead of black dots are active, "Deeja, our son…he is-"

"I know Zean-la but why is he doing it?" Deeja and Zean-la says to one another looking into the sky of Naidacon. Zean-la held the half-sayain child, Deannar called 'the little one' close to her bosom.

**Now** on earth…"Brother, do not do this!" Nala says screaming to the sky and looking in all directions as she tries too get a lock on him but even she can't do it.

"Nala, don't tell me he doing what I think he is doing?" asks Goku.

"That he is Kakarot and you should know better than to inquire. We both sacrificed ourselves once before. I did it with Buu and you with Cell." Vegeta says as he too looks to the sky.

"But why dad, why is he doing this? He surely doesn't need to destroy himself to get rid of Mistress Kai."

"No Trunks, I do not think he does. The only reason why I did it, so that my family would live." Vegeta says looking to his sons' worried face.

"Yes Vegeta, you did but that energy spike we just felt let me know that the worst is yet to come. Because if he keeps this up, he can even destroy us all, even from this distance." The East Supreme Kai while closing his eyes.

"Doesn't he know that?" asks Yamcha

"Of course he would Yamcha, if he knew we where I live." Nala says looking at the twinkling glitter lights on her hand then continues, "And if he thought we were dead, then he would have nothing to live for."

Goku then looked around at every ones sparkling bodies, "It's this glitter we have on us it must be some how blocking our life force and he can't sense us!"

With Goku's words Eighteen looks closer with her enhanced android sight, "You are right Goku and they seem to be more than tiny sparkles."

"What do you mean Eighteen?" asked Tein.

"They are microscopic machines and they did not start twinkling until that light from the sky hit us."

"The light must've been some kind of trigger to start the machines." Goku says looking closely at his hand.

"Then there has too be a trigger to turn it off." Nala says looking past the stars into space and in an instant she was there, searching hard for what caused that bright flash and knew she had to be quick about it.

**Meanwhile** back to the overly active emotional mind and body of Deannar, Mistress Kai and Brolly watches on as the large energy pulse turned into another, then another. Until it turned into a steady flow of power circling outward from his body. Then with one strong quick pulsating burst of energy it cleared out all of the loose rock debris all around them. And immediately after, his body began to grow larger and larger, slowly changing into a wild ravenous, white fur ape-like creature.

It stood in space steady pulsating while screaming loudly, beating its chest with tears turning into crystal ice before it could get completely out his eyes. The raw untamed energies caused a ripple effect threw the very fabric of time and space itself.

Brolly quickly places a green protective shield around both of them before the powerful energy burst could strike and soon as he did, Deannar's fur suddenly changed from white to gold. An with this sudden change made the energy pulse race into neighboring galaxies that held life barring worlds.

The pulse caused massive flooding, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and tsunamis, which killed hundreds of thousands of creatures. And even in Deannar's rage he felt the loss of life and knew he had to stop; for what he didn't know that one of those life barring planets, was earth.

**On **earth, the entire planet shook violently while the Z-fighters could do nothing but watch as the earth's crust cracked and shifted upward towards the sky.

**While** overhead in space…_("I must find out where that beam came from before my brother is lost to me!")_ Nala says to herself as her eyes scanned the darkened area feverishly.

**Even** further in the outer reaches of space, inside a giant ship that is almost being torn apart, Mistress Kai's men hope that the ships shields will hold and their Mistress is all right. So they try and contact her on her tiny two-way radio earpiece that was tucked inside her ear, "Mistress, can you read me? Mistress, come in, this Commander Barraki. Are you out there?"

"Yes, yes I can hear you. What is it Commander Barraki?"

"Mistress, the ships shields will not hold if this keeps up! What is happening out there?"

"Well Commander, have you ever seen a star go super nova?" Mistress Kai asks calmly as Brolly's protective bubble starts to crack right before her eyes.

"Yes of course my Mistress and you must be far away to escape the blast zone."

"Well, try giving what you saw and multiply it times one million."

"If that is true Mistress, then you must get away quickly!"

"I see your feeble little mind could not grasp what I was saying Barraki. Because if there was a big bang that started this universe. Then this big bang will surely end it."

"Everything Mistress?"

"Everything Commander, so this blast is inescapable."

Brolly listens to every word but is unmoved; he just stood next to his adopted mother trying to hold his shield together. But even he knows that it too, as with their lives, will not last for long.

**Back **on earth…"Dad, this can't be happening! Deannar is in a whole other galaxy, light years away. In reality we aren't suppose to feel the effects for another thousand years or more!"

"That maybe true if that was a dying star out there Gohan, but it is not. Deannar has the blood of a Supreme Kai inside of him and powers are even beyond my belief. If he does not get a hold of himself right now, we are all going to die!" East Supreme Kai explains while using his power trying to keep this part of the galaxy from shaking apart.

**Meanwhile** high above earth's orbit…_("You have to be around here somewhere? Because the main brightness came from this-") _Nala suddenly catches apart of space that seems to bend, but she knows space just don't bend, "There you are! You are trying to hide by cloaking your self from my eyes. Well now that I see you-" Nala starts as she quickly fires a powerful blast of energy from her right hand. Whatever was out there explodes into tiny pieces and then finished saying, "-And now, I do not!"

The young woman then looks down at her body and notices that the tiny robots that cover her body were still flashing, _("What is this they are still activated? Then this could only mean-") _Before Nala could finish what she was thinking an invisible force grabs her tightly from head to toe, _("Just what I thought, there are more of you out here. But I do not have time for this, my brother needs me.") _In that instant Nala holds back nothing and turns into a super saiyan three. The sheer force or her transformation breaks her bonds.

**On **earth…"Oh my, Nala must found out what it was that turned these micro machines on and having a little bit of trouble with it or wouldn't have leveled up to super saiyan three." Krillin says starring directly at her location with orange eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for baldie? Let us be off!" Vegeta says, as he was about to take flight.

"Way ahead of you Vegeta." Goku says appearing with Gohan.

Each of them we're holding several oxygen masks in each hand, "I know all of us can hold our breaths for a long time Vegeta but if you're coming with us, I still think you're going to need one of these."

"Try an stop me." Vegeta says as he quickly flies over and snatches one of the breathing apparatus and puts it on an disappears.

Vegeta soon reappears in space followed by Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Ghusta and Franok. They all saw Nala as she zipped threw space ramming her body into objects that could only be visible when physical contact was made.

"Looks like Krillin was wrong, Nala seems to have this under control." Trunks says talking threw his thick glass masked shield.

"I don't think so Trunks, she is destroying something out there but our bodies are still sparkling. She must be trying get to the brain and take it out." As Franok's muffled words were ended Nala's body was instantly stopped in its tracks again but with this time with a much stronger grip. Within four seconds thousands of starfish robotic like creatures began to appear. The last one to show itself was a gigantic starfish creature and it was the one who held Nala. The only clear part on her that was seen was her head.

"Hold on Nala, we're coming!" screams Goku.

Nala looked in their direction and shook her head, "What do you mean no?" asked Ghusta.

Nala looked around at the smaller robotic creatures, then back to them, "O-I get it now, she wants us to take the others while her and that big fella can have some privacy."

Nala nods her head letting Goku know that, that is what she wanted.

"Fine Nala, you can take care of that one while we handle the others!" Vegeta says.

As he and the others fly pass Nala and heads straight for the many arms of death, "Now that you do not have you underlings to hold back my wrath from you beast. You will know the true meaning of rage!" Nala says stretching her arms and legs, breaking herself free.

**Back **to the deeper regions of space, Deannar finally gets a hold of himself, **"NO…NO ONE ELSE WILL SUFFER BECAUSE OF MY FAILURE!"** Deannar says with a deep monstrous voice. He then rapidly draws all of his raw destructive energies back within himself and while he did, his body began to shrink.

"Hump, so the kid got a grip on things and this universe is saved but it will not hold him. For he will burn himself out, I will personally see to that. Brolly lower your shield, we are going back to the ship."

"Yes mother."

Soon as Brolly lowers his force bubble Mistress Kai lays her hand on his shoulder and disappears with him. Then in a moments notice they both arrive on the bridge of her ship, with her carrying a big smile on her face.

_["What Does Mistress Kai Has Planned For Our Over-Powered Hero This Time? For The Answers Stick Around For The Next And Final Heart-Stopping Episode Of Dragon Ball Z's Family Ties."] _

**Ch: 30**

**Universe Ends pt. 2 of 2**

_["As We Return To This Breath Taking Show, Mistress Kai Gives An Order On The Bridge Of Her Ship With Brolly At Her Side…"]_

"Commander Barraki, get us out of here. Now!"

"Yes my mistress." An in that moment Commander Barraki presses a single button and makes their ship streak across space at uncloaked speeds.

And shortly, Deannar's shrinking body comes to a halt. In this next evolutionary stage Deannar has a now stopped at a super saiyan four. Crackles of black lighting circled his white fur covered body. Deannar stood there glaring into the nether regions of living space and notices. "There is no place in this universe that you can hide from me auntie Kai! Even if I have to burn my body out to destroy you, then so be it!" Deannar says as he makes chase. His body seemed to move so fast that it left a fading after image of himself still standing there.

**Just** then, back orbiting the earthNala had ripped off four out six tentacles that the metallic creature wore as arms and then soon after smashes her fist in its center. Just when she thought the battle was nearly over, four new tentacles grew instantly in the place of the missing old ones. Then the hole in its center suddenly tried to reseal itself tightening around her arm and slowly began to pull her inside it, _("__This beast is more powerful than I thought. Where is it getting all of its power? It does not matter where, I must not fail Deannar.")_ Nala says to herself as she is pulled into the creature's core.

Mechanical wires attach themselves to her body, and as she struggles the wires began to sap her strength, literally feeding off of her power increasing its body mass and density.

**In** the depths of space the chase goes on and its' only been a few minutes, but that has been far too long, for Deannar's unprepared body couldn't take much more.

**On** board the ship…"Mistress, your nephew is still in pursuit of us and closing."

"Of course he is Commander; inside his mind there is nothing to live for. Everything he held dear is thought to be destroyed by me. And if he must die to see me dead, then Commander that is what going to happen. An that is also part of my plan, if I cannot have him, then no one will. Now Commander Barraki, prepare the ships primary weapon."

"But mistress, if we fire the weapon, it will drain all of the ships energy and we will be floating dead in space without power. Besides that my mistress, at this rate the computer indicates that Deannar's body will not last long in his present state."

As Commander Barraki turns towards his mistress after he finishes talking, taking his eyes off of the computer screen, his body is met by a laser blast from Mistress Kai left hand, disintegrating him instantly.

"I know that fool, but you and those computers calculations do not know Deannar! He will stop at nothing to see my destruction, Sergeant Kall!"

"Yes Mistress." A female soldier says taking her eyes off the ashes of the late Commander Barraki and stands at attention towards Mistress Kai.

"You are now promoted to the new Commander of this ship. Prepare the ships primary weapon, or do you also disapprove of this order?" The new commander answers only by preparing the weapon, "Good girl Commander Kall, good girl." Mistress Kai says as she continues to watch the computer screen.

**Not** two and a half minutes away Deannar knows…_("__I must…go…faster.")_ The nearly exhausted Deannar thinks as his body begins to slow down on its own.

"Mistress Kai, Deannar's speed is decreasing." Commander Kall says looking towards her mistress.

"I can see that Commander, is the weapon ready?"

"Yes mistress, but I truly believe that it will need more power to successfully destroy Deannar in his present form."

"That is something I know as well Commander Kall, I will need a little bit more power." Mistress Kai says as she holds up a glowing right red fist. She then began draining all the power she could from the remaining free willed soldiers on the ship; all except for Brolly. "Sorry boys and girls but its going to take all of your strengths combined with mine and the ships' to successfully get the job done."

Brolly watches as the soldiers around him fall to the floor drained of power and he curiously asks…"Mother, I have more power than any of them, why not take mine?"

"Because I do not need yours my son. Besides, I will meet you at our destination point we talked about earlier, remember? Now go."

"But mother-"

"You will not argue with me Brolly, just do as I say." Mistress Kai says looking at Brolly firmly.

An as she did, he answers, "Yes mother." Brolly says but not fully agreeing with her orders and simply disappears.

"That Brolly is a good kid. I kind of feel sorry for lying to him." Mistress Kai says out loud with a straight face while walking over to main control panel. She then began to give all the power she could to the computer without passing out, "There…that should…be enough." Mistress Kai says as she shakingly uses her left finger to push the button firing the weapon and as she did her ship automatically stopped.

The weapon was strong enough to decimate an entire galaxy and it was now headed straight towards Deannar. And soon as the weapon was fired without knowing or a choice, Deannar came to a complete stop. Because he knew in order to catch his aunt, he had to increase his power. So he digs down even deeper selfishly into the well of energy inside himself, "No…you will not…escape me…**HAAA-YAAA!"** Deannar screams loudly. An as he does his white fur and hair suddenly changes to gold, pushing his body pass a super saiyan four to the next level...five.

Mistress Kai notices his change with her senses first, then the dot on the computer screen that registered his life force doubled in size.

"Hump, I told…that fool…Barraki…that my nephew…was not done. Because…he is-" Before she could finish what she was saying the dot on the computer screen then grew again and was now three times as large as before.

**Back** to Deannar, his body has changed yet again. His fur, hair and now eyes were a silvery-platinum color while gold and silver streaks of electric power criss-crossed around his sixth level super saiyan body.

**And** now back to Mistress Kai was saying as she finishes, "-Perfect."

As Deannar now stands in space in the sixth level of super saiyan almost a light year away. His now platinum eyes clearly notice a twinkle in the distance that he was under attack and Mistress Kai deadly beam of energy rushed towards him, "So…auntie Kai…this is how…you want to…play it. Fine, Hyper…Nova**-"** As Deannar draws all the power he had into his attack, **-**Kameyameha…Blast**-"** He rolls both of his palms over a cushion of space backwards towards his right side, then quickly pushes his hands forward releasing a platinum energy blast that came from all around his body all at once as he finish, **"-HAAAAAAAA!"** Within a split second the now two beams of death passes each other and in another three seconds more, Deannar struggles to focus his blurry platinum eyes an as he knew he could have used his energy beam to deflect Mistress Kai's beam but that was something he was not worried or aiming at, "Now…I can…join the…rest of…my love ones…and die with…no regr-" Deannar words pauses, for once again he surprisingly feels, "Uncle…Kakarot?"

Then without further warning Mistress Kai's beams goes by taking him with it and all most at the same moment Mistress Kai says her last words with a smile before Deannar's Hyper Nova Kameyameha Blast came, "Perfect…simply…perfe-"

_{'__**The**__ scene quickly shows the outside of the ship an soon it was engulfed by Deannars' Hyper Nova Kameyameha Blast. The platinum energy wave rapidly disintegrates the entire ship and everything on it.'}_

**While **back on earth, Goku screams…"Deannar!"

All of the fighters felt Deannar and Mistress Kai's presence fade away. Each of them we're shocked deeply in there own way, but none of their shocks were deeper than the one who was now inside the belly of the beast…his sister, Nala.

As Nala was continually being drained, she thought sadly and felt herself, _("__Deannar, you did it. But I failed you…horribly.")_ An in that very moment her now shattered heart crumbles while her mind does something that was only thought to be inherited by her brother…reckless and untamed fury. Nala's mind seemed to slip out of this reality as her body begins to go through a climatic change, "You want my power beast? Then take it, **YOU CAN HAVE IT ALLLLL!"** As Nala screams her body and voice began to change. Her body was shifting into the giant furry ape-like creature and as she grew so did her power. A power that was too much for the mechanical creature to handle.

Soon the robotic starfish began to shake and convulse violently, for it had a monstrous creature now growing inside it. Suddenly it exploded into tiny pieces and what emerged next completely transformed was a hulking white beast screaming loudly, **"RAAAEEEEEEEHEEEH!"**

**Now** on Naidacon, Deannar's life force was felt fading into nothing. A heart broken exhausted Deeja feels the passing of his only son, but struggles to keep his mind clear. For he knew that his son was gone and his wife's life force was also being drained. She and the half-sayain male boy who stayed always close to her, has also fallen victim to another one of those giant starfish-like creatures.

While she was trying to hold the mechanical thing at bay in Naidacon's upper atmosphere Zean-la was engulfed by it, trapping her inside…When the little one saw this he came to help but was trapped as well. "I must find a way to get Zean-la and my grandson out of this creatures gut, but I cannot seem melt its mechanical hide. Every time I blast it, it only seems to make it stronger." And suddenly from behind him, Deeja feels in the depths of his mind…"Father?" Deeja says turning around.

"Yeah it's me, your old man Bardock. What do you think you are doing Deeja? Haven't I taught anything kid?" Bardock opens his right fist a little and almost at that same moment, sky blue lights shot through the cracks in his fingers, "One rule Deeja and that is to never give up. An if this creature likes to feed off of energy, then let's give it all the energy it can handle and more."

Deeja watches as his father throws a bright blue orb over their heads, "What? But father, that looks like the-" As Deeja's eyes lock on the round object, his body like all the other saiyans, which looked at this orb that favored the moon; all began too transform into the gorilla-like creatures.

It has been a long time since Bardock seen a mass transformation like this, "That's right kiddies, watch the birdie." Bardock says as he too looked up, and as he began to transform, "Now let us show this tin can of sardines…What we are really made of!" the altered beast ego of Bardock says as in a moments notice, all of them were now standing tall and ready.

Deeja in his changed form quickly materialized in front of the six-tentacle machine and ripped open its center an grabs the unconscious Zean-la and his tiny grand-child in the palm of his hand. Then immediately kicks off its open chest with a back flip. Before he was turned right side up facing forward, he screams with a loud roar, "Now everyone…Fire!"

Each of the giant monkey-saiyan creatures opened their mouths' and let out a large blast of solid energy striking the machine. The robot tried vigorously to absorb all the energy that came in contact with it but couldn't. It began to vibrate and convulse until it to, exploded.

**Some** time later back on earth Nala stood in her regular form next to the ship that they originally arrived in, surrounded by the Z-fighters, "Nala, I can't say how sorry I am for your loss." Goku says holding his head down.

"Our loss uncle Kakarot and I must find his body and give him a proper burial, he so naturally deserves."

"What are you saying Nala?" asked Vegeta.

"I am saying that his body is still out there some where, floating through space. There is no weapon created that could have destroyed it at that power-level."

"Then maybe he could still be alive." Pan says walking up to Nala grabbing two of her fingers with her left hand.

"That is well thought little cousin Pan, but you felt it like the rest of us, his life force was extinguished and-" Nala pauses as she notices that the soldiers who were comatose was beginning to stir and wake as their energies returned.

"What is this?" Vegeta says readying himself for another battle.

"Hold it prince Vegeta!" Nala says holding out her left hand in front of him.

The misplaced soldiers stood to their feet and walked over to Nala, an as they did, one of them spoke, "My name is Hayden from the Ganado System and I can truly say that we are all sorry. Our bodies moved, but we could not control our actions because of-"

"I am Nala and there is nothing to explain. We know who was to blame." Nala says calmly. Vegeta relaxes his body but his mind stays ready as Nala turns and slowly walks to her ship, "We must be off now; the search for my brother's body could take many, many years."

"Wait, since we all had a part in what has transpired this day. We would like to offer our services to you Mistress Nala. If, you will allow more company?" Hayden says as he and all the other soldiers bowed their heads in agreement.

Nala pauses for a moment then answers, "It will be a most welcome company, for the universe is very vast place."

Soon many of the soldiers entered the ship and for the ones who couldn't fit inside were going to fly under their own power.

Just before Nala attempted to board the ship, Goku spoke, "We'll never forget you Nala."

Nala gives Goku a faint smile then turns around, an within a few moments her eyes began to turn a glowing light blue color as she say under her breath, "Yes, you will. You will all forget..."

All of earth's people including the Z-fighters eyes suddenly turned light blue and every one all over the world says in one voice, "We-will-all-forget."

And within three seconds the Z-fighters a long with everyone on earth eyes closed and their bodies fell to the ground. The gold bands around the Z-team automatically loosens, "Wanaka, Seventeen, Kulp. Remove their bands and belts. Their minds have been cleared first and now with the bands removed their bodies will revert back to their normal selves. They did not ware them long enough for the effects to be permanent. The rest of you who are standing outside the ship will push the dead into the torn open earth. When that is done I will repair this worlds wounds sealing their bodies in it."

In less than one hour, all of but one task was needed to be done…a prayer for the dead. Nala gave them a ten-minute prayer and then boarded her ship. While on board and into space, King Vegeta asked, "So Nala, when we get back to New Vegeta, will you do the same for us?"

"Yes, for all of your fates lies else where on many different roads." Nala says as she closes her eyes and picture Goku lying on the ground unconscious...

_["Moments Later As Nala Jets Threw Space With A Much Larger Crew This Time, She Knows That Her Search Has Nearly Begun For Her Brother's wayward body. So Be Here With Me On Another Tale Created Just For You D.B.Z'ites. In The Next Exciting Book Presented First Only By Universal Realms…"]_

**DRAGON BALL Z FOREVER**

**BROTHER LOST **


End file.
